Break Out(Sirius Black Love Story)
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: Meet Logan Evans, twin sister to the late Lily Evans, Marauder, and new professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts. She shows up at her sister Tunia's house one day and turns Harry, her godson's, life around for the better. Everything is fine and Logan and Harry are happy being a family. That is until Harry's third year when the infamous criminal Sirius Black breaks out of Azkaban
1. Auntie Logie

Wake up!

Vernon Dursley's horrid voice accompanied with a sharp kick to the cupboard door woke Harry up.

"Coming." Mumbles Harry as he pulled on his broken, taped glasses. Slowly he crawled out of his cupboard and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before the birthday boy woke up.

Harry glanced sadly at Dudley's whopping pile of 30+ presents as he turned the sausage links over in the sizzling pan. Harry's birthday was hardly mentioned, and never had he received a gift.

"Hurry up boy!" Mr. Dursley snapped at Harry as he sat his large bottom in the chair at the head of the kitchen table.

Harry hurriedly scooped several links each onto two plates and then placed one in front of Mr. Dursley and then one in Dudley's usual spot. On another plate he places one link and a freshly cut orange quarter and sets it onto Mrs. Dursley's place mat accompanied with a glass of red cranberry juice.

Quickly and hoping that nobody was looking, Harry shoved a link into his mouth and swallowed quickly after chewing. Soon after Dudley walked in and sat down. He immediately began shoveling food into his mouth.

He looked skeptically at his mountain of gift boxes. "How many presents are there?"

Mr. Dursley smiled nervously at his large son. "T-thirty-six..."

"Thirty-six?" Dudley demanded while pounding a fist onto the table, shaking the dishes. He then tried to count on his fingers. "That's two less than last year!"

After Mrs. Dursley assured her precious Popkin that he'd have extra presents later they returned to eating breakfast as Harry cleaned up, occasionally sneaking a bit of leftovers.

Ding dong

"That must be Piers!" Said Dudley through a mouth full of scrambled eggs. He turned to his father. "Answer it!"

In Mr. Dursley's struggle to get up he knocked into Harry who had been clearing Mrs. Dursley's plate and glass from the table. He fell to the floor with an umph.

Opening the door, Mr. Dursley was looking down, expecting to be seeing his son's rather short friend, but instead was met with the sight of a short, red haired women of only about 5'3".

"Ahh, Vermin, that's you I suspect?" The red head smirked.

"It's Vernon," Mr. Dursley scowled. "And who you might be?"

"Who is it dear?" Asked Mrs. Dursley as she walked up behind her husband with a sickly sweet grin. Her smile immediately dropped as she saw who was in the doorway.

"L-Logan?" She stuttered with wide eyes. "W-what're you doing here."

Logan chuckled. "Oh, dear ole sister Tunia. Lovely to see you, too."

"You didn't answer my question." Mrs. Dursley's eyes narrowed.

"It's my nephew's birthday!" Logan exclaimed, pulling a small wrapped box out of the pocket of her worn, leather jacket, that was way too large for her. "Can't Derek's Auntie Logie say hello to him on his birthday?"

Mrs. Dursley practically growled at her younger sister. "It's Dudley!-"

"Unfortunate..." Muttered Logan under her breath.

"-And no you cannot say hello to my boy!" Mrs. Dursley continued shrieking.

"That's too bad for you Petunia, because I'm actually here for that among reasons. It's crucial that you let me in." Logan sighed. At her sister's glare she added, it'll be quick, I swear."

"Fine!" Mrs. Dursley hissed. Mr. Dursley's eyes widened in fear. "Only for a moment and then you leave and don't ever come back."

"B-but, dear, isn't she one of- of them?" Mr. Dursley whispered harshly to his wife. "One of th-those freaks like your sister and that Potter bloke?"

"Hey!" Logan interrupted him. "You speak ill of James and Lily like that again you'll pay. Don't forget Vermin, that I am allowed to use you-know-what on you at any moment."

With a sudden look of fear in her eyes, Mrs. Dursley stepped aside and let her little sister inside of her house.

In a considerably lighter tone Logan continued. "So where are my nephews?"

"How do you know that the brat is here?" Mr. Dursley snapped at his sister-in-law.

"The same goes for speaking ill of my godson, too, Vermin!"

"Vernon." He mumbled as Logan headed toward the kitchen.

"Never fear, Auntie Logie is here!" Exclaimed Logan as she entered the kitchen to see a rather large boy ripping open presents at the table and a rather scrawny, messy haired boy wiping up spilt cranberry juice.

"Oh Duddy, you should've waited for us!" Sighed Mrs. Dursley at the blonde boy dejectedly.

But Dudley ignored her and stared at Logan and with a sneer said, "Who are you?"

"Wow, Tunie, I'm very upset that you failed to tell my nephew of my existence." Logan raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"He doesn't need to know of a freak like you, Logan!" Mrs. Dursley shouted from her spot behind her husband.

"Wow, even in your old age you still treat me like an animal..." Logan rolled her hazel eyes.

"I was a good sister before you went off to that freak show of a school!" Mrs. Dursley defended herself.

Logan scoffed "I beg to differ, Petunia! When I was seven, long before Lily and I left for school, you stuck me in the dryer!"

"Oh, you were fine!" Shouted Mrs. Dursley back.

"Hey!" Yelled Dudley who was upset about his ruined birthday. "What's going on? I want to know now!"

Logan took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hello, Diddly-"

"Dudley!" Shouted Mrs. Dursley once again with rage.

"- right. Well happy birthday, my nephew!" She handed him the tiny package, which he immediately tore into.

He pulled out a leather chain with a tooth on the end of it. "What is this thing?"

"It's a dragon tooth necklace!" Logan told him with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Ramona, our Peruvian Vipertooth, just lost her first baby tooth, and it's a nice one too!"

"Ha! Dragon! Fat chance!" Scoffed Dudley as he tossed it backwards. It hit Harry in the face, and cut his cheek.

"Good Godric, Harry!" Logan exclaimed as she rushed forward to make sure he was alright. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes as she rubbed the small spot of blood off of his face with her thumb, slipped the necklace around his head, and then helped him up. "Uh, y-yes, thank you, Miss-"

"Oh, Harry, call me Aunt Logan. I insist!" She ruffled his hair.

"Aunt?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Oh, right, dear Tunia was too embarrassed by our type to tell you that you have another aunt." Logan glared at her sister, who glared right back.

"Our type?" Asked Harry, puzzled.

"She didn't tell you about magic?" Logan shrieked angrily.

"Magic?"

With a huff and a glare towards Mrs. Dursley, Logan pulled out her wand. It was an 11 1/2 inch, extremely springy oak with a dragon heartstring core and there was flower design carved into the handle.

She turned around on her heels and pointed it at the lamp above Mr. Dursley's head, which exploded at once.

All the Dursleys screamed in horror and Harry jumped in surprise. "Woah."

"Oops, just meant to make it go out." Logan muttered. "I guess Tunia's got me all riled up."

"That's, a-amazing." Harry said.

"That's a part of you, Harry." Logan smiled at her nephew. "You're a wizard, my boy."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in awe.

"Haven't you ever made something happen by just thinking about it?" Logan smirked knowingly at Mrs. Dursley. "Lily and I showed signs at about your age. We gave Tunie a nice ole blueberry bath. Quite cool if you ask me."

"My mum was a wizard too?" Harry smiled at the thought of his mother.

"Actually a witch." Logan informed him. "Male magic folk, like yourself, are called wizards and females witches."

"That's incredible." Harry murmured, looking at Logan's wand.

"Of course it is" Logan chuckled. "Now Harry, go and pack."

"What?" Mr. And Mrs. Dursley and Harry said at the same time.

"I'm taking you with me."


	2. Diagon Alley and The Burrow

"You- you're what?" Asked Harry in an astonished whisper.

"I'm your legal guardian Harry, not my sister or her brute of a husband." Logan glared at her sister and brother-in-law. "I'm your godmother."

Harry's face broke out into a grin, but then it dropped slightly. "Then why didn't you come for me right away?"

Logan sighed, "Harry, darling, it wasn't my decision for you to be here. A man I trust very much thought it was best for you to grow up away from all-"

"All what, A-Aunt Logan?" Harry asked when Logan stopped talking mid sentence.

"It's best we just get to be on our way." Logan told her nephew. "Now take me to your room and I'll help you gather your belongings."

"What?" She asked when Harry didn't move. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley looked at Logan with fear. "What's going on?"

"I'll get it!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly. "You stay here."

"No, I'm coming." Logan persisted.

"You really don't ha-"

"Harry James Potter, you bloody well better take me to your room." Logan said in a stern voice.

"Fine." Sighed Harry as he headed to the stairs and stopped in front of his cupboard.

"Well aren't you gonna keep walking?" Logan asked her nephew.

"Actually..." Harry hesitated and glanced toward the Dursleys who cautiously followed. "This is my room."

"Y-you're kidding me right? Right?" Logan asked her brother-in-law, practically growling.

"H-he, um, w-we" Mr. Dursley stuttered, looking fearfully at the wand in Logan's hand.

"You best shut your mouth Dursley!" Logan snapped. "Because, right about now I'm deciding which wall you'd best look splattered on!"

"Just please, take the boys things and leave our home, Logie!" Mrs. Dursley pleaded with her younger sister.

"Logie? Oh, frightened little Tunia, you lost the right to call that the minute you put my nephew a cupboard." Logan sneered. "Harry, darling, grab your things. We're going home."

With a wide smile Harry opened the cupboard and went in to grab his extra couple shirts and pants that were many sizes too big.

"That's it?" She asked when he crawls out. "On second thought leave them here. We'll get you some new things. You deserve it."

Harry smiled and tossed his clothes at Dudley who whimpered as they hit his large stomach and then fell the the ground at his feet. "You can have these back Dudley, I guess I don't need them anymore."

Logan began laughing rather exuberantly.

"God Logan, I may have despised many things about you, but I forgot how irritating your laughter was." Mrs. Dursley said from behind her husband, still a bit of fear in her voice.

"Oh no, Petunia, I think your cruelty just made you forget how to laugh." Logan smirked. "Come now, Harry,"

They walked into the living room. "I know that there's a fireplace here. That friend I told you about set it up on the Floo Network."

"The what?" Asked Harry, intrigued.

"It's one of the ways us witches and wizards travel." Logan said with a sly smile. "Come now, let's go. We can go to Diagon Alley first and get you the necessities and then when your letter arrives we can get your school supplies."

"School? Letter? Diagon Alley?" Harry questioned excitedly.

"Yes," Logan chuckled, "now let's go, I'd like to get a butterbeer before we shop."

"Beer?" Harry asked, "I'm not aloud to drink that. I'm only ten."

"Ah, no, butterbeer isn't going to get you drunk, Harry." Logan chortled.

"Oh," Harry smiled, "alright."

Logan stepped into the fireplace. "Come on, step in now."

Harry hesitantly stepped into the fireplace and his aunt grabbed his hand. "Don't want you getting lost, do we now?"

Logan grabbed a handful of powder out of her jacket pocket, threw it down and commanded, Diagon Alley!

Both her and Harry disappeared from the Dursley household and reappeared in a pub-like place.

"Harry, welcome to The Leaky Cauldron." Logan smiled as she lead Harry toward the exit. "This is the place to get butterbeer, but the little cupboard fiasco has left us with little time to shop before dark. So, we must be going."

She lead him out of the store after calling 'hello' to someone named Tom.

"First, we'll head to the Magic Neep to get groceries, then off to Madame Malkin's to get you some nice new robes to wear around the house. Tomorrow we can go to muggle London and get you some muggle clothing. And them maybe I'll stop in at the Burrow and see Molly. She's an old friend of mine. She and her husband, Arthur, have a son about your age."

"Okay," nodded Harry, "so it's off to Magic Neep, did you say?"

"Ah, yes, let's go." Logan began walking and Harry fell into step with her. "I need to get some cherries, I've run out again."

"Cherries?" Asked Harry. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Logan chuckled, "I'm quite fond of them. I have been since I was a little girl."

Once they finished getting Logan's fruit, they headed to Madame Malkin's and get some self ironing robes, and some school robes. Finally they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace.

"Come now, Harry." Harry stepped into the fireplace and Logan gripped his shoulder. Taking another handful of Floo Powder out of her pocket.

'The Burrow!'

When they arrived in The Burrow, the sound of small explosions and loud voices could be heard.

"Logan!" Harry saw a plump red-haired woman call from a spot on the sofa.

"Molly!" Exclaimed Logan, stepping out of the fireplace. Suddenly she came tumbling down. "Ouch."

Slowly she stood and looked to see what she tripped on. "Love what you've done with the place, Molly. I've always thought that a Cleansweep in front of the fireplace would complete The Burrow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Molly sighed. "You know I'm always telling Fred and George to pick up their things but do they listen to me? Nope!"

"Quite alright, Molly." Logan stepped aside and revealed Harry. "I just wanted for you to meet my nephew."

Harry carefully stepped out of the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands up to her mouth, gasping slightly. "Oh dear, this is him?"

"Mmhmm." Hummed Logan in confirmation.

"Hello, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a crushing hug. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry that my husband Arthur isn't here to meet you."

"Is he still at the ministry?" Asked Logan, giving Mrs. Weasley a quick hug as well.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "he had to work late tonight."

"Well," Logan smiled, "are seven of my favorite kiddies in the world here?"

"Yes, they are." Mrs. Weasley told Logan. "Kids! Logan's here!"

The moment Logan's name was spoke the mini explosions from upstairs ceased and feet could be heard pounding down multiple sets of stairs.

The first set of red heads to reach the bottom floor were Charlie and Bill, who are of age (17 and older) and could apparate. Apparating is disappearing from one place and reappearing in another.

"Logan!" They exclaimed in unison.

Logan rushed forward and pulled them both into a large, three-way, hug. "Billy, Charlie!"

"Hey, mate," Logan looked at Charlie Weasley when they pull away. "Congrats on scoring my old job, by the way!"

Charlie's smile dropped. "You don't work at the dragon sanctuary anymore?"

"No, I resigned." Logan smiled slyly. "I bagged myself a job at Hogwarts!"

"That's incredible!" Exclaimed .

"Brilliant!" agreed Bill, the oldest Weasley child.

"Godric, I can't believe you don't work there anymore." Charlie frowned. "I was really looking forward to working with you."

"Ah, yes, but the girl who cares for the baby dragons, Monica, will be ecstatic to meet you." Logan winked. "She's around your age and I hear she likes gingers."

Charlie blushed bright red.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Oh dear, you've gone and made him blush, Logan."

The next ginger down was a little girl of about ten, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley.

"Gingerbread!" Logan yelled throwing her hands up with a large smile.

"Loganberry!" Ginny shouted back while jumping into Logan's arms and dissolving in giggles when she was spun around.

Logan set Ginny down. "How's my favorite Weasley kid?" Logan smiled sweetly at the little girl in front of her.

A chorus of indignant 'hey!'s were heard from around the room.

Looking up Logan saw that Percy, and Fred and George Weasley, who are identical down to the last freckle, had arrived in the sitting room.

"Perce!" Logan exclaimed happily at the bespectacled boy.

"Miss. Evans, lovely to see you. And how are you?" He asked overly formally, putting out his hand to shake .

"Hi Perce," Logan laughed and shook his hand. "I'm awesome. And please, as I've been telling you since you were five, call me Logan."

Fred shoved him out of the way and him and George took his place.

George took Logan's hand and began to shake it vigorously. "Yes, yes do tell, how are you on this fine evening?"

"According to my calculations, Miss. Evans, Percy, the great git he is, has put you in a rather bad mood." Fred shook her hand in the same way that his twin did.

Logan busted out laughing... Loudly.

Her laughter eventually caught on and everyone in the room was practically crying with mirth.

"Is that so, T-Squared?" Logan asked the twins, using their nickname, which means Trouble Squared.

"It is, Miss. Evans." The twins said in unison, using their overly posh voices.

"Okay," she laughed again. "Now where's my little, Ickle Ronniekins?"

"It's taking the little runt some time to get down here." Charlie chuckled. "I'm almost positive he stole some of the Romanian chocolate you bought me for my birthday."

"That's too bad, cause I actually brought the little bottomless pit a pack of bubblegum." Logan smirked.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, looking up at Logan with wide, innocent brown eyes.

"It's a muggle treat." Logan crouched down to whisper to Ginny. "I bought everyone a pack, and since you're the coolest girl ever, you'll get first pick of flavors."

Ginny smiled. Soon a lanky redhead came tumbling down the stairs.

"Why am I always the last one down here?" Ronald 'Ron' Weasley whined.

"I don't know, Ronniekins, why is the sky blue?" Logan quipped. "That's just how life works."

"Haha." Ron laughed dryly.

"Hey, stop being a little wanker-"

"Logan!"

Logan ignored Mrs. Weasley's indignant exclamation and continued to speak to Ron. "-and give me a hug."

Ron smiled and Logan quickly wrapped him up in a hug.

Once they pulled back Logan turned to Harry who had been standing and watching the scene awkwardly.

"Kids, this is my nephew..." Logan smirked, "Harry Potter."


	3. Harry's Letter and Past Memories

"It's here!"

Harry woke up to Logan's excited shrieking.

"Mmmm..." He groaned, knowing that whatever had got Logan all riled up wouldn't wait the extra couple of hours that he wanted to sleep.

"Harry!" Logan called excitedly. "It's here! Your letter to Hogwarts!"

Suddenly alert and fully awake, Harry sat up quickly. "My school letter..."

Quick as a dash, he jumped out of his bed and sprinted down the stairs of his and his aunt's house in Wimbourne, not too far from the village where The Burrow was located.

"Where is it?" He asked excitedly when he reached the living, where his aunt was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Logan thrusted the envelope at her nephew. "Open it, c'mon, hurry up before I'm forty!"

Harry laughed at his aunt. "You'd think that you were getting your letter, Aunt Logan."

Logan raised her eyebrows. "Harry, you, my only nephew, are going to Hogwarts... What did you expect?"

"You have Dudley, too" Harry pointed out, involuntarily flinching at his horrid cousin's name.

"Ugh," Logan scrunched her nose in disdain. "Vermin and Tuney have taught that poor child so awfully that he's a mini them. And I don't fancy thinking about them as family. I've got you and you've got me and that's all the family we need at the moment. Right?"

Harry smiled and gave his aunt a quick hug. "Right and I guess he'll never get a letter since he's non-magical. Now, let's open up my letter. Shall we?"

"Oh, yes!" Logan smiled giddily. "I've got goosebumps see?"

She put her arm out in front of Harry, who gently pushed it down before beginning to break the seal on the envelope.

The front reads:

Mr. H Potter

The second largest bedroom

Wimbourne, England

Harry opened the letter and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

"Ah, Minnie, dear ole Minnie, haven't heard from her in while." Logan sighed.

"Well, didn't she offer you your job?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nope," Logan said popping the 'p'. "The big man himself asked me to join his staff. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Who're the others?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well," Logan began, "your father is one of them, obviously. There's also one that you'll meet soon. His name is Remus Lupin. I meet up with him about once a month, he'll be coming around near your birthday. And then there are a couple others, but I've–er– lost touch with them over the decade."

"That's too bad." Said Harry sympathetically. "But it'll be nice to meet, er, Mr. Lupin?"

"You can call him Remus, Harry." Logan said chuckling. "Hell, I call him Remy-Bear and the man doesn't say a word to me."

Harry laughed at this. "Well, I can't wait to meet him. Now what're we doing today?"

Logan sighed as she looked toward the kitchen. "I was thinking breakfast and then we could head to The Burrow to meet Molly, Arthur, and the kids and then go to Diagon Alley with them to get school supplies."

"Breakfast?" Harry grimaced. "Like, as in cooked by you?"

Logan fake glared at Harry and then smiled widely. "Funny, very hilarious indeed. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of putting some waffles in the toaster and cutting up some fruit."

"That I'll eat." Smiles Harry.

"You need to eat more!" Logan poked Harry in the rib cage. "You're too skinny. I should let Molly have a go at you. She'd fatten you right up in one meal."

"Right," Harry chuckled, "now, let's get to these waffles."

••••

While eating breakfast Harry looked up at Logan. "Hey, Aunt Logan, I have a question."

Logan quickly swallowed the strawberry she had been chewing. "Ask away, nephew of mine."

"My Aunt Petunia and my mother were both named girly, flower names. But isn't Logan..."

"A boy's name?" Logan finished with a scrunch of her nose, when Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "if you don't mind me asking."

Logan laughed, "of course I don't mind. You know your father used to make fun of me for that. In a brotherly teasing way, not seriously mean."

"He did?" Harry asked, smiling at the mention of his dad, as his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never spoke of his parents.

"Oh yes, he said there was his precious Lilyflower and then his best guy mate, Logan." Logan smiled. "Always told me I

acted like a bloke too. It's a wonder I ever got a boyfriend at that rate, him calling me a boy and all."

She began laughing, "funny story actually... My mother wanted to name me after a flower. Sage, to be exact, but my father declined. You see, my mother had difficult pregnancies and another could have killed her. So after Lily and I were born it was decided that we were it... No more kids for the Evans family. My parents decided while my mum was pregnant with us that dad would name one of us and mum the other. My mum got to name Lily and my dad me. And you need to understand, my dad, your grandpa, really, wanted a boy. And as you can tell that didn't happen, so he thought the next best thing was to give me a unisex name. He settled for making my middle name Sage. Although I guess Logan isn't all that feminine, so I got to be the black sheep of the three girls."

"Wow..." Harry's smile slowly dropped and his face adopted a small frown. "I wish I had this my whole life... Just you and me as a family. Talking about my mum and dad and your days at school."

"Oh Harry," Logan smoothed down his hair comfortingly, "I wish for that too. But it was too dangerous to have you living in a wizarding village. With You-Know-Who's followers so furious with you."

"Who's 'You-Know-Who'?" Harry innocently asked his aunt. "And why would his 'followers' be angry with me?"

Logan sighed, "Harry, when you were just a year old there was a very dark and evil wizard at his peak of power. He'd been rising and gaining power and followers since before our, your parents our friends and myself, days at Hogwarts. And we had to find a way to keep him at bay so we formed a group... the Order of the Phoenix. It included your parents, our friends, Arthur and Molly Weasley, myself and others. After your parents had been married and you had been born there was a prophecy revealed. One of a child born around the time you were that would live to stop the Dark Lord, V-Voldemort. You were safe at the moment but we needed to make sure you stayed that way. So we found a house and hid it with enchantments and appointed a Secret Keeper. They were the only person that knew where your house was located. But one day he revealed yours and your parent's location to You-Know-Who and he attacked."

Logan paused to wipe a stray tear from her eye.

Harry was also beginning to tear up. "By time I got there James was d-dead downstairs. I assume he tried to hold You-Know-Who off to try and protect you and your mum. And Lily was up stairs in your nursery, on the ground... The life gone from her. You were nowhere to be seen. Later on I found out that Dumbledore had brought you to Petunia's home. You practically defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and nobody knew how. And then I tried, I tried so hard to get you back. But Dumbledore helped me realize that with his followers so angry with you for 'defeating' You-Know-Who that you were unsafe in a magical world, especially with me considering I'm a muggleborn. He hates us."

Regaining his composure, Harry asked his aunt, "what's a muggleborn?"

Logan sighed, "well, Harry, a muggle is a normal person. No magic whatsoever. And a muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to two Muggles with no magical lineage, or at last it seems that way. Muggleborns usually descend from squibs. People born to a wizarding family who don't receive magic. Over time they might marry a muggle and have a muggle child and the line keeps going until they forget about magic all together, or at least until somebody in their family inherits powers. Like your mother and I."

"How did you and my mum find out you were witches?" Harry asked.

Logan barked out a laugh. "Us and Tunia were playing in our backyard by the river. Tunia was picking blueberries off of the bush to make a pie and Lils and I were making crowns out of dandelions. Tunia got angry at us for not helping. She threw a blueberry at me and it hit me square in the forehead. I began to throw a tantrum, mind you I was only eight, and blueberries began zooming out of her basket, and off the bush and hit her in the face. And then Lily-"

Logan laughed at the memory,

"Then Lily got upset about the mess and started crying saying that mum would be mad and suddenly it all disappeared."

Harry laughed, "that's hilarious!"

After thinking for a moment he asked, "what was my dad and mum like in school?"

Logan smirked, "oh, the things I could tell you about James Potter... The list goes on and on. Up until about fifth or sixth year, he was kind of a total git to your mom. Always calling her 'Evans' and asking her out in obnoxious ways, like yelling across the Dining Hall, "Evans! Go out with me!" Although to his friends he was always very loyal and kind. He was a hilarious prankster along with Sirius, Remus, and myself. And Lily-."

"Who's Sirius?" Harry interrupted his aunt.

"That's a story for another time." Logan quickly answered. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Lily was the smartest witch of her age. It was incredible really. She excelled in every subject whereas I only really did well in History of Magic. She was sweet to everyone. Except James I guess for a while there, but he did annoy the living daylight out of her so I can't judge her for that. Eventually they saw past their differences and got together, though."

Hate smiled broadly, "thank you for telling me all of that. Aunt Logan. I know that it must of been hard for you to tell me that. Although I'm glad you did, before you came along, I thought my parents had died in a car accident."

Logan frowned.

Running her hand through her hair, she mumbled something along the lines of, "note to self: hex Petunia and Vermin first chance you get."

She then looked at her nephew and spoke, "it'd take a lot more than a crash to kill James and Lily Potter, Harry."


	4. Happy Birthday, Harry

"Happy birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"

As Logan finished singing to Harry, he leaned forward and blew out the candle that had been placed in a pancake that was slightly burnt on the edges.

"I know it's not much..." She said when she placed it in front of him. "Mum always did say I lacked to skills to be a decent chef."

Harry had taken no time to reassure her that it was perfect and everything he could've hoped for.

"Now for presents!" Logan squealed with the excitement of a nine year old.

"Aunt Logan, you didn't have to get me gifts." Harry sighed as he saw Logan carrying three wrapped gift boxes, two wrapped more poorly than the other. She stacked them on top of each other on the table.

"Of course I did!" Logan told him firmly. "I've missed out on ten of your birthdays and I intend to make up for it on the many birthdays and holidays to come!"

"Anyways, only two of them are from me." She took the top one off of the stack and handed it to Harry. "This one came by owl this morning. It's from the Weasleys."

Harry smiled at the recent memory of shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies with his new friend, Ron.

Ripping into the present, Harry cleared the paper to see a knitted blanket with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Mrs. Weasley loves her knitting." Logan told him. "They sent some mince pies, too. I put them in the pantry."

"This is lovely." Harry breathed when he saw his first ever birthday gift. "I can't wait to see them and thank them."

"Well I have to head to Hogwarts early for staff meetings and such so you'll be spending the last few days of summer with them. You can say thank you then."

Harry nodded as he carefully set the blanket aside. "Okay, time for your gifts now."

Logan handed him the smaller gift on top. "Now, remember, this one is more of a sentimental gift."

Harry slowly removed the top from the small box in anticipation for his gift. Sitting inside of the small box was a plain silver wedding band and one with flower designs carved into it.

"Are these...?" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, they're your parents wedding bands." Logan chuckled. "James charmed the flower pattern onto Lily's himself."

"Are you sure you want me to have these?" Harry asked with wide eyes while picking up Lily's ring carefully.

"Of course," Logan smiled, "and I know my sister and brother-in-law wouldn't want anything else."

"Thank you, Aunt Logan!" Harry put Lily's ring back and then jumped up and wrapped his arms around Logan's middle.

"You're welcome, Harry." Logan laughed as she hugged him back. "Now, sit down and open your last present. My friend I was telling you about, Remus, will be here soon."

Harry sat back down as Logan put a large box in front of him. Ripping off the wrapping paper, he pulled out a large metal bird cage.

"What's this?" He asked, confused.

"That goes with this..." Logan smirked, put out her arm, and whistled toward the house's open window.

In flew a beautiful, large, white snowy owl, landing on her outstretched arm.

"Is- is that mine?" Harry stuttered, astonished.

"She sure is!" Logan laughed as the bird flewover to Logan's owl Jasper, who immediately sized up the new bird and after a few moments decided that he liked her. "You have to name her."

"Hmm..." Harry thought about names for a few moments. "I like the name Hedwig."

"Ah, Hedwig," Logan smiled, "perfect. She'll be a lot more convenient than the school owls."

After Harry put his parents rings in a safe place he returned to the kitchen and he and his aunt finished eating breakfast.

They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door awhile later.

"That will be Remus." Logan smiled as she got up and walked the the door, Harry following shyly behind her.

Once she opened the Harry could see a tall man with greying brown hair and scars across his face. He was wearing shabby black robes.

"Moony!" Logan exclaimed throwing her arms around Remus.

"Kit!" He exclaimed back. "How've you been?"

Logan chuckled and stood back. "Well as of late I've been simply splendid."

"Ah, yes," Remus smiled, "is he here?"

Logan stepped to the side and gently pushed Harry forward. "Harry, this is Remus, one of the best friends I've ever had. And Remus this is Harry.

Remus' smile grew. "Hello, Harry. You look just like James, you know."

Harry smiled. "Really? You think so?"

Remus laughed. "Definitely. Right down to the untamable hair and the round glasses. But you've got Lily's green eyes."

"Yeah, Lily and I may be twins but we've always had one difference. Our eyes. She got Dad's wonderful emerald green and I got Mum's ruddy brown." Logan whined while pouting.

Remus sighed, "Kit, we've always told you, your eyes are not brown, they're hazel and on occasion a green-type color."

"'And on occasion a green-type color'" Logan mocked Remus. "For the thousandth and last time, my eyes are mud brown, not 'hazel' or 'green'. I should know my own eye color by now, I am thirty-two after all."

"Really? Because you act like you're still a sixteen year old girl at Hogwarts sometimes." Remus chuckled.

Logan glared at him. "Yeah, and you're still Saint Remus. Saint of no fun!"

"Are you still on about that?" Remus asked incredulously. "It was one time and you guys were going to prank McGonnagall! You'd have had three weeks detention and thirty points off each!"

"Oh boohoo, we were having fun!" Logan said.

Remus was about to continue when he noticed that Harry was still in the room. "Oh, Harry, don't mind us. This is just how we catch up."

"Okay," Harry trailed off.

"Anyways, so, Harry why don't you show Remus to the guest room and I'll cook him some breakfast. Then I have to talk to you about your trip to the Weasleys."

Harry gave Logan a look as if to say, 'remember the pancakes?'

"And by cooking, I mean putting something in the toaster. Don't worry." She looked down and mumbled embarrassedly.

As Remus was following Harry to the guest room Logan whispered so only Remus could hear her, "does Kibbles and Bits work for food?"

"Ha ha." Remus glared. "I think we've had enough werewolf jokes... What about you?"

"Ah, teasing you never gets old, Moony." Logan smiled.

"Of course, Kit." Remus couldn't help but smile back.

"Go unpack." Logan smirked. Remus started to walk away. "Can I trust that you don't have fleas?"


	5. Full Moon Adventures

"C'mon," Logan groaned as she knocked on Harry's door for the what seemed like the fiftieth time, "Molly's expecting us now!"

"Coming, coming." She heard Harry grumble from behind the door. "I need some help, Aunt Logan."

Opening Harry's door, Logan saw Harry trying to lug his trunk to the bedroom door.

"Here," Logan laughed, "Reducio!"

She moved her wand in a 'V' like motion and a purple light shot out of it and engulfed the trunk, which immediately shrunk down to about the size of a walnut.

Logan walked over to it, crouched down, and picked it up. "There, now it's travel sized!"

Harry laughed as Logan handed him the mini trunk.

"Just make sure to have Molly return it to normal size once you get to the train station." She turned m around and walked out the door.

"Bye Moony!" She called to Remus as he ate a Muggle brand cereal and read the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

"Wait!" Harry ran after her, while stuffing his trunk in his pocket. "What about Hedwig?"

"I'll bring her to Hogwarts with me when I go." Logan tossed Harry his new sweatshirt. "Now put this on and let's go."

"Don't I have time to eat breakfast?" Harry asked looking longingly at Remus's cereal.

"Considering I couldn't get you out of your room until 9:25 and we had to be there at 9:30..." Logan put her thumb and forefinger up to her chin and pretended to think. "Uh, nope!"

"Don't worry," she ruffled his hair after seeing his dejected face. "I'm sure Molly will feed you enough this coming week to last you a year."

"Okay," Harry sighed, pulling on his blue sweatshirt, "well I guess this is goodbye, Remus."

"Ah, Harry, never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. And I for one do not want to forget you. So let's say, 'see you soon!' Eh?"

Logan rolled her eyes, face palmed, and mumbled, 'Peter Pan... Really Moony?"

"Okay, 'see you soon!', Remus." Harry stepped into the fireplace and flooed to The Burrow.

"Peter Pan?"

"It's a good book!"

••••

"I was getting worried!"

Is the first thing Logan heard as she stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace.

"Oh Molly, always such a welcome I get from you." Logan said jokingly.

As she pulled Logan into a hug after releasing Harry, Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Dear, you know I just get nervous."

"So, where are the kiddies?"

"Bill and Charlie left a couple of days ago, I have Ron, Fred, and George degnoming the garden, Ginny is upstairs playing with her Quidditch dolls, and Percy went to work with Arthur." Molly told Logan all in one breath.

"Molly, how many times must the poor little girl tell you, they are not 'dolls', they're life-like figures. And probably of the best players there are!" Logan defended Ginny's Quidditch figures.

"Oh my," Molly put her hands on her hips, "you girls and your Quidditch. You're just as bad as the boys. I don't get your obsession with it. It's only a silly sport."

"Quidditch isn't just a sport. It's a life style." Logan said immediately as if it had been rehearsed.

"Yes, yes," Molly sighed and walked over to the couch. She straightened the throw pillows on it, "you and the children have told me countless times, again and again."

"All things about Quidditch aside," Logan followed Mrs. Weasley as did Harry, "thank you for taking in Harry for the last week of summer, Molly. I feel so awful leaving him with you."

"Don't worry your pretty little red head about it, dear." Mrs. Weasley waved Logan's concerns off. "Harry is always welcome here. Ron will be excited. I think he really likes being your friend, Harry."

"I like being his too. " Harry nodded. "He's the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh, that's too sweet!" Mrs Weasley held her right hand to her chest where her heart would be. "Now, Logan, would you like some tea? I have Mint flavored, your favorite!"

"I wish I could, Molly, really I do." Logan sighed. "But I have to get back soon. I have business to attend to at Hogwarts. But thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome, Logan." Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, "would you like some breakfast, Harry? I was just about to clean up but if you'd like some we have plenty left."

"Yes, please, Mrs. Weasley." Harry turned to Logan and gave her a mock glare. "Someone, made me leave the house without eating."

"You were being a lazy git and wouldn't get up!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'll leave you two to it." Mrs. Weasley laughed as she headed to the kitchen.

"Now, c'mere, give Auntie Logie a big ole hug!" Logan opened her arms and engulfed Harry in a tight hug. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Logan!" After a bit of hesitation Harry continued, "I l-love you."

"Oh, Harry," Logan hugged him even tighter after hearing those words, "of course, I love you too, sweetheart! Ever since I first laid eyes on you in your father's arms."

"Thank you for taking me away from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Logan released him and he stepped back.

"Don't mention it." Logan smiled. "I just wish I could've gotten you in the first place. You would have loved Romania."

"Okay, I better get going. Moony's waiting on me." Logan gave Harry's hair one last ruffle and stepped toward the fireplace.

"Wait! Aunt Logan!" Logan turned around. "Why do you call Remus, Moony? And why does he call you Kit?"

"Ah, Harry," Logan laughed, "you'll figure it out one day. But, until then, my lips are sealed."

She stepped into the fireplace, waved one last time to Harry and flooed back to their house in Wimbourne.

xxxxxx

As she appeared in the fireplace in Wimbourne she found Remus still in the same place as he was before but his bowl was empty and he was about two pages further in the paper.

With a sigh Logan strode toward the table, snatching up Remus's dish. "Don't you know how to pick up after yourself yet, Moony? Your a thirty-two year old man, for godric sakes."

"Oh stop grumbling Kit." Remus laughed. "Since when are you a neat-freak?"

"Since forever, Remus." Logan turned around to glare at her best friend. "That's how long."

"Psh," Remus scoffed, "you lived with Sirius for almost two years. That man was the messiest person I know and you didn't bat an eyelash."

"Don't," Logan practically growled, "ever, say that murderous traitor's name in my house again, Remus. I mean it."

She threw the bowl in the sink, breaking it.

Remus sighed apologetically, "oh Kit, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He put the newspaper down and stood up. He walked over to Logan and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

Logan wrapped her arm around Remus. "No I am. I overreacted. It's not like I haven't said his name. It's just that now, being around Harry it's different all of a sudden."

Logan sighed. "I've had so much fun having him here and I love him so much. Every time I hear that arse's name or think of him it just reminds me that he's the reason I haven't had my nephew in my life for almost eleven years."

"Yeah," Remus patted Logan's back gently and steps away from her, "but you have the rest of his life to get to know him. I know I intend to come around more to do just that."

"Your right, your right." Her face brightened up. "Well, Moony, as you know I am now Professor Evans, so this full moon we get access to our old stomping grounds."

"We're going to Hogwarts?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "How did you get Dumbledore to agree to that?"

"Well you know that I became a registered animagus, so I told Dumbledore that I wanted to keep you company and he agreed that since I have to be there during the full moon you should come." Logan explained.

"How can I say no to that?" Laughed Remus.

"Great." Smiled Logan. "We leave Monday."

xxxxxxx

"It's great to see you, Professor." Remus greeted Dumbledore with a hand shake a few days later.

"Call me Albus, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "It's bad enough that Miss. Evans insists on calling me Sir."

Remus laughed nervously, "I'll consider it... Uh...Sir?"

"It's okay, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore laughed jovially. "You can call me sir if you absolutely insist."

"Oh, I insist, Sir." Remus smiled. "And thank you for letting me transform here tonight."

"It's not a problem in the slightest. Now why don't you go into Professor Evans new quarters and prepare for tonight. You don't look well."

••••

"Are you ready for me to change, Moony?" Logan asked Remus as they stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah it should be-" Remus was cut off with a howl of pain.

"Let's do this." Muttered Logan as Remus began to shift painfully into his werewolf form.

She gracefully shifted into a white lioness. She became a lioness the first time she transformed because of her fierce determination to protect her family and her sometimes snappish attitude.

Once Remus was transformed fully, the pair spent the rest of the night roaming around and becoming reacquainted with the grounds.

xxxxx

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Remus woke up to Logan poking and prodding his blanket covered form.

"That was probably the best transformation I've had in years." He admit to her while she had her back turned so he could dress.

"I must admit, it is good to be back." She nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kit. I really appreciate it." He said once he was fully clothed.

Logan sighed, "Remus you don't need to thank me. I want to be here with you. You're my best friend and you have been since I met you first year."

"Your mine too, Kit. You're mine, too."


	6. Professor Evans

"Welcome, staff to another wonderful year teaching brilliant minds the craft of magic." Dumbledore greeted the professors and staff before Professor McGonnagall and Hagrid had to leave to get the first years. "Before the students arrive, I would like to introduce the newest addition to our team, Miss. Logan Evans."

All of the professors immediately began to applaud Logan except for Snape who looked as though the mere thought of Logan could put him in the foulest of moods.

"It's great to be back!" Logan smiled at all of the staff, even Snape who was only glowering at her.

"And if I may say something before the students arrive?" She looked to Dumbledore, who nodded. "As you all know, my nephew, Harry Potter, is coming to Hogwarts. I would like for him to be treated normally by all of the teachers. No special treatment, because he definitely will not receive any from me. It's bad enough that the students will be engrossed in his fame once they know who he is."

All of the professors nod nodded in agreements.

"Now, the students will be arriving soon." Dumbledore announced. "Professor McGonnagall, Hagrid, if you will go to assist the first years?"

McGonnagall and Hagrid nodded and left the Great Hall to go assist first years.

About ten minutes later the second year and above students filed into the Dining Hall and took their seats at their appropriate tables. Once Fred and George spotted Logan they waved excitedly at her and she waved back with a chuckle.

Most of the students were whispering and pointing at Logan, while some of the older boys just stared at her.

Once the first years wandered in, all bright-eyed and staring in awe at the castle, Logan immediately spotted her nephew walking beside Ron. She waved to them and they gave a quick wave in return.

As soon as they were gathered in front of the professors table, McGonnagall said, "when I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Logan pretty much zoned out, her mind wandering back to her own ceremony about two decades ago, only clapping when she heard the others applaud. She was only brought out of her reveries when her nephew's name was called.

After a few minutes of deciding, the hat eventually called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Mumbled Logan excitedly as she began clapping along with the rest of the Hall.

Fred and George were excitedly exclaiming, "we got Potter! We got Potter!"

Not long later, Ron's name was called and the hat didn't take much time to shout out "Gryffindor!"

"There ya go, Ronniekins!" Logan exclaimed before she can think better of it. At all of the weird looks she received she said, "carry on, I'll be quiet."

After a stern look toward Logan, McGonnagall resumed calling the names and assigning houses.

"Now before we eat there is an announcement." Dumbledore addressed the students. Logan could practically hear Ron's stomach growl in protest. "Professor Binns has made the decision to retire from his position of teaching your History of Magic course to enjoy the rest of his afterlife. I'm pleased to have you meet your new teacher, Professor Logan Evans."

The Hall broke out into an uncertain applause except for Fred and George who, like always, decided to make a big spectacle out of the situation. They were clapping and cheering as loudly as they could.

"Now one more thing..." Dumbledores kind eyes sparkled. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The whole hall laughed including the teachers, minus Snape and Professor Quirrel, who just looked fidgety and nervous.

Suddenly mountains of food appeared on all of the tables. "Ohh, yum!"

Logan began the pile stuff onto her plate and by time she's done filling it, the plate could have rivaled Ron's with the amount of food on it.

She looked the her left to see McGonnagall staring at her plate with a slight look of disgust at the amount of food.

"Miss me, Minnie?" Logan asked through a mouth full of steak.

"Not as much as you think, Evans," McGonnagall grimaced. "And how many times have I told you and your little group not to call me 'Minnie'?"

"I'll stop calling you Minnie when you stop calling me Evans... Minnie." Smirked Logan.

"Very well," McGonnagall agreed with a slight smile, "Miss. Evans."

"I'm glad we agree, Professor." Logan smiled back.

Logan returned to her eating. Not long after she had finished, the desert appeared in place of the dinner food.

Logan took a piece of treacle tart and two pumpkin pasties and began indulging in them.

Once everyone was finished wth dessert, Dumbledore once again stood. "Okay, first years, follow your house prefects to your common rooms. Other students, you know where to go. Have a good night!"

The first year students got up first and followed their prefects and then the other students followed shortly after.

"Okay, professors, have a goodnight." Dumbledore smiled before heading to his chambers.

With a sigh and a pat to her full stomach, Logan got up and bid the other professors goodnight before retiring to her chambers for the night.

xxxxxxx

"Hi, guys!" Logan greeted her first class of the day, which were second years. "My name is Logan Evans, and I'm your new History of Magic professor!

"I was thinking that we could just take the first day to go over some questions you might have for me."

A boy with brown hair and a freckled face raised his hand and asked, "are you related to the Weasleys? You look just like them."

Logan chuckled, "no, Mr. Baxter, I'm not. We just share a few features which happen to be red hair and freckles."

After the rest of the class asked their questions the class was over and it was on to third years, then first years.

"Hello, Aunt Logan!" Harry greeted Logan with a smile as he walked into the classroom with Ron.

"Hello, Harry!" Logan smiled back. "And remember it's Professor Evans here. That goes for you too, Ickle Ronniekins.

"Ugh, really, with the nicknames Log-" Ron paused. "I mean, Professor Evans."

"Sorry, Ronnie, now go take a seat you two, I'll see you inside." Logan gently pushed Harry and Ron inside of the class room.

Once all of the students were in the room, Logan joined them.

She stopped at her desk and turned around to address the class, "Hello, class, my name is Logan Evans. And I'm your new History of Magic professor. Let's make this a good year!"


	7. The Prisoner of Azkaban

Something was off, she could tell. As her boyfriend, David Fletcher, kissed her neck against the wall of their common room she felt his eyes on her.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened her hazel eyes and saw his grey ones staring at them, a loathing and disgusted look on his face.

She didn't know why he was all of a sudden so interested in her and Colton. It's not like he didn't have a different girlfriend every two weeks.

Gently pushing Colton away, Logan tore her gaze away from him turning to her boyfriend of seven months.

"Colton, I have to go help James, Peter, and Sirius with their homework. Remus can't, he has prefect duties." She told him.

"Of course, love," Colton sighed, planting one last kiss on her neck and then one on her lips, "I'm going to head up to my dorm. I told Henry and Liam that I'd play a round or two of Exploding Snap before bed."

"Okay, night." Logan leaned up and kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight." Cody left up the stairs to the Gryffindor boy's dorms.

"Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail," Logan plopped down on the sofa next between James and Sirius, Peter was sat on the other side of James, "still need help with that History of Magic essay?"

James smirked at his friend, "well Kit-Kat, I think the real question is whether or not Fletcher found whatever he was searching for on your neck."

He yanked playfully on the collar of her robes, "because he sure seemed to have left something."

"If you're taking about a hickey, Puppy-Love, then you are sorely mistaken. Colton left no such thing." Logan rolled her eyes.

"How do you always know when I'm lying?" James asked his best girl-friend. "It's slightly terrifying to be honest."

"Can you guys not?" Sirius exclaimed, bitterly. "We need to work on our essay."

"Why so 'serious', Paddy?" Logan chuckled at her own play on words.

"That joke got old after the first twenty times you used it today." Sirius glared at Logan. "Between you three and Moony I can't say anything without a 'Sirius/Serious' jab thrown at me."

"Oh," Logan smiles playfully, "does Paddy need an itch behind his ear scratched? Does he feel neglected? Maybe he needs a belly rub?"

Logan reached up and ran a hand through Sirius's shoulder length black hair and rested the other hand on his stomach . "Don't worry, Paddy-Cake, Logie loves you!"

"Shut up..." Sirius mumbles while batting Logan's hand away from his hair but leaving the other on his stomach

"You know you love me, Paddle Boat!"

•••

Summer before Harry's third year

•••

'Beep. Beep. Beep."

Logan woke up with a loud groan. She blindly slapped at her alarm clock and turned it off. With an angry sigh caused by her unwanted dream/memory, she got out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe before leaving her room and heading to Harry's closed door.

She knocked loudly on it while calling out, "Harry, it's time to get up! We have to get you to Molly's in an hour! The boys wanted to have a game of Quidditch before Charlie and Bill leave for work."

"I'm already up!" Harry's voice called from the kitchen.

"Well then." Mumbled Logan as she walks out to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, looking at the cover page of the Daily Prophet.

"Aunt Logan," Harry looked up at her, "who's Sirius Black?"

It was in that moment that Logan's heart felt like it stopped beating. "W-what do you mean?"

"This," Harry faced the newspaper toward his aunt, who's heart immediately dropped, "this paper says that he was my mum and dad's Secret Keeper. The one that betrayed them."

"Harry, just leave it be." Logan practically pleaded with her nephew. "Please."

"No!" Harry suddenly jumped up from his chair. "I want to know!"

"Go to your room." Logan said to him, ins deathly quiet voice.

"I will not!" Harry yelled. "I have the right to know! They are my parents!"

"Go to your room NOW!" Logan shouted, her temper overflowing.

Surprised at Logan's out burst and the distressed look on her usually cheerful face, Harry nodded slightly and hesitantly headed to his room.

Rushing forward as soon as the door to Harry's room shut, Logan snatched up the paper. On the front cover was a photo of someone she never wanted to see again. Sirius Black.

All in a rush, images from almost twelve years ago came back into her mind:

Getting word that there was going to be an attack at Godric's Hallow. Rushing there as fast as she could. Storming into the house, finding one of her best mates dead on the floor, his eyes glazed over. Crying while clutching to his cold body.

Remembering that Lily and Harry might still be alive. Rushing up the stairs and into Harry's nursery to find her twin sister also dead and her nephew/godson missing.

Finally collapsing to the floor and breaking down. Dumbledore eventually showing up with order members to 'clear the bodies'. Him telling her about Harry. Crying even more. Cursing the name Sirius Orion Black repeatedly.

With a loud, sobbing scream, Logan threw the newspaper across the room with great force.

Immediately after, racking sobs took over her body and she fell to her knees.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her. Opening her eyes quickly she looked and saw Harry. She then tried (and failed) to stop crying.

"Aunt Logan," Harry said quietly, "you need to talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she slowly composed herself, "I yelled at you and it was unnecessary."

"No," Harry sighed, letting go of his aunt, "I was out of line and that was unnecessary."

"It's time I tell you about Sirius Black..." She sighed while wiping away the remaining tears. "Isn't it?"

Harry nodded slightly, "I think so."

"Come on, then." Logan stood unsteadily with the help of her nephew, walked into the sitting room and shakily lowered herself onto the love seat.

Harry joined her.

"Gather round kiddies, it's story time!" She joked, trying to lighten the moods.

At hearing this, her nephew cracked a small grin.

"All right, the year was nineteen seventy-one and I had just met Remus and joined him in his compartment.

•••

September 1, 1971

'Do you mind if I sit with you?' Logan asked a sandy-haired boy in worn looking black robes. 'My twin sister decided to sit with her friend Severus, but he gives me an uneasy feeling.'

'No, of course I don't mind,' the boy smiled and Logan sat down, 'I'm Remus Lupin.'

'Nice to meet you, Remus.' Logan smiled. 'My name's Logan Evans. Are you a first year?'

'Yes,' Remus nodded, 'are you?'

Logan nodded yes.

After a train ride of talking, they got off and headed to the boats first years ride on. Seeing as Lily joined a boat with Severus, Logan decided to join Remus as he sat in a boat with a boy with black hair and glasses and a boy with shaggy black hair and a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

'Hello!' The boy with glasses greeted the two. 'The name's James. James Potter.'

'And I'm Sirius Black!' The shaggy haired boy added.

'I'm Remus Lupin.' Remus smiled politely

'Logan Evans at your service!' Logan joked while giving a jaunty wave to the two boys.

The four conversed for most of the ride, until the grand Hogwarts castle came into view.

'No way...' Logan whispered in awe. She suddenly jumped and to get a better view.

When she did that from the sudden shift of balance, the boat lurched and flipped over, depositing the four eleven year-olds into the dark water of the lake.

•••

"And after that, we were the best of friends, including a small boy named Peter Pettigrew who the boys shared a dorm with." Logan recounted the story to Harry. "Eventually I guess Sirius gave in to the pressures of his family or something along the lines of that. The Blacks' were a prominent pureblood family who despised muggleborns and only tolerated half-bloods. They hated non purebloods, Muggles, and 'blood traitors' which your father was called. Blood traitors are purebloods who like Muggles and muggleborns. That's what some horrid people call the Weasleys, who you know are lovely people. Anyways, back to Black. He caved and gave up your parents and then he killed Peter and blew up twelve Muggles. The bastard is or was rotting in Azkaban with the dementors. I swear if I ever come across the low life, psychotic, murderous, arsehole again he'll be dead within the minute."

Little did she know an underweight scraggly black dog had slept on her porch the following night...


	8. Solemnly Swear

"I haven't seen you drink fire whiskey straight from the bottle like that since seventh year."

Logan looked up to see her best friend sitting next to her.

She had been sitting at her dining room table after taking Harry to the Weasley's house for the last month of summer. "I also haven't had to deal with the thought of Sirius possibly knocking on my door for twelve years."

"Touché." Remus grinned. "How're you holding up there, Kit?"

"I can't stop thinking about everything." Logan sighs dejectedly as she took a long sip of her drink. "How he betrayed James and Lily, how he was one of my best friends, how I trusted him... Loved him. Damnit, Moony I was so in love with him that it hurt..."

••••

April 17, 1978 • Marauders' seventh year

"Stop pouting, Kitty." Sirius smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's pouting lips. "It's very unbecoming of you."

"I'd quit pouting if Remus and Peter didn't ditch us for the library. And James! The great prat ditching us to go snog his precious 'Lily Flower'." Logan glared at Sirius.

"Aww, Kitty-Cat, don't start making me jealous of Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, now." Sirius lounged back on his bed, pulling Logan with him so her head rested on his chest. "Maybe you should give me a nice long snog to make me feel better about myself ?"

"You're incorrigible, Pads," Logan giggled, "but I guess that's why I love you."

With a sly smile Sirius said, "I love you, too, Kitten, a lot." He then moved his head so his lips reached Logan's and they began to snog rather passionately.

••••

"Ugh," Logan groaned, "I was so stupid, Remus. A stupid, hormonal, lovesick, bloody, teenager."

"If you were stupid, then we were all fools, Kit." Remus sighed. "We all trusted the bastard and look where it got us. James, Peter, and Lily dead, and you, look at yourself. You're sitting around at ten in the morning, drinking yourself into oblivion."

"Moony," Logan looked up at her friend nervously, "there's something I want to do. And you might not want to and that's okay, but I think I have to."

"What?" Remus asked, looking at her cautiously.

"Do you want to look at some old photo albums with me?" Logan asked him shyly. "I haven't seen Lily or James' faces in almost seven years. I've lost the courage get to open the damned book because I'm scared of seeing the bastard's face in it."

"Yeah," Remus smiled at his friend. "I'd love to."

A few minutes later Remus and Logan were sitting next to each other on the sofa, a large photo album spread out across their laps.

"Look at that one!" Logan smiled, pointing to a picture of Sirius and James throwing her into her old pool and splashing Lily in the process. They were about fifteen in the picture. "I remember that day... Ah, good times, good times."

Remus laughed, "you tried to drown James!"

"Exactly!" Logan laughed with him. "He was a prat and threw me into the pool! He deserved it!"

"Okay, but then you threw my book at Petunia and she fed it to the neighbor's dog!" Remus argued with her in a good natured way.

"First of all, I didn't know it would hit her, although I'll admit... It was ridiculously funny. And secondly, she's an arse, it's no surprise that she'd feed it to Bud." Logan sent Remus a pointed book. "And it was 'Peter Pan', Moony. What's with you and that damn flying child?"

"It's a good book!" Remus exclaimed for what feels like the millionth time since he'd met Logan.

Logan threw her hands up in mock surrender. "I never said it wasn't! But it gets a bit excessive when you turn my brand new Quidditch gloves pink because of it."

"You got the color out..." Grumbled Remus, looking back to the album.

"Yeah," Logan laughed, "but not before I had to wear them to a game!"

"Oh, you survived. It didn't kill you!"

"Yeah," Logan glared at him, " but you're lucky I didn't kill you, for that."

"Oh, the terror of it all." Remus exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hush, Moonbeam." Logan hit Remus lightly on the shoulder before standing and putting the album away.

Once she was done she sat back on the couch. She sighed and turned to Remus. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, Remus. Harry's safety is our number one concern here. If I have to track down Sirius and kill him myself to protect my nephew, I will, no hesitation to it."

"I know," Remus patted Logan's shoulder comfortingly, "but I don't think that going out looking for him is the solution right now."

Logan furrowed her brow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I have a plan," Remus explained to her, "but I need your help."

"Of course," Logan nodded, "what do you have in mind."

"Dumbledore contacted me." Remus said. "He offered me a job as DADA professor at Hogwarts."

"Remus!" Logan exclaimed. "That's great! You took it right?"

Remus nodded, "yes, I did. I figure it'll be safer for Harry if we're both there to look after him."

Logan nodded in agreement. "Right, and if Sirius shows his face then we'll be there to take him out."

Remus chuckled ruefully, "Kit, you and your evil thoughts are worrying me."

"He got my sister and best friend killed, Moony. He's gonna regret even thinking about escaping that hellhole." Logan told Remus deadly serious.

"And we'll make him regret it." Remus agreed.

"Good," the corners of Logan's mouth quirked up, "we're on the same page then."

"Definitely," Remus said to Logan while standing up and heading toward the kitchen, "we definitely are, Kit."

"Good, I couldn't handle it if you were against me on this." Logan followed her best friend.

"You don't have to worry, we're in this together." Remus assured her. "Till the end."

"Till the end." Logan stuck her hand out in front of her, with only her pinky finger up. "For old times?"

Remus smiled and linked his pinky with hers. "Together?"

"Together."

They both looked in the others eyes and clearly said in unison, "I solemnly swear to be in this till the end."


	9. Moony and Kit: Hogwarts Style

A/N: This story WILL NOT directly follow the 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' book word for word. There will be the occasional quote here and there, but the book follows mainly Logan and Remus as they come to find the truth out about Sirius. The book will continue to follow the remaining Marauders through books 4-7.

•••

"You sure you wanna take the train, Moonbeam?" Logan asked Remus as she prepared to Floo to Hogwarts, wanting to 'avoid the loud children and inevitable migraines as much as possible' in her words.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Remus smiled up at her from where he was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a mug of hot chocolate, "I think it'll be good for a professor to be there considering the Dementors that'll be looming around."

Logan chuckled ruefully and shakes her head. "I cannot believe that Dumbledore is actually allowing those happiness-suckers on school grounds."

"Logan, Sirius escaped Azkaban," Remus said to Logan as if she could have forgotten, "Harry could be in real danger. You said it yourself."

Logan sighed while plopping down in the chair across from Remus. "I know but... Moony, do you honestly think that Sirius would go after Harry? He's his godchild, after all."

Remus unceremoniously dropped the paper into the table. "You need to stop this Logan."

"Stop what?" Logan asked even though she knows exactly 'what'.

"Acting like you hate his guts and want to shift into Kit to maul him the first chance you have, and then going soft and making comments like that." Remus told her, slightly agitated.

Logan dropped her head onto the table with a groan. "It's just so confusing, Remy... He was just such an important, huge chunk of my life and it sucks to think it was a lie. That the brave, kind, selfless, hilarious git that I grew up turned out to be nothing more than just another evil, murderous, manipulative Black that should've ended up in Slytherin with the rest of his horrendous family."

Remus sighed and reached across the table to pat Logan's head, "I know how you feel, Logan."

Logan let out a bitter laugh. "You mean you slept with the man who sold your sister, brother-in-law and nephew out to You-Know-Who?"

Remus involuntarily let out a chuckle which earned him a glare from Logan.

"Is Lily and James' death funny to you, Lupin?" She growled.

All humor immediately lost from Remus' face, he shook his head. "Of course not, Kit, it's just that I didn't know Sirius to quite that extent."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't either..."

••••

"Dementor?!" Logan screeched at Madam Pomfrey as she checked over Harry. "You people allowed MY NEPHEW TO BE ATTACKED!?"

"Aunt Logan," Harry quietly interrupted his aunt's ranting, "it's alright, I'm fine. Remus got rid of the Dementor."

"Damn lucky he did." She muttered and then turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "You are damn lucky he knew how to get rid of the depression they leave behind."

"I agree." Madam Pomfrey nodded, unafraid of Logan's withering glare. "It'll be good for these children to have a Defense professor who knows what he's doing."

Logan curtly nodded. "Do you mind if I have a moment with my nephew?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey shakes her head, "I'll be in my office. Just call to me when you're finished so I can check him out and send him to his common room." She headed back to her office.

"Harry," Logan sighed as she sat next to her nephew on the hospital bed, "do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"No..." Harry shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"If it was about James and Lily, it might help to tell me about it. I don't talk about them much either and you and I can both agree on the fact that I can be a bit paranoid and shaky about stuff sometimes." Logan smoothed down Harry's messy hair.

"It was the night that Voldemort killed them." Harry looked down at the ground.

"Harry..."

"She sacrificed herself for me!" Harry said, his voice raising. "She was begging him to let me live!"

Logan wrapped her arms around her nephew, eyes filling with tears. "They loved you so much Harry."

Harry pulled away from Logan, a sad look on his face. "But I never had the chance to love them."

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, taking in one another's comfort, eventually Logan walked Harry back to the Gryffindor common room.

"This is where I leave you, young warrior." Logan smirked and said to Harry in an overly dramatic voice. "Make wise decisions and follow good paths. Make your elders proud!"

Harry chortled, "by 'elders', do you mean Remus and you?"

"Yes," Logan nodded, "but keep in mind, you ever call me old to my face and it'll be... Off to the dungeons!"

"I think you're getting stuff mixed up, Aunt Logan." Harry shook his head, still chuckling.

"Probably," Logan tilted her head in thought, "I guess that being raised as a muggle for more than ten years and then taking Muggle Studies didn't really help my 'Muggle knowledge'."

"Okay," Harry laughed, "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Aunt Logan."

"Right-o, Harry," Logan smiled, "see ya then. But remember, we're in school. It's Professor Evans till further notice."

"Goodnight..." Harry smirked, "Professor Evans."

"Goodnight..." Logan repeated, "student, and not my nephew. I do not know you out of school. I don't know that your favorite muggle junk food is cinnamon doughnuts. Or that you're allergic to bee stings."

"Oh, yeah," Harry cringed, remembering the 'bee incident' from the summer after his first year, "poor Mrs. Weasley almost had a panic attack. She didn't know what was wrong with me."

"She's a trooper," Logan laughed, "everything was fine."

She then smiled at her nephew and drew him in for a quick hug. "I'm glad you're okay after tonight, but I need to go make some rounds with Remus. Ya know, check all the broom closets for mischievous students who have nothing better to do than sneak off at night to snog."

"Okay," Harry laughed at his aunt, "Goodnight Aunt Logan– er, Professor Evans."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter." Logan turned around and began walking to Remus' quarters as Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed into the portrait hole.

••••

When Logan reached Remus' room, she knocked on the portrait entrance. "Hey, Moony, you ready for rounds? Open up!"

"Ugh!" Shouted the portrait of a skinny, old woman with grey hair and lots of make-up with a poofy, blood red dress on. "Can't a woman get some rest in this castle? If it's not the annoying children that run by screeching, or Peeves dropping water on me, it's professors who think they're 'all that' and don't have to show an old woman some consideration."

Just as Logan was getting ready to make a quip at the bitter woman, the portrait swung open and Remus stepped out. "Kit, hey, yeah I'm ready."

When Remus closed the portrait and the old women saw him, a flirtatious grin appeared on her wrinkly face and she began to bat her eyelashes. "Oh, my good sir, are you here to save me from the perils of this foolish, insolent, little ginger?"

"Hey!" Logan gave an indignant shout of opposition. "I'll have you know that people pay hundreds of dollars for this color!"

"Kit, let's not argue with the picture." Remus muttered under his breath to Logan, who is now glaring daggers at the portrait. He then turned to the old lady and spoke louder, "ah, Estella, my love, you are looking absolutely stunning. But, alas, I mustn't dawdle in this corridor, as the inhabitants of Hogwarts' safety depends on me, tonight."

As Estella was fawning over Remus' 'bravery', he quickly took Logan by the elbow and lead her away from the portrait.

"Ahahaha!" Logan doubled over in laughter as soon as they were at a safe distance. "My good sir! The old lady in the painting has a crush on you! She fancies you!"

"Oh, shut it!" Remus snapped as he was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

"Okay, okay!" Logan surrendered under Remus' glare. "Let's just do our rounds and make sure that no little snots are trying to get lucky in a broom closet."

"I remember when you used to try and 'get lucky' in all the broom closets." Remus scoffed at his best friend.

"That's different." Logan replied indignantly as they began to walk down various corridors. "And I didn't try to get shagged. I did get shagged because incase you forgot, I was a catch."

"Yeah," Remus laughed, bumping her shoulder lightly with his own, "I distinctly remember telling you that I no longer wanted to hear about your little rendezvous."

"Yeah, yea-" Logan stopped when she hears rustling coming from inside one of the broom closets. "Oh, Moony, we've got our first catch of the night. It's good one, I can feel it!"

"I don't get why these children must snog in broom closets after hours. It's only the first night back for Merlin's sake!" Remus shook his head as Logan readied to yank open the closet door.

"Busted!" She murmured as she pulled the door open quickly. Then as the students turned around and they see who they were, Logan's eyes widened comically. "Percy? You're out after hours, snogging?"

"Miss Evans! Er- I mean Professor Evans, what are you doing in the corridors?" Percy stumbled over his words as he fixed his glasses that had gone askew and the blonde girl he'd been kissing fixed her hair.

"Me? I'm a professor, Mr. Weasley, I'm doing rounds." Logan began to laugh. "Oh, T-Squared would just love this. Your mother would be just beside herself."

"No!" Percy exclaimed loudly. "Don't tell anyone! Please, Professor, my record would be ruined, being caught in a position like this one."

"Go on," Logan smirked, "get to your common rooms. And I hate to do this to you, but five points from Gryffindor."

She turned to the blonde she recognized as Penelope Clearwater. "Five from Ravenclaw too, Miss Clearwater."

"Thank you, Professor," Percy bowed his head in embarrassment, "I can assure you that this will not happen again."

Percy and Penelope scurried off in opposite directions toward their respective common rooms.

Remus turned to Logan, "is he one of Molly and Arthur's?"

"Yep," Logan nodded, "third oldest. He's a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, though, so I actually can't even be mad about him breaking the rules for once. It's really hilarious to be honest with you, Moonbeam."

"Of course you aren't mad," Remus laughed, "that's all you used to do from fourth year up!"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my 'rendezvous'?" Logan nudged Remus on the arm as they continue down the corridors.

"I don't," Remus smiled slightly, "I'm just saying that you'd be a bit of a hypocrite if you were angry."

"I'm no hypocrite, Moony!" Logan exclaimed with mock indignation.

"I didn't say you were!"

"I'm so cool," Logan said and Remus could tell she was about to ramble on, "that I freeze in hundred degree heat. I'm like the cool aunt that buys you stuff and takes you places and never ever judges you or tries to talk about sex with you. I'm awesome! I'm the cool teacher, Moonboy. You can only hope to live up to me and my unblemished record of cool. They call me 'Professor Cool: Queen of Awesome'. They love me. I am their ruler, their savior. I am the light in their darkness, Remus!"

"Sure you are!" Remus almost doubled over in laughter.

"I am!" Logan glared at her friend and colleague. "You're doubting me! Don't you doubt me!"

"I would never!" Remus mock gasped and clapped a hand over his heart. "It hurts that you would even say that! I'm wounded, you have wounded me."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Kit," Remus laughed, "I'm only playing."

"I'm like their God, Moony." Logan told Remus firmly.

"And I don't doubt it for a second, Kit."


	10. Trelawney's Predictions

"Okay, that's all the time we have today, class," as soon as Logan said that all of the fifth year students in her classroom hurriedly got up and began to leave, "hey! Don't forget, ten inches on Wendelin the Weird and her use of the Flame-Freezing Charm."

As Logan was cleaning up her desk that had parchments that needed to be graded strewn about it, Fred and George Weasley approached her.

"Professor Evans," George started and then his twin continued.

"We need your lovely help this evening."

"With?" She questioned glancing up from her desk.

"We need a detention." The two redheaded boys.

"Okay?" Logan chuckled. "Then go prank somebody, preferably Snape, and get one. It's not Rocket Science."

At their confused looks she adds, "nevermind. Just go pull a prank or something."

"That's what we're planning on doing." George said. "Pulling a prank."

"But on Filch." Fred told her. "And if we tell him we have a terrifying detention with you, he'll have to let us go without one!"

"So you want a grueling, painstakingly awful detention, with me?" Logan laughed. "Me, who is practically your aunt? Your older, more distinguished, and awesome partner in crime?"

"Please?" They pleaded in unison.

"Well," Logan said, "you're going to have to do something worth giving detention for."

"Oh!" George exclaimed. " I've got it!"

He whispered something inaudible into his brother's ear.

"Brilliant, Georgie!" Fred exclaimed and pulled a small pale blue taffy looking thing out of his pocket. "Would you care for a taffy, Professor?"

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Weasley." Logan winked. She took the candy and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm, blueberry. What's it do?"

"Do you have a mirror?" Fred asked with a sly smirk.

"No," Logan laughed, "how bad is it?"

"Not too bad." George laughed back. "Just different colored hair that wears off after a couple of minutes."

"We haven't quite figured out how to make it stick." Fred added.

"Ooh, what color?" Logan asked while touching her newly dyed locks that were pulled into a high bun.

"Blue," George smirked, "do you like it?"

"You little snots. I hate blue!" Logan mock sneered. "Detention, the both of you! I should hang you by your toes in the dungeon for this."

"Looking forward to it!" The twins smiled jovially and spoke in unison.

"Alright," Logan chuckled as her locks changed back to their original orange, "get outta here. And five points to Gryffindor for the beautiful use of potions to create this."

"See ya, Professor!"

They happily left Logan to her organizing and not long later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, Harry looking paler than normal.

"Hey, guys," Logan smiled, "what's up?"

"We've got a problem-" Ron began to explain before Hermione's interrupted him.

"There is no problem! You are just paranoid." Hermione turned to Harry. "You are not going to die."

Logan's eyes widened as Ron exclaimed, "you saw the teacup Hermione, it showed the grim!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Logan stopped the bickering, "calm down, guys. What's going on? Why do you think Harry's going to die?"

"Professor Trelawney predicted it." Harry told her. "She saw a grim at the bottom of my teacup."

"Ha!" Logan laughed and the trio looked at her with wide eyes. "Guys, every year since I've taught here, crazy ole Trelawney has predicted the death of some poor student and they're all still breathing."

"So," Harry started, "I'm not going to die?"

"Harry, if it's up to me you won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon." Logan assured her nephew.

"Now that that's all cleared up," Hermione said, "let's go and finish our Potions essays."

Ron groaned while Harry said, "you two go ahead. I'll catch up, I need to talk to my aunt."

"O-okay?" Ron said as more of a question. "We'll be in the common room when you finish up, mate. 'Night Logan."

"Goodnight, Professor." Hermione sent a pointed look at Ron for calling Logan by her first name in school and then left the classroom with him not far behind.

Logan sat down at her desk chair. "What's going on Harry?"

"I-I think I am going to die." Harry reluctantly told her.

"What, why?" Logan asked in a slight panic. "Has your scar been hurting?"

"No, it's just that," Harry paused, "I've seen t-the grim a couple of times."

"The grim?" Logan asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"I only saw it for a few moments at a time, but it bloody well looked that way." Harry told her.

"Describe it." Logan told her nephew, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"But don't you know what it lo-"

Logan interrupted Harry. "I know, I know, just humor me."

"Uh, well, it was a big, scraggly, black dog." Harry described, unsure of why Logan wanted him to do it.

"What color eyes did it have?" Logan pushed.

"I'm not sure." Harry told her. "They didn't really pop out enough to notice."

"You're sure? They weren't, say, bright yellow?"

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "They definitely weren't."

"Okay," Logan paused for a few seconds, "Harry, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned her.

"Yeah," Logan smiled at the boy, "now go on and finish that essay, you know that Hermione won't leave you be till you've done it."

"Right." Harry headed toward the door. "Goodnight, Aunt Logan. And thanks."

"No problem, Harry." Logan smiled. "Goodnight."

As soon as she was sure that Harry was a good distance away she stood quickly and ran to Remus' classroom and burst in the door. "Remus!"

Remus' head snapped up from where he was correcting parchments. "Kit? What's wrong?"

"Harry saw Padfoot!" Logan exclaimed out of breath.

"What?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "Close the door quick!"

Logan hurried to shut the door and then Remus casted a spell to make it so they couldn't be heard from the outside.

"Harry saw Sirius?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"Not exactly," Logan shook her head, "he saw him in Padfoot form."

"How do you know?" Questioned Remus.

"He thinks he's been seeing a grim." Logan told him. "But it isn't a grim. It's Sirius, he's been stalking Harry apparently."

"How are you sure?" Remus asked the redhead.

"I asked about the eyes." Logan explained. "He said they didn't stick out and he couldn't tell what color they were."

"Grims have bright yellow eyes." Remus said, the same feeling that Logan had settling into his stomach. "No way he wouldn't have noticed them."

"Exactly."

"So what are we going to do?" Remus asked running a hand through his slightly greying hair.

"Well, if he keeps his distance and isn't stupid enough to get close to Harry again, then we leave him for the Dementors to find." Logan told him.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll hunt his furry arse down and make sure he stays away myself."


	11. Thantophobia

"Okay class, my name is Professor Remus Lupin," Remus greeted his third year DADA class. "Today, for this class, we have another professor joining us to observe a lesson."

Logan gave a jaunty wave to the class that was staring at her expectantly. "Hey guys!"

"Professor Evans is a good friend of mine." Remus told the class. "We were in the same year as Gryffindors, actually."

Parvati Patil raised her hand with a slight giggle. "Are you two together?"

"Oh, um, uh," Remus stumbled over his words while Logan broke out into laughter, "no, Miss Patil, we are only very good friends."

"Oh." Parvati flushed pink while Lavender Brown giggled at her friend's embarrassment.

"Okay," Remus resumed teaching with a bit of a blush, " does anybody know what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately. "Miss Granger?"

"A boggart is a creature that takes on the form of whoever approaches it's worst fear. For that reason, nobody knows it's true form." Hermione recited, probably from a book.

"Very good." Remus smiled at Hermione and then turned to a large wooden wardrobe. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"So," Remus continued, "to get rid of it we must say, 'Riddikulus' to weaken it into something non-fearsome and laughable. So, who's first?"

All of the children's hands shot in the air, wanting to be the firsts to test out the spell. All except for one, Neville Longbottom.

"Mr. Longbottom," Remus smiled encouragingly at Neville, "why don't you go first?"

Neville's face took on a terrified look as all of the other children sullenly lowered their hands.

"M-me, Pr-Professor Lupin?" Neville stuttered. "Oh, I-I don't th-think I could

d-do it."

"Nonsense!" Remus dismissed Neville's worries with a wave of his hand. "Now, step forward and tell us your fear."

Neville took a minuscule, nervous step forward and then muttered, "Professor Snape."

"What was that Mr. Longbottom?" Remus questioned, not quite having heard him. "You'll have to speak up, I'm afraid."

"Professor Snape." Neville said louder with an embarrassed look.

Some of the Gryffindors quietly chuckled while mostly all of the Slytherins began to muster things like, "of course he's afraid of Snape, he's a little sissy."

"With good reason." Muttered Logan before a quick glare from Remus quieted her.

"Okay, now, you live with your grandmother, correct?" Remus questioned Neville, ignoring the class' snickering.

"Yessir." Neville nodded.

"How does your grandmother dress?"

Neville went on to describe his grandmother's appearance in detail, right down to her big red purse.

"Very good," Remus chuckled, knowing what was about to take place, "now when the boggart comes out, as you cast the Riddikulus spell, I want you to imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's attire."

"Um, o-okay." Neville nodded, still a bit unsure about the whole situation.

"Alright then, let's begin." Remus pointed his wand at the wardrobe and it popped open.

Out walked Snape with the usual greasy hair, hooked nose, and menacing sneer on his face. He began to stride toward Neville, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Ri-Riddik-Riddikulus!" Neville shouted at Snape. He immediately transformed from a scowling, fearsome professor into a Snape with granny clothing on. Everybody began to laugh hysterically, Logan being the loudest from her spot next to Remus.

"Okay," Remus smiled in mild amusement, "line up, everybody."

Students pushed and shoved to get into line and once they were finally lined up, they begin to face the boggart one-by-one.

There were mummies, clowns, snakes, and giant spiders (courtesy of Ron) that the boggart took place of.

Eventually, Harry's turn arrived.

Thinking that Voldemort would be Harry's boggart, both Remus and Logan had the same idea as they leapt in front of the boy.

The boggart immediately sensed Remus' fear as it turned into what looked like a floating white orb.

Before Remus could cast the spell and send it back to it's wardrobe, it began to flicker and turned into a body on the ground.

The body was a redheaded woman lying on the ground with wide, vacant, emerald eyes.

The boggart again flickered and turned into a man, in the same position as the woman, with hazel eyes, covered by thin, round, wire-framed glasses, and messy black hair.

The boggart then began to rapidly change appearances, switching between dead bodies, Harry and Remus' bodies now being part of it.

"Riddikulus!" Logan shouted in a shaky, tear laced voice at the same time as Remus banished the creature back to its wardrobe.

"Okay, children," Remus addressed the wide eyed third years, "class is let out early. Enjoy the rest of your day, there's no homework."

The confused students gathered their things and slowly, still looking at the shaken up Logan, left the room, murmuring about what had just taken place.

Once everybody else had left, there were three students left behind: Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Aunt Logan," Harry begin tentatively, knowing how touchy she was on the subject of his parents, "are you-"

"I'm fine Harry." Logan cut him off, not wanting to speak about what had just taken place.

"That's your fear?" Ron asked, unsurely. "Seeing the people you love dead?"

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"You know, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Hermione spoke up. "It's a completely rational fear; losing people that you love, I mean. It's actually got a proper name... Thantophobia is what it's called."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with wide cerulean eyes. "She's not ashamed! She just saw the dead bodies of her bloody family! Cut her some slack."

Hermione looked down at the floor embarrassedly. "Right, I'm incredibly sorry, Professor. Sometimes I'm just terribly blunt when I shouldn't be."

"It's alright, Hermione." Logan smiled her gentle, maternal, smile at the embarrassed girl. "You meant well, after all."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry once again asked his aunt, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Harry." Logan assured him. "Now you better leave before your late for lunch."

"But-"

"Go!" Logan insisted.

Reluctantly, Harry and his friends left for the Great Hall where gossip would no doubt be spreading about what had happened.

"You alright, Kit?" Remus asked while putting an arm around the abnormally pale and quiet Logan.

"I will be."


	12. Suspicions

"Whaa?" Logan mumbled sleepily as she felt somebody shake her shoulder.

"Kit, you need to wake up." Remus' urgent voice filled the silent room.

"Why?" Whined Logan while burrowing further into her blankets.

"Logan, now!" Remus said more forcefully. "Sirius was in the castle!"

Upon hearing that, Logan shot up in bed, all of her previous grogginess gone. "What?!"

"He tried to break into the Gryffindor tower." Remus explained as Logan ran into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas and into her robes.

"Harry?" Logan asked when she emerged from the bathroom. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Remus assured her as the exited Logan's quarters. "Although, the Fat Lady wouldn't let Sirius in, so he slashed her portrait."

•••

"Oh, no," Logan mumbled as they approached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room to see all of the Professors gathered around the destroyed portrait. "Headmaster, was he caught?"

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore turned to Logan, "I can trust that Mr. Lupin filled you in on the situation?"

"Yes," Logan nodded, "please, tell me you captured him."

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid that he got away before we could. All of the children are asleep in the Great Hall if you would like to see your nephew and then help search the castle."

"Of course." Logan nodded. "Remus?"

"Yeah, I'll come."

As Logan and Remus walked to the Great Hall Logan said, "this isn't good, Moony."

"Don't worry, Kit," Remus replied, we'll figure it out. Harry will be okay."

"I want to believe you, but I'm just not sure." When they reached the Great Hall they saw rows upon rows of sleeping bags with children asleep inside of them.

"He's over there." Remus pointed in the direction of a cluster of three sleeping bags. Inside of them were a redhead, a bushy brown haired girl and a messy black haired boy.

They quietly approached the trio and Logan crouched down beside Harry's sleeping bag. She lightly ran her hand over his messy hair, smoothing it down. "He's been looking paler and like he's been getting less sleep lately."

"Can you blame him?" Questioned Remus gently.

"No," Logan stood with a sigh, "I honestly just wish that I could do something more to help than I already am."

"I know." Remus gently ushered her out of the Great Hall and they began to search the various corridors and classrooms.

As they were were checking the DADA room Logan spoke, "if they don't find him in here, I think that maybe tomorrow night we should search the grounds."

"But Logan, the Dementors..." Remus trailed off.

"We both know how to get rid of them." Logan persisted. "C'mon Moony, for Harry."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "how in the world do you always manage to get me to do stupid things?"

"I like to think that it's my super power."

••••

"Okay, so, where do we start?" Remus asked Logan as they exited the castle the next night.

Logan took a deep breath and looked around. "If you were a psychotic mutt-man where would you hide?"

"Uh," Remus tilted his head as they walked, "I don't know, because I'm not one."

"I know that." Logan rolled her eyes. "It's just something, like a Muggle expression, I guess you could say."

"Oh." Remus nodded in understanding. "Well, if I were a psychotic Sirius Black I would go for the forest. And in Animagus form."

"Yeah." Logan agreed. "That way the Dementors couldn't detect me and students or staff couldn't recognize me."

"Exactly." They set off toward the forest.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, the Dementors began moving in on them.

"Bloody things..." Logan murmured before silently doing the 'Expecto Patronum' spell and summoning her lioness Patronus.

When only some of them went away, Remus added his wolf Patronus and between the two, the Dementors finally floated away.

The lioness and wolf returned gracefully to their respective witch/wizard's wands.

"I swear they think I'm Sirius Black." Logan grumbled. "Or maybe that I'm hiding him in my robes!"

"Okay," Remus chuckled at Logan's ranting, "calm down there. You're getting a bit carried away."

"Those bloody things are getting more than a bit carried away." Logan glared at the Dementors that floated around the castle. "Trying to attack me, like I'm some sort of criminal? I don't bloody think so!"

"Alright, c'mon, let's go search." Remus gently took Logan by the arm and led the still grumbling and muttering woman further into the forest.

"Alright," Logan said to Remus, "you go left and I go right?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded, "just remember to look out for the creatures that roam around. Some are dangerous."

"Okay. If you see him send up red sparks with your wand and then I'll come and find you." Logan told the man.

"Alright, the same goes for you."

Logan nodded and then they both set off in different directions.

The further Logan got into the forest, the more creeped out she became. Every sound, whether it be a twig snapping or the wind rustling in the trees, she found herself gripping her wand tighter and tighter.

Eventually Logan came upon a clearing where the trees became scarce and the Black Lake became visible.

"Seriously?" She muttered to herself. "Did I honestly go that far and find nothing."

Another rustling sounded from behind her and she jumped. Groaning quietly, she kicked a rock that was sitting by her foot. "Merlin's beard Logan, you're suck a bloody pansy."

Her heart dropped when she heard a slight barking sound from behind her. It was loud enough to be heard, yet not so loud that it was totally menacing.

Turning around rapidly on her heels, Logan came face to face with a big, scraggly, underweight, black dog. For a few moments she was frozen in shock before she muttered, "You."

"Stupefy!" She called out narrowly missing the dog, that jumped out of the way.

Logan moved her wand rapidly and a continuous stream of red sparks shot out of it.

Once the dog realized that Logan wasn't on his side, he took off running, causing Logan to swear loudly.

She quickly tucked her wand securely into her robes and shifted into 'Kit' and took off in pursuit of the Animagus.

After awhile the dog got away and Logan could no longer see him. She shifted back into a human.

"Damnit!" She screamed into the silence of the forest before sending a stream of sparks once again into the air to notify Remus of where she was.

She unceremoniously dropped onto the ground with a shout of anger and waited for Remus to show up.

"Kit!" She looked up to see Remus out of breath and running toward her. "Are you okay? Did you see him?"

"He was right there." She said with a blank look on her face. "For the first time in twelve years, there he was."

"What happened?" Remus asked while healing the various cuts on her faces from low branches and brush hitting it while she ran after Sirius.

"He was right there, but I don't know," Logan shook her head, "there was just this look in his eyes, like he was almost relieved to see me. It made me hesitate and by the time I had snapped out of it and tried to stun him, he was prepared and made a run for it. I tried chasing him, but I think he ducked into a thicker part of the forest. I lost track of the bastard."

Sighing at his best friends worked up state, Remus said, "Kit, it's alri-"

"No!" Logan exclaimed angrily. "It's not alright, Moony! I can't even keep my nephew safe from my freaking psycho ex-boyfriend!"

"Everything will work out, Kit," Remus sighed and wrapped his arm around Logan, "you'll see."

"I really hope so."


	13. Hanging With the House Elves

"Logan," Remus sighed as he sat next to Logan at the staff table in the Great Hall, "you need to eat..."

"I am eating," Logan distractedly mumbled as she stabbed blindly at her plate and put her fork in her mouth, "see? Yummy Shepard's Pie."

"Logan, you didn't even get anything on your fork," Remus said. "And it's chicken and dumplings tonight, not Shepard's Pie."

"Sorry, I'm distracted," Logan glared at Remus as he scooped a portion of chicken and dumplings on his golden plate, "sue me, why don't you?"

Remus sighed. Logan had been acting depressed and detached from the world ever since the incident in the forest. It'd been four days and she'd been in a real funk. He slowly spooned a pice of dumpling off of his plate and put it in his mouth. If anything could cheer her up, he knew what it was.

"Harry's game against Hufflepuff is on Friday." He told Logan after he swallowed.

"Yeah," Logan muttered as she moved her eyes toward the Gryffindor table and locked her gaze onto her nephew and his friends. "Too bad I've got a kid for detention Saturday because there's no doubt it'll be an easy win."

"Hey, don't count Hufflepuff out quite yet," Remus chuckled. "They've got a new Seeker and I hear he's pretty good."

"Psh," Logan scoffed as she swallowed a piece of gravy covered chicken. "Pretty Boy Diggory? If he's anything like his father he's got nothing on Harry. All talk that one was."

"Kit," Remus admonished Logan. "You're a professor, you can't say stuff like that."

"Fine," Logan groaned, "'Mr. Diggory's' got nothing on 'Mr. Potter'. That better for you, 'Professor Lupin'?"

Remus smiled despite Logan's obvious sarcasm. "Much, thanks."

"Haha, I'm loving this humorous side of you, Moony." Logan laughed wryly.

"Most people do." Remus smiled cheekily.

"We should do something tonight." Logan said and then took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Logan sighed, "something to get my mind off of everything."

Remus though for a moment. "We could go down to the kitchens. Maybe get a midnight snack and see if Sib and the gang are still here?"

"Oh," Logan began to smile, her eyes brightening. "I'd almost forgotten them."

Sib was a small peach colored house elf with bright blue eyes that loved to dress in a white pillow case tied like a toga. The Marauders often went down to the kitchens so they eventually each befriended a certain house elf. Logan had immediately taken to Sib, relating to being the smallest of the group as she was the smallest of her friends and of her family. Even Peter was taller than her. Peter!

Remus found a good friend in a very eager and curious house elf named, Tinker. He dressed in a small argyle vest and a bow tie that the Marauders had bought him as a Christmas present. He was an olive green elf and loved to ask Remus about anything and everything that had to do with school and books. And, of course, Remus loved that someone had finally taken an interest in books like he had.

James had taken to a small reddish brown house elf named Poppet. She was a very vivacious house elf who dressed in crazy polka dot doll outfits and rainbow socks. She would love it when James would bring her mini-fireworks that the Marauders had created.

Sirius had found a buddy in a rather tall, or at least for a house elf, dark green house elf named Ritzie. She wore a bright blue doll dress and a small, matching hat on her head. Sirius found it very entertaining to give her chocolate and watch her bounce off the walls after she had consumed it.

Peter was friends with basically all of the house elves. If they gave him food, he liked them. Many of the house elves found it very entertaining to watch Peter eat as much food as he could and then when he ran out, supply him with more.

"Yeah," Logan smiled her first genuinely real smile in days. "That sounds great. Meet by the picture at say, two?"

"Sure." Remus nodded as the dinner food turned to desserts. He immediately took a couple of chocolate truffles and a slice of chocolate-orange tart. "I've got hall duty tonight, so I'll just go right afterwards."

"Awesome."

••••

Soon enough dinner was over, the students were asleep (well the majority of them) and it was time for Logan to meet Remus in front of the painting of fruit.

"Hey," she said as she walked up to the waiting man.

"Hey," Remus smiled. "We haven't done this in what, almost sixteen years or so?"

"Ugh," Logan groaned. "Don't remind that I'm getting old."

"You're only turning thirty-four, Kit." Remus shook his head with a chuckle. "You're hardly old."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," she turned to the painting. "Do you want to tickle it, or me?"

Remus stepped a bit to the side, "you can."

"Okay," Logan stepped forward and touched her fingertips to the pear on the painting of fruit. "Here we go."

She tickled the pear and there was a faint clicking sound. The painting swung open and they both stepped in.

Immediately, they were flanked by short house elves asking if they could do anything.

"Could Bitty get anything for Madam?"

"Tea or Food for yous, Sir?"

"Um, actually," Logan said while smiling at the multiple elves, "we were wondering if Sib, Tinker, Poppet, and Ritzie still worked here?"

"Miss Logies!" A squeaky voice called out. "Mister Loopy!"

Remus and Logan looked to see a small peach house elf running toward them in a purple striped pillow case, tied like a toga.

"Sib!" Logan smiled. "You traded in the white for purple!"

"Yes Miss Logies," Sib nodded vigorously. "Yous said it was yous favorite color, and when you left I turns it purplies."

"Very nice," Logan laughed as she looked around. "Are Poppet, Tinker, and Ritzie still here?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Logie." Nodded Sib with large blue eyes. "Theys be, making the foods."

"What food?" Asked Remus.

"Miss Logies' cherry pie, Mister Loopy's chocolate cake, Mister Potty's Treacle tart, Mister Siri's sticky toffee pudding, and lots and lots for Mister Petey," Sib smiled wildly. "We knew yous' was comin'"

Logan sucked in a breath at Sirius, James, and Peter's names while Remus only said, "I'm afraid it's only Logan and I this time. And what do you mean you knew?"

"Oh, no," Sib's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and he began to stutter. "I'm s-so sor-sorry Mister Loopy. Sib is a bad house elf! He upset yous!"

"No, no, no!" Remus exclaimed as sib began to cry. "You didn't upset me! I just wanted to know because we're so happy that you knew!"

"Oh, good!" Sib immediately stopped crying. "Headmaster Dumbledore tolds us."

"That man really does know everything, doesn't he?" Remus chuckled to Logan.

Logan laughed, "You know what they say, Remus."

"What do they say?" Remus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He knows when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake." Logan smirked at Remus' confused face.

"What the actual bloody hell?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's Santa Claus!" Logan exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Okay," Remus trailed on. "You do know that we're talking about Dumbledore and not a stalker who watches people, right?"

"You're no fun..." Logan pouted. "Your mother was a Muggle, didn't she ever tell you about Santa Claus as a kid?"

Remus shook his head and said, "uh, no. I guess they went more down the magic path when they were raising me."

"Then you missed out, Moonpie. Because a fat, jolly, old, dude in a red suit who leaves you presents in your house? That was the best part of my Christmas."

"I think I'd be a little creeped out if some fat, old man left presents in my home." Remus told her. "How the hell did he get inside?"

"Through the chimney..." Logan trailed on, finally catching onto why Remus though it was creepy. "I get what you mean now. I guess it doesn't help to say that he ate cookies that you were supposed to leave out for him."

"Okay, that's weird," Remus and Logan looked up when they saw Sib and three other house elves bringing out different desserts.

"Ritzie! Poppet! Tinker!" Logan exclaimed as Remus exclaimed, "hey, mates!"

The better part of two hours was spent munching on delicious desserts and explaining why James, Peter, and Sirius weren't there. Poppet had burst out into tears when Logan told her that James had passed away and Ritzie had stormed off when they told her that Sirius was in prison and that they believed he had done the crime.

'That little elf,' Logan thought, 'is the most loyal thing I've ever seen.'


	14. The Christmas Spirit

After the 'Forbidden Forest Fiasco', as she had taken to calling it, Logan was constantly on edge and all of her students could tell something was up.

Their normally cheerful teacher that was constantly cracking jokes and saying lame puns was now quiet and only spoke about their lesson and nothing more.

Christmas was fast approaching and the third year and above children were all at Hogsmead, laughing and having fun.

That trip was Remus, Logan and, Professor Sprout's turn to chaperone and Logan and Remus were seated at the bar of The Three Broomsticks. Logan had a half full crystal glass of Fire Whiskey in front of her.

"Do you think it's wise to be drinking that while we're chaperoning?" Remus asked as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"It's only a glass or two." Logan looked at him. "You know I can hold my liquor well, it's not like I'm gonna trash myself."

"Just remember, there are children around," Remus reminded her, "one being your nephew."

"Shit," she cursed while downing the remainder of her drink, "I've got to pick up his present. C'mon."

She slapped down the appropriate amount of money on the counter and then got up with Remus following her and exited the building.

"What did you buy him?" Remus questioned.

"Well, I wanted to get him the Firebolt, but I didn't really have quite enough money to buy it-" Logan continued hurriedly as Remus opened his mouth to talk. "-And don't you dare offer to give me any money because I will not take it!"

Remus raised his hands in surrender. "Fine! I won't offer, but remember that the next time you offer me money and I refuse."

"I brought some childhood photos of James and Lily to a little shop for them to put into an album. They were very interested in the Muggle ones. I was also going to get him a broom-kit and some personalized racing gloves, but I think that'd be a bit of a low blow considering what happened to his Nimbus 2000." Logan explained.

"That'll be nice," Remus said. "What should I get him?"

"He's been talking about a few new products at Zonko's that he liked." Logan told him and he nodded.

"Alright, well let me go pick it up and pay and then we can head there and then we should probably get back to chaperoning." Logan walked up to the pick up line.

When she returned she held a bag with her purchases in it.

"You ready?" Asked Remus.

"Mhmm." Logan nodded.

••••

A week later, it was Christmas Eve and Logan, Remus, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley kids had stayed in school for the holidays.

No other Gryffindors had stayed so Remus and Logan decided to sit with the children for dinner. Logan had decided on sitting at their old spot, with Remus in his usual place next to her. Harry had unknowingly filled James' seat, with Ron in Peter's and Hermione in Sirius'. The rest of the Weasleys', meaning Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George, filled in the spots around them.

"It's so weird to be sitting here again." Logan smiled. "It's like seven years of my life all rushing back to me. It'd only be complete if James were making stupid jokes and Sirius were flirting with some

girl across the damn table."

Remus gave her a look as if to say, 'you were 'that girl' once you know' as Harry asked, "yeah?"

"Definitely," nodded Logan. "He actually used to sit where you are right now."

"Oh, uh," Harry stumbled over his words for a moment. "Did you want me to move?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "Don't you dare!"

"Uh," Remus chuckled awkwardly, "what she means to say is, it's actually kind of funny that you sat there. You don't have to move."

"It's kind of like having a mini-Prongs sitting across from us." Logan chuckled and Fred and George's heads popped up at the nickname 'Prongs'.

"Prongs? Was that my father's nickname? Like Moony and Kit are yours?" Harry asked.

"Mhmm." Nodded Logan.

"You know, one day I'll figure out what they mean." Harry told them.

"I'm sure you will." Logan turned to the twins who were conversing with each other in hushed whispers. "What're you two going on about."

"We have to go!" They exclaimed in unison and then shot up and left the table.

"Well that was rude." Mumbled Percy. "Oh look, there's Penelope. I must being going. It was lovely to be in your company for this meal, professors."

"You as well, Mr. Weasley," Logan said in an overly posh voice, but Percy didn't seem to notice as he went off in pursuit of his blonde girlfriend. "That was weird where do you think they went?"

"Who knows," Ginny said. "It's Fred and George we're talking about here."

Everyone laughed.

•••

On Christmas morning woke up, a bit later than she normally would while at Hogwarts, at about 8:30. While stretching, she noticed a neat little pile of wrapped gifts at the end of her bed. With a she stood up, slipped on a robe, gathered her presents and sat back down on her bed to unwrap them.

From Fred and George, she received a bunch of their homemade products (a thank you for the detention according to the note). From Percy a book about Animagi, something that she would never need, but she would thank him for it anyways. From Molly, her annual purple Weasley sweater with a white 'L' and some chocolate truffles. From Remus she received a nice looking, silky, pale pink scarf. From Bill she got a thin, silver Cartouche necklace and from Charlie she got dragon tooth earrings. From Ginny, she got her favorite sweets from Honeydukes (Sugar Quills and Fizzing Wizbees). From Harry she received a gold-framed picture of them that Remus took when Harry was only eleven and he had just recently moved in with her.

Setting all of the gifts aside, and carefully placing the frame on her nightstand she then picked up the very last gift. She unwrapped it and slowly pulled the top off of it to reveal a folded note. She pulled the note aside to find a beautiful pair of flower shaped orange sapphire earrings. Smiling, she carefully set them on her beside table and picked up the note. She unfolded it and began reading.

Kitten,

I saw you for the first time in twelve years today. You're still as beautiful as you were at twenty-one. I hope you like your present. When I was in the castle I snuck down to the kitchens and asked Ritzie to deliver them on Christmas. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. I did something stupid. I wasn't James and Lily's secret keeper. Peter was. I didn't tell you and then that night I went after Wormtail for revenge, because he gave them up. Lily and James were already gone and I knew that. But you weren't gone. You were at home waiting for me and I didn't think about the consequences that could occur. I let you down and I broke my promise. I left you. But I will make up for it and regain your trust if it's the last thing I ever do.

I will always love you no matter what.

Padfoot


	15. The Truth is Out

Months had passed since Christmas and many things had happened. Harry got a Firebolt from none other than Sirius Black, it was taken away, and checked for curses, he got it back, and Gryffindor had won the Quidditch House Cup.

Sirius had once again broken into the castle, but this time he had gotten all the way up to the Gryffindor third year boy's dorm and had slashed Ron's curtains, probably while searching for Harry. After that, Logan had banned Harry from going to Hogsmead for the rest of the year or at least until Sirius was caught. But, somehow, he managed to sneak out and meet up with his friends and in the process of sneaking back had gotten caught by Snape and had his hyde saved by Remus.

After that, Logan was beyond furious with the boy, not to mention she had the 'fortune' of sitting between Remus and Hagrid at dinner, so in between ranting about how Harry was endangering his life without any regards to Remus, she had to console Hagrid about the execution of his Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

In the present, Logan was walking down to Remus' classroom to ask him for some ideas on how to settle down the rowdy sixth year Slytherins. When she got to his room, the door was wide open. She walked in cautiously, not knowing what to expect because at this time of evening Remus was usually still in the classroom grading essays. She walked over to his desk and when she looked on it, instead of the essays she was expecting, what she saw made her jaw drop. It was a parchment, but not just any old parchment. In the corner in little writing was KMWPP. It was The Marauders Map.

"No way," she muttered, a huge smile covering her face.

She laughed, "I solemnly swear that I am up no good."

Immediately the map came to life with The Marauders name and then the map of the castle that her and friends created. Gleefully, her hazel eyes scanned the map until they fell up the whomping willow outside on school grounds.

"Mischief Managed." She quickly yanked open one of Remus' desk drawers and haphazardly threw the map into it before racing out of the classroom. She kept running at full speed until she reached the whomping willow.

The branches were already frozen confirming what the map showed; that people were in there.

Bracing herself, and readying to face her past, Logan walked under the branches and ducked into the opening at the base of it.

As she walked into the Shrieking Shack, the first thing she saw was Remus' face as he hugged a man in a tattered striped jumpsuit.

"You run off in the middle of the night to get all cuddly with Padfoot," Logan called out and smiled as Remus looked up and Sirius spun around to face her. "And you don't invite me? I'm crushed."

"Logan?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Logan laughed a bit tearfully.

Sirius immediately began to rush forward and Logan ran to meet him.

Wrapping his arms around her, Sirius pulled Logan close and hugged her for the first time in twelve years.

Laughing through her tears, Logan placed a lingering kiss on Sirius' cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Why the bloody hell are you sorry?" Sirius pulled back a bit and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius!" Logan cried. "I thought you were a murderer! I called you so many things! I called you 'nothing more than just another evil, murderous, manipulative Black that should've ended up in Slytherin with the rest of his horrendous family'. I'm awful!"

"You're not awful!" Sirius shook his head. "I'm the arse that neglected to tell you just about everything that last year. I thought Remus was the spy Remus!"

"Padfoot-" Logan began but was cut off by her angry nephew.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Harry shouted. "Aunt Logan! Get away from him! He's a killer, you said so yourself!"

Logan took a cautious look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all had their wands pointed at the adults threateningly, except for Ron who looked less threatening, leaning on Harry's shoulder with an oddly bent leg.

"Ron what the hell happened?" Logan exclaimed.

"Him!" Logan turned around and looked where Ron was pointing at Sirius. "He attacked me! Dragged me in here! I broke my leg trying to get away!"

"I don't want him!" Sirius yelled toward the children.

"If you want Harry," Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped forward a bit, "you'll have to kill us, too!"

"Only one will die tonight!" Sirius continued to yell, his voice rising.

"And it will be you!" Harry leaped at Sirius, pinning him down with his wand at his neck.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Sirius said a bit manically.

"You killed my parents!" Harry shouted in his face.

"You're right," Sirius said quietly. "I as good as did."

"Harry!" Logan yanked Harry off of Sirius forcefully by the back of his robes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him back as he tried to lunge forward again. "Sirius did not kill James and Lily!"

"He just admitted to it!" Harry shouted, still struggling against Logan.

"He didn't Harry," Remus helped Sirius up. "Just let us explain."

"Why should we believe you?" Hermione questioned angrily. "They've been lying all this time!"

"How so?" Asked Logan beginning to get annoyed with nobody listening to her.

"Him!" She pointed her wand at Remus. "He's a werewolf! And she knew!"

Harry finally broke away from Logan. "What?"

"Harry, wait," Logan sighed. "Let us explain."

"Go on then!" Harry sneered. "I'd like to see you try!"

"We decided not to tell you until you were at least sixteen." Remus said. "We though you'd take it better if you were older and had a better knowledge of magic."

"You're really a werewolf, then?" Harry asked and Remus nodded.

"Does that change your opinion of him?" Logan asked as she payed a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

Harry sighed and after a moment said, "no, it doesn't. No matter what he is he's still the Remus I've known since I was eleven."

Logan smiled softly, "good. Now can we explain everything else."

"Make it good." Muttered Harry.

"We haven't been lying about everything." Remus said. "The both of us truly did believe that Sirius was guilty. That was until I saw Sirius and Peter's names on the map. Then I knew that if Peter was alive, something was up and that Sirius couldn't be guilty."

"I started doubting what I thought after reading a letter Sirius sent me on Christmas. The map just put everything into perspective." She turned to Sirius. "And now I feel like total shite."

"Don't. It's my fault." Sirius went on to explain all about Peter being secret keeper and the Marauders, with input from Remus and Logan every once in awhile.

While Sirius was in the middle of explaining, all of a sudden Snape appeared from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"You!" He sneered at Sirius. He then turned to Logan and Remus. "And you two! I knew you were helping him!"

"Back off Snivellous!" Sirius growled at Snape when he took a step closer to Remus and Logan.

He grabbed Snape by his robes and pushed him back against the wall. "Sirius wait!"

"I've done my waiting, Remus! Twelve years of it in Azkaban!" Sirius exploded at his friend.

Snape suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius, Remus, and Logan, and began to walk toward them.

Before he could say or do anything, Ron, Hermione, and Harry simultaneously hit him with a disarming spell, knocking him against the back wall, unconscious.

"Oh no!" Hermione immediately cried out. "We've attacked a teacher! We'll be expelled!"

"Hermione, calm down." Logan cautiously said to Hermione as Sirius spoke to Harry.

"You should've left him for me."

Harry shook his head, "he was pointing his wand at my aunt. I had to do something."

"Maybe we should wrap this up and get rid of the rat?" Logan suggested stepping toward Ron.

"R-rat?" Ron stuttered looking fearfully at Logan. "L-Logan, I'm no rat I swear. Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Laughed Logan. "Ronnie, you're like my little brother, I'd never lay a finger on you. I'm talking about Scabbers."

"Scabbers?" Ron looked questionably at his rat who was trying to get away as Logan got closer. He had to tighten his hold on him. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Ron, I thought Scabbers died years ago?" Logan said while looking warily at the rat.

"No, he just disappeared for a while when I was like seven and we'd figured he'd died." Ron explained. "We found in in Mum's pantry eating some cheese a few days later."

"And how long has he been in the family?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Ron started to think. "Probably since I was only a baby. He was Charlie's, then Percy's, and now mine since Fred and George didn't want him."

"That's at least twelve years." Logan told him.

Sirius added, "a bit long for a common garden rat, eh?"

"What're you getting at?" Ron asked, holding Scabbers closer to him.

"He's missing a toe isn't he?" Questioned Sirius, stepping closer to the boy causing his rat to finally manage to leap out of Ron's hands.

"Scabbers!" Ron called.

"Damnit!" Swore Logan.

Sirius swiped Ron's wand out of his hand, not without an indignant 'hey!', and him, Remus, and Logan began firing stunning spells at the rat until finally one of them hit him.

"Is he missing a toe?" Repeated Sirius.

"Well, yes, but-"

Logan cut Ron off. "All that was found of Peter Pettigrew was his finger."

The trio's eyes widened. "You think that Ron's rat is Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius muttered. "Together, mates?"

"Together." Nodded Remus and Logan in unison.

The three raised their wands and pointed them at the frozen rat. A light emerged, engulfing the rat, which grew and lost its fur as it turned into a balding, cowering man.

"S-S-Sirius, L-Logan, R-Remus, my old friends." Peter whimpered. "How are you?"

Immediately Logan was on him, pinning him against the wall of the Shrieking Shack. "You bastard!"

"L-Logan please wait-" Peter stuttered.

"No!" Logan roared. "You got my sister and best friend killed! They're dead because of you! You coward! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"What w-would you d-do?" Peter questioned Sirius feebly as Remus gently pulled a seething Logan off of him. "I-in my position? It w-was terrifying, I would've been killed if I hadn't done it."

"I'd die!" Yelled Sirius, pointing his wand at Peter. "I'd die rather than betray my friends!"

"It's time to end this, Peter," Logan stepped forward, her wand raised with Remus doing the same beside her. "It ends here."

Suddenly Peter dropped to his knees,

He crawled to Harry and began to grovel while clinging onto the bottom of his robes.

"Let go of him!" Logan lunged forward to be stopped by Remus holding her back with an arm around her waist.

"Let go of me!" Harry repeated what Logan said, pushing him back.

"P-please Harry," Peter pleaded. "Your f-father would w-want me to l-live."

"You don't deserve to live!" Logan snapped.

"He's right. You can't kill him." Harry said.

"What?!" Exclaimed Sirius angrily. "He betrayed your parents, Harry!"

"I know, but think about it. My father wouldn't want his best friends to become murders." Harry turned his glare to a trembling Peter. "We'll leave you to the Dementors, let them take care of you."

"No!" Howled Peter, while sobbing. "P-Please!"

He then turned and crawled to Ron. "Ron, haven't I been a good pet?"

"Ugh," Ron scoffed in disgust as Logan once again tried to rush forward, again to be stopped by Remus.

After another attempt from Logan to kill Peter, they decided it'd be easiest to tie Peter up between two people, being Remus and Ron, who seemed to have a strong, personal vendetta against his former pet. They floated the unconscious Snape out behind them.

Once they got outside and the castle was in view Sirius and Harry had stepped off to the side and after a couple minutes Logan joined them.

"What're we talking about?" She wrapped an arm around her nephew's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Teased Harry.

"What's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

Harry all of a sudden got a bit nervous. "I was thinking... What if Sirius maybe moved in with us for a while? So I could get to know him and such?"

"I'd be delighted." Sirius smiled at Harry and then turned to Logan. "Only if you want me to..."

Logan sighed with a smile. "Sirius, it's your house, too. You did live there for almost two years. Of course you're always welcome. I'd love it if you lived with us."

"Great." Sirius smiled wider and then walked over to Logan and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Now, why don't we go prove my innocence, eh?"

"Let's do it." Logan nodded and the three of them walked over to Remus.

When they got there they realized that Snape was beginning to stir.

"Professors!" Logan and Remus looked up to where Hermione was pointing into the sky. The full moon.

"Oh no," Logan groaned. "Moony, please, tell me you've taken your potion."

"I forgot in all of this month's commotion." Remus said dreadfully.

"Run." Logan said at the kids. "Run!"

In shock the kids stumbled backward, Harry and Hermione supporting a crippled Ron. They froze in a mixture of shock and fear when Remus began sprouting fur and his face got longer. His clothes began to rip and his teeth sharpened.

"You've always wanted to know what our nicknames meant." Logan called to Harry as she and Sirius shifted into their Animagus forms.

Logan didn't remember much of what had happened that night. The last thing she had remembered was Moony knocking her with great force into a large tree, rendering her unconscious. When she got knocked out, she was no longer able to hold her Animagus form and shifted back into her human form. The last thing she remembered was Sirius shifting back into human form and then falling. Then it all went black.

••••

With a slight groan Logan awoke to shockingly white and sterile surroundings. The Hospital Wing.

"Ah," she looked up to see Dumbledore, Snape, and some Ministry workers approach her, "Miss Evans, you're awake."

"What happened?" Logan hesitated and then asked, "where's Sirius Black."

"Awaiting the Dementor's Kiss like he deserves." Snape sneered.

"You captured him?" Logan asked Dumbledore warily.

"Yes." He nodded, and Logan caught the sparkle in his eye that said that wasn't the full truth.

"Good." Logan said with a despising tone.

"What?" she heard Harry exclaim. She looked and saw him a couple of beds down from her, separated by an unconscious Ron and Hermione who looked like she was nearly going to cry. "No! Aunt Logan! You know he's innocent!"

"We were thinking he used the Imperius curse to get you, Remus Lupin, and the children to go along with his crazy story." A ministry worker that Logan didn't recognize said, ignoring Harry's protests.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Logan scoffed. "Sirius Black was always a sick, twisted bastard, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Aunt Logan, please, you need to remember!" Harry begged his aunt from his hospital bed.

"Harry," Logan calmly said, "you need to settle down and rest. You're obviously still delirious from the curse he put on you."

At this point tears were streaming down Hermione's face unchecked and Ron was beginning to stir from his position in bed.

"No!" Harry continued pleading with his aunt. "Sirius is innocent!"

"If you wouldn't mind," Dumbledore spoke to the Ministry workers, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey, "I'd like to talk with my students about how this is going to affect them here at Hogwarts. Alone."

The Ministry workers, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey, with a great struggle, left and finally all that remained in the Hospital Wing were the trio, Logan, and Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore began as Harry mumbled things like, 'I can't believe this, my own aunt thinks I'm crazy.' "I assume that you'll be wanting to know how Sirius will be rescued?"

"Well, considering I can't help him any in this condition," Logan looked down at her broken arm and fractured ankle, "I guess that you're sending my nephew and Hermione out to do it?"

"It's the only way." Dumbledore told her.

"I know." Logan nodded and then turned to Harry. "You and Hermione better take care of him. I'm counting on you to get him out safely."

"Y-you believe that he's innocent?" Harry asked hopefully.

Logan nodded with a small smile. "But, I couldn't very well let the Ministry know that, now could I?"

Harry smiled widely and then turned to Dumbledore, who explained to him and Hermione about the time turner and to use it.

"Harry," Logan called to her nephew as he and Hermione got ready to leave. "Tell him Logan said "Summer of '79 and that I'll see him as soon as I can."

Harry nodded with a smile and he and Hermione disappeared and then as soon as they disappeared the walked back into the Hospital Wing.

"Did he understand it?" Logan asked hopefully as Hermione and Harry sat back down.

Harry nodded with a smile. "He said he'll see you soon."


	16. The Beginning of the Rest of My Life

"Why can't I go with you?" Harry asked his aunt for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I've already told you, Harry," Logan sighed. "How would it look if both of us disappeared so soon after Sirius Black escaped the Dementor's kiss?"

"Well, not good but," Harry got a sad look on his face, "it'll be a year before I see you again since your taking time off of teaching."

"You'll see me during holidays!" Logan exclaimed. "I just feel bad that the ickle little firsties will think that all History of Magic is, is a chance to get extra sleep while Binns drones on."

"Is he truly that bad?" Harry asked as he sat at the kitchen table in his and Logan's home.

"I'm not sure," Logan tilted her head as she joined her nephew. "Like I said that class used to be a prime opportunity to catch some z's."

"Will you at least tell Sirius I say 'hi'?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Logan laughed. "Gosh, you act like I'm dumping you off with Tuney and Vermin. You get to stay at the Weasleys' all summer! You're going to the Quidditch World Cup for crying out loud! Perk up!"

"I guess you're right..." Harry gradually smiled at Logan. "You'll write to me though, won't you?"

"I'll bring my lucky Peacock feather quill and my best parchment," Logan swore to him.

"Okay," Harry looked at the clock hanging above the stove, "what time are we flooing over?"

"Well I was going to bring you around eight," Logan said. The clock read 7:35, "so we'll grab your trunk from your room and head over in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Harry hesitated and then looked at Logan who was munching on a piece of toast covered with blackberry jam and reading the newspaper. "Hey Aunt Logan?"

"Yeah," Logan looked up from the Daily Prophet she was reading. "What's up?"

"Were, uh, are..." Harry sighed as he stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Did you and Sirius ever, ya know, date?"

Logan laughed at Harry's embarrassed face before answering with a smile. "Yeah, we did, for almost four years. We were about six months away from our four year anniversary when everything happened."

"Were you guys like my mum and dad?" Harry asked. "Did Sirius obsess over you?"

"Oh no," Logan shook her head with a chuckle. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?" Questioned her nephew.

"Well, I kind of obsessed over him." Logan explained with a sheepish smile. "I wasn't as blatantly obvious as your father was with Lily, though. I didn't even realize that I fancied him, until James pointed out that I was sabotaging every relationship that Sirius had since the beginning of our sixth year."

Harry chuckled as Logan bitterly muttered something along the of, "that damn Ravenclaw, Stacy McClear."

"Stacy who?" Harry asked, now clearly laughing his aunt.

"Just a slag who thought she could 'tame' the infamous Sirius Black." Logan explained with a scoff.

"'Tame'? Was Sirius a player?" Questioned Harry.

"Oh yeah," Logan nodded with a smile. "The biggest one of Hogwarts. I was his longest girlfriend by far."

"How did you two get together?"

"That, dear nephew of mine, is a story for another day." Logan said as she stood up. "Now, it's time to get to Molly's house. Bill and Charlie are there so I wanna talk with them for awhile before I leave for where Padfoot is."

"Where's that, again?" Asked Harry slyly.

"Oh it's in-" Logan stopped. "Wait, good try, but I'm not telling you anything."

"Darn it." Mumbled Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan snickered. "Come on."

••••

"So, how's Monica?" Logan asked Charlie with a smirk as she sat at The Burrow's kitchen table while sipping on Mint tea.

"Oh, uh," Charlie blushed red, "Mon's great. She and I get along really well."

"I'm sure you and 'Mon' do, Charlie." Bill sniggered behind his hand, which he was using to try and muffle his amusement.

"Hey!" Logan reached out and cuffed Bill on the back of the head playfully. "Leave him alone. I don't see any women in your life, Billy, so you don't have anything to be teasing your little brother about."

"Hey, I may not have a girlfriend right now," Bill said indignantly, "but all the ladies want the Bill." Bill propped his feet up on the table in a 'cool' way as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"This lady wants 'the Bill' to get his dirty boots off of her clean table." Molly pushed his feet down, causing Bill to stumble and almost fall out of his chair. Charlie started laughing and tried to pass it off as a cough when Mrs. Weasley and Bill both glared at him.

"Is Harry settled in alright?" Logan chuckled at the brothers and then asked Mrs. Weasley, who had started preparing lunch.

"As always." Molly smiled and waved her wand, causing a large knife to rise and begin to chop vegetables. "He and Ron are upstairs unpacking Harry's trunk as we speak."

"Good," Logan smiled sadly. "I feel practically sick to my stomach thinking that I'm only going to see him on the holidays this year. That's only about a month all put together."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley looked at Logan empathetically, "considering what's been happening with Sirius Black I figured you would be in need of a break."

Logan nodded as Charlie spoke up, "where are you gonna be going?"

"Everywhere," Logan lied smoothly. The only people who knew she would be with Sirius were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Dumbledore. The rest still thought of Sirius as guilty and a fugitive. "The only places I've ever really been are England practically my whole life, Hogwarts for school, and at the dragon sanctuary in Romania for eight years. It'll be nice to see the sites and meet the natives of different places. Maybe I'll visit America. I haven't been there since a Summer break way back in my fourth year."

"That sounds great," Bill smiled, "as long as you stop by Egypt for at least a week."

"Romania as well!" Charlie added. "Eight years living there or not, I miss you!"

"And my witty and charming persona?" Logan added cheekily.

"That, too, Logan," Laughed Charlie heartily. "That, too."

"Don't worry," Logan made both Weasley brothers stand up and pulled them into a three-way hug, "I swear that sometime this year, I will spend at least a week in both Egypt and Romania."

She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "And I'll stop by here as much as possible."

"You're really looking forward to getting away for a while, aren't you?" Bill asked Logan with a smirk.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" She exclaimed. "I thought teaching would be like my school years all over agin, but it's not. It's much more stressful."

"You're going to be attending the Yule Ball and the Tri-Wizard Tournament tasks though, aren't you?" Charlie questioned quietly as he sat back down. "I'll be there helping out the more experienced handlers with one of them."

"Of course," Logan nodded. "James would be absolutely beside himself if he had a chance to see this thing. I owe it to him to be there. Plus Ron in dress robes and dancing? That is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I cannot miss."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "I've found the most wonderful pair of dress robes for him in the attic that used to belong to my brother."

"Which one?" Asked Logan gently, knowing how sensitive Molly was on the subject of the Prewett twins.

"Fabian," Molly told her. "There were the robes my mother sent him for that ball there was when they were in fifth and you were in fourth."

"The really ruffled one?" Logan asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes," Molly nodded.

"Now I've really got to see that!" Logan bursted out in loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Molly asked with narrow eyes and Logan stopped laughing abruptly.

"Oh, uh," Logan stuttered, "he just looked so hot that day that I was just so happy... Uh, and Ron's date'll be lucky girl."

"Wait," Bill said as his and Charlie's heads snapped up. "Did you just call our uncle 'hot'?"

"Your Uncle Fabian and Logan used to date." Molly told them. She turned back to her cooking so nobody would see that her eyes were tearing up.

"You dated our uncle?" Questioned Charlie with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "not for long, though. Afterwards I was good friends with him and Gideon. They were a lot like James, Harry's father, Remus, and a couple of my other friends so they hung out with us a bit. I actually babysat you guys with them a lot after I got done with Hogwarts."

"I remember," said Bill with a smile, "you guys would always let me, and sometimes Charlie, stay up late and let us eat the sweets you had stowed away."

"Shh!" Logan shushed him playfully when Molly turned around at the word 'sweets'. "You weren't supposed to tell your mother!"

"Sorry!" Bill laughed.

"Well, I better get going before you weirdos let anything else slip," Logan teasingly glared at the redheaded brothers.

She then said her goodbyes and once she was done apparated to her house to gather her belongings.

The night before she had packed everything she would need while she stayed there and some clothing, a toothbrush, and other necessities for Sirius.

"Well," she thought as she got ready, "I guess this is the beginning of the rest of my life."


	17. Catulus Island

***the name of the island will be explained in a later chapter***

With a pop Logan landed in the middle of a lush, vibrant colored island. Sighing happily, she set off on foot to her destination. She had no worries of becoming lost, for she knew the island like the back of her hand. She was very carefree there because she knew that the Muggles couldn't see it, for Remus and Lily had put up Muggle-Repelling charms. Also, no witch or wizard would bother venturing to a remote island in the middle of nowhere, save for the Marauders. But they were always doing things that no one else would think of doing.

For about ten minutes she walked, with an everlasting grin on her face, before finally she came upon a small hut that she recognized well.

Outside of it, to her surprise, was a large Hippogriff. Knowing what to do, she bowed as low as she could while retaining eye contact with the beast until it bowed slightly back.

Shakily, with nerves filling her body, Logan made her way to the entrance of the hut. She pushed the woven door open and stepped inside. Immediately memories began flooding back to her.

The small, plain, outside of the hut deceived any onlookers as the inside was beautiful and spacious.

The hut was the size a normal house on the inside, but with the colorful vivaciousness of the island itself.

The kitchen fridge, a muggle invention Lily insisted they needed, was charmed to be stocked with the occupant's favorite food at all times.

In the middle of the kitchen was a good sized wooden table with six matching chairs surrounding it.

Off of the kitchen was a living room area. The couch was a light blue color to match the dark blue walls and the coffee table that sat in front of it was add of glass.

On top of the table was a multi-colored vase with beautiful, tropical flowers in it that were handpicked by Lily and James one day more than a decade agony . Before they left Remus charmed them to never die. He said that it was a reminder of the summer they discovered the remote island and the fun time they had together.

Next to the vase was a picture that Lily had taken of Logan, James, Sirius, and Remus messing around in the clear blue water surrounding the island.

Peter didn't go with them, claiming that a family member was sick. Now that Logan thought about it, she decided that he was probably already in cahoots with You-Know-Who at the time.

Logan picked the frame up and looked at it for a few minutes before carefully setting it down and making her way to the bedroom where she and Sirius had slept when they were here back in 1979 with their friends.

When Logan reached the room, she was immediately hit with the colors purple and green splattered on the surrounding walls.

Logan remembered how she and Sirius made a mess of the walls and how they decided to keep them that way.

••••

July 17, 1979

"No, we're painting it purple." Logan argued with Sirius, one of her hands placed upon her hip stubbornly.

Sirius sighed, agitatedly while setting a can of green paint down on the floor. "Kitten, no offense because I'm not trying to start a row with you, but purple is an awful color to paint the walls."

"It is not!" Logan exclaimed as she waved her arm for emphasis.

Unfortunately for Sirius, in her hand was a large paintbrush dipped in purple paint.

A large glob of paint flew through the air, hitting Sirius on the face and splattering onto the wall behind him.

"You did not just do that..." He wiped the paint from his mouth and eyes.

"Oopsies?" Logan smiled sheepishly.

"That's it," Sirius slowly bent down and picked up a paint brush from the can of paint he had previous set down. He rose and forcefully flicked the paintbrush at his girlfriend, hitting her in the chest and lower face.

They went on like that for the better part of an hour. Once they were finally tuckered out, they cleaned up and then left the hut to sit next to each other out by the shores of the ocean. Logan's head was leaning on Sirius' shoulder and his head was atop hers.

"That was fun." Logan smiled as they watched the sun begin to set.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed as he pressed a lingering kiss onto the top of her head and took in the scent of orchids. "We should keep it that way."

"Why?" Laughed Logan. "It looks like a three year old did it. Plus the colors don't match"

"Yeah, but every time we come here we'll be reminded of what a fun time we had painting it." He explained.

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "A little bit of you, a little bit of me."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. He then got a sly smirk on his face. "It's your fault the colors don't match. Purple is a horrid favorite color."

"And green isn't?" Asked Logan, pulling her head off of Sirius' shoulder to look up at him.

"Green is beautiful." Sirius told her, looking into her eyes. "Green is the color of your eyes when you're really happy."

"What color are my eyes right now?" Questioned Logan, just above a whisper as Sirius began to move his head closer to hers.

"A brighter green than you could imagine." His lip connected with Logan's as he brought up a hand to hold her cheek and the other went down to her hip.

As he deepened the kiss Logan's hands tangled in his dark locks that barely grazed his shoulders.

"Oi, lovebirds!" They heard James' voice call from the hut. "Stop snogging, get in here and change into your swimsuits! We're going in the ocean."

Smiling against his girlfriend's lips, Sirius slowly pulled away from their embrace. He stood up, pulling Logan with him, and together they made their way back to the hut.

••••

Logan smiled broadly when she saw Sirius' sleeping form under the bright green covers.

Quietly, Logan toed off her sandals and slipped under the covers, cuddling up to Sirius' side.

Instinctively Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist in his sleep before being pulled back into consciousness.

"Logan?" He murmured, still half asleep.

"Yeah," Logan smiled, brushing his sleep mussed hair off of his pale face. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Sirius shook his head as he opened his gray eyes. "I want to talk to you."

Logan smiled at him and he smiled back, revealing surprisingly white and clean teeth.

"Hey, your teeth are white again," she pointed out. "I mean no offense but they weren't like that when I saw you a few weeks ago."

"I may or may or have done a silent spell off of Ron's wand before I gave it back." Sirius said sheepishly. "The taste in my mouth was dreadful!"

"Speaking of wands," Logan said as Sirius pulled her closer, "I bought one off of Ollivander for you to use until we can get you your own."

"How did you manage that?" Questioned Sirius. "With his 'the wand chooses the wizard' spiel and all that."

"I convinced him that Harry was very clumsy and needed a spare just in case." Logan told him with a sly smile. "And when he asked why Harry wasn't there, I told him that it was because I didn't want Harry to be upset that I didn't trust him with his wand."

"And he bought that?" Chuckled Sirius.

"After I dropped a few extra galleons." Logan said with a sheepish smile.

Sirius shook his head with a smile an then asked, "did Ron like his owl?"

"He did," Logan nodded. "He's just not very fond of the name."

"What?" Questioned Sirius, confused.

"His little sister, Ginny named it while Ron was in the Hospital Wing." Said Logan. "He tried renaming it but the little bugger wouldn't answer to anything else."

Sirius smiled at Logan and brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I love you so much, you know."

Logan nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I love you, too"

Sirius pulled her into a long kiss, putting all twelve years he missed into it. After they broke apart to catch their breath he said, "I hope you know that I am never letting you go again."

"Good," was all that Logan said before pulling him back into a deeper and more passionate kiss than ever before.


	18. Toes in the Water

**The title of this chapter belongs to the Zac Brown Band***

Logan awoke to the sounds of tropical birds squawking and the warm feeling of lips pressed into her neck.

"Morning," Sirius mumbled, his lips curving into a grin pressed against Logan's neck.

"G'morning, Paddycake," Logan smiled, turning around in Sirius' embrace so she could look at him.

"I always used to hate when you'd call me stuff like that," Sirius revealed to Logan. "But now, when I hear you say it, I get the most wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"That's good," Logan smirked, "cause the day I stop calling you things like that, is the day I stop breathing."

"Then, never?" Asked Sirius with a throaty chuckle.

"If you're lucky!" Logan laughed cheekily.

"One can only hope." Sirius smiled as he gave Logan one last chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. "Now come on, I'll make breakfast."

"Oh, yummy," Logan said as Sirius pulled on pajama pants over his boxers, "I haven't had 'Siri's Scrumptious Seaside Breakfast' in like fifteen years!"

"Ugh," Sirius shuddered as Logan asking stood and pulled on her robe, "please don't call me that. It gives me the chills just thinking about them."

Logan tossed Sirius a t-shirt and he slipped it on. "You mean your loyal fan club?"

"More like deranged psychopaths." Sirius threw an arm across Logan's shoulders and together they walked out into the kitchen. "Now, sit and I'll have all your favorites ready in a bit."

"Oh, I like it when you talk all bossy like that," Logan teased Sirius with a smirk.

"Sit down and don't move a muscle!" Sirius fake commanded, going along with Logan's game.

"Just like that!" Logan exclaimed, then playfully narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "But ever do that for real and I'll deck you in the mouth."

"Feisty as ever, I see." Sirius raised an eyebrow at the woman and then turned to get ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes, and scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Definitely," Logan smirked. "Hey, can I have a glass of water?"

"Yep," Sirius grabbed a glass and filled it up, handing it to Logan.

"Thanks," she pulled aside her robe and slid her wand from its position tucked in the waistband of her pajama pants. She silently transfigured the water into a steaming cup of coffee.

"Is that coffee?" Sirius asked while cracking eggs into a large bowl.

"Mhmm," hummed Logan in confirmation as she took a sip. "Want a sip?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "there's a lot of caffeine in that, you know."

"Exactly," Logan said before standing up with her coffee and going to the kitchen window.

"I need to find a way for us to write to Harry." She said as she watched a couple of large, colorful birds fighting over a piece of coconut meat. "I promised I would."

"Don't you have an owl?" Sirius questioned her as he abandoned his cooking for a moment to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I still have Jasper, but he's not coming for a while." Logan said. "I was letting Fred and George, Molly and Arthur's sons, borrow him for a while."

"What for?" Logan leaned back against Sirius.

"They have this sort of in-school joke shop business running and I was letting them borrow him to send out order forms to some of their schoolmates." Logan explained.

"A professor, helping the next generation of pranksters?" Sirius mock gasped. "Minnie would be absolutely appalled!"

"Well, I'm on vacation, Sirius," Logan slyly smiled. "I'm not a professor again until next year."

"You sneaky little..." Sirius began.

"Marauder?" Logan asked with a wide grin.

"Exactly." Sirius kissed her cheek and then went back to cooking breakfast.

••••

Hours later, a little while before sunset, Logan and Sirius sat together on the beach, sipping butterbeers.

The tide crawled up the tan sand and brushed over their feet and up their ankles.

Squawk squawk squawk!

"I want to kill each and every one of those mangy things." Sirius growled, shooting the birds a dirty look.

"Padfoot," Logan chuckled, "they're hardly mangy. They're beautiful birds, really."

"Well they're bloody annoying..." He grumbled while taking a sip of his warm drink.

"Oh hush," Logan whistled and began to call, "here birdie, birdie, birdie!"

Squawk!

A bird suddenly swooped down and landed in front of the couple, followed by two others. Suddenly an idea popped into Logan's head.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" Asked Sirius as Logan grabbed her wand and conjured two everlasting ink quill, and some parchment.

"Padfoot, these birds look smart, maybe they can deliver the letters to Harry for us." Logan immediately began to write on her parchment and Sirius reluctantly followed.

Harry,

Told you I'd write! Don't mind the big bird, it's the best I could do at the moment. Padfoot is safe, along with Buckbeak. And, by the way, you are in so much trouble for not telling me that you rode a Hippogriff, Mister!

I guess that scolding you through a letter probably isn't the most effective method though, is it? You got lucky this time, kiddo!

Okay, so here's the deal, we don't get the Daily Prophet in these parts, so you're gonna have to fill me in on the news. Like who won the World Cup (I'm betting on Ireland) and, when you find out, who the new DADA professor is.

Tell Fred and George just to tell Jasper to 'fly to Logan' when they're done with him. He's a smart owl, he'll find the way. And when you get to school, start using various school owls so they don't trace Hedwig back to me and Padfoot. I can't wait to see you, it'll be a bit before Christmas. I hope you like the dress robes that I bought you! I left them with Molly, so you'll see them and find out what they're for soon enough. I love and miss you so much, dear nephew of mine! Give all of the Weasleys' my love and tell them that I miss them bunches.

Lots of love and hugs and all that fluffy stuff,

Kit


	19. On Bended Knee

"Sirius, you need to sit down and just calm yourself," Logan said to Sirius as he paced in the living room, his face darkened with anger.

"How can I calm down, Logan?" Sirius stopped and glared at her. "Those blasted Death Eaters attacked the World Cup. Our godson could've been killed!"

Logan sighed, gently took Sirius by the elbow and lead him to sit down on the couch. She laid a soothing hand on his knee. "I know, but he wasn't. If you take into account what's happened since he first went to Hogwarts, this is barely a blip on the 'danger radar'."

"Really?" Asked Sirius in a sarcastic tone as he brushed Logan's hand off of him. "And what could possibly have happened that i don't know about, that could top this?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," Logan sighed as she settled back into the couch, "but only if you swear to stay where you are and not go and do something stupid. Because if you try I wont hesitate to put a sticking charm on your arse."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. "Just get on with it and tell me."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I want to tell you with that attitude."

"Logan!" Sirius snapped.

"Fine, fine," Logan relented. "The first two years at Hogwarts were sort of... Chaotic."

"Could you be more specific, maybe?"

"In his first year he faced a troll and You-Know-Who on the back of a teacher's head and in second year he faced a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," Logan said all in a rush, hoping that somehow the if she said it faster Sirius wouldn't get upset.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius groaned and let his head fall into his hands. "And what did you do about that?"

"Went berserk..." Logan admitted sheepishly. "Screamed at him, cried buckets, and them finally hugged the life out of the little bugger."

"I'm a shite godfather, Kitten," Sirius sighed as he lifted his head out of his hands.

"No, your not," Logan shook her head as he wrapped wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace. "Because if you're a bad godparent, then I am, too. And I don't want to think about that."

"We haven't been in his life for long, have we?" Sirius asked Logan wearily as he stoked her red hair.

"No," she shook her head against his chest. "Merlin, Padfoot, when Harry was born I was so excited to be an auntie. I was gonna be the cool aunt who never scolded him and bought him sweets and toys. I wasn't prepared to step in as the mother figure who had to yell at him to get him to understand how dangerous what he did was."

Logan sniffed, tears burning in her eyes. "His eyes, Lily's eyes, they filled up with tears the minute I started yelling. By time I was done he looked scared of me. Me of all people!"

"You did what you had to do, Logan," Sirius pressed a light kiss into her temple. "He could've been killed."

"Exactly!" Logan exclaimed tearfully. "I could not lose anybody else. I'd already lost my parents, my sister, two of my best friends, you were in Azkaban and I thought you had betrayed us. And now your here and I just keep thinking, 'any day now you're going to lose everybody else you care about. It's bound to happen.' And I can't handle that. If one more person I love dies, I'll snap. I won't be able to live with it anymore. The only thing that kept me going all that time was knowing that I'd be reunited with my nephew, and if something happens to him I'll die, I'll give up on life."

"No," Sirius shook his head, gently lifting Logan's head up to look at him. "Please, Logan, don't talk like that. I need you."

"Sirius, that boy is my life." Logan's tears began to fall more freely down her face. "If he dies I will lose all of my will to keep on going."

"That won't happen," Sirius promised her. "We will keep Harry safe together. And I will keep you safe because you are my life. You have been for almost twenty years. I will love you with all of my heart for my entire life."

"I love you too, Sirius, so much it hurts." Logan sniffed, her tears beginning to cease.

"Then fight for me. Keep going for me, because I couldn't bear losing you."

After a moment of thought, Sirius gently moved Logan away from him.

"What're you-"

"Shh," Sirius hushed her softly and slid off of the couch and onto one knee.

Logan gasped as Sirius took one of her hands into both of his.

"Logan, I have known you since we were eleven. And I've known that I always wanted to be your friend since you tipped that boat over on our way to Hogwarts for the very first time. And I've known I wanted this moment to happen ever since we were sixteen and we kissed in the Hospital Wing after you got knocked off of your broom by that bludger. And I may not have a ring, but I have your love for me and my love for you, and frankly that's all I've ever needed. What I'm trying to say here is, Logan Sage Evans, will you marry me?"

Not being able to form words through her tears, now happy ones, Logan nodded vigorously.

Barking out a happy laugh, Sirius stood quickly pulling Logan up with him.

He put his hands on her cheeks and crashed her lips against hers.

Smiling into the kiss, Logan wound her arms around Sirius' neck as his hands traveled down to her waist.

As they broke apart breathing heavily, Logan whispered, "Well, that was kind of unexpected."

"I should've done that twelve years ago," Sirius smiled and drew Logan into a tight hug.

"Agreed," Logan laughed. "This isn't exactly the best time to be getting engaged, you know?"

"There probably won't be a 'good time' for years to come," Sirius told her. "We have to make the most of today, because we don't know what tomorrow might bring."


	20. A Marauder Tale

Two weeks after Sirius and Logan had gotten engaged and about four days into the school year, Jasper arrived at the hut with a letter attached to his foot.

Logan took the envelope and Jasper flew out the window and toward the many trees of the island.

She looked down and saw, written in Fred's scrawl on the front of the envelope, 'Logan' and then in George's similar handwriting '...Or should we say Mlle. Kit?'

"Oh great," muttered Logan. She opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read.

Dear Logan,

Or is it Kit? You're a Marauder, a great one, a pranking legend, a fellow jokester, and you didn't tell us? We are thoroughly upset! You and Professor Lupin, our teachers and mentors, were great masters of the art of pranking? We were under Marauder tutelage for a year and didn't know? You've been our go-to pranking advice giver and all this time you've been a pro?! Please tell us everything about the Marauders and their genius ways of pranking!

With all of our respect for the great ones,

Gred and Forge Weasley

By the end of reading the letter Logan was laughing so hard that she was practically crying.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sirius as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Fred and George sent Jasper back," she laughed. "Along with a letter about the Marauders."

"How do they know about us?" Sirius asked as Logan handed him the letter and he read it.

"I don't know," Logan replied. "I'm assuming they've seen the map."

"We've had a lot of fun times with that map," Sirius reminisced

"Definitely," Logan nodded. "I remember the first time we activated it like it happened yesterday."

••••

April 17, 1976

"Are you guys ready to make pranking history?" A fifteen year old James asked his four best friends while they were in the boy's dormitory.

"They'll put us in the record books!" Exclaimed Logan as Sirius, Peter, and Remus nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Okay," James let out a breath to calm himself, "let's take a moment to appreciate Miss Kit for drawing and Mr. Moony for taking on the tedious task of labeling, each and every crevice of this castle!"

The next minute or so was filled with Remus and Logan receiving pats on the back from their best friends.

"Now is the moment that we instill the power of the Marauder's mischievous ways into this map for the use future trouble making."

"Together?" Sirius asked as they all pulled out their wands and placed them upon the map.

"Together," the remaining four nodded in unison.

They then simultaneously and clearly spoke the Homonculous Charm and the map immediately came to life. All of the students and staff at Hogwarts names popped up and their whereabouts could be seen before the image faded. All that was left was a blank piece of parchment with the letters KMWPP scrawled in tiny writing in the corner.

"Let's test it out!" Peter exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay, I think Remus should do it," Logan replied. "It was his idea to use this particular charm."

"You heard the lady, Moony!" James gave Remus an encouraging pat on the back when he looked hesitant to do it. "Open it up!"

"Okay," Remus nervously placed his wand on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map sprung back to life and was filled with the whereabouts of everyone at the school. Remus continued to test it as the other Marauders stared on in awe. "Mischief managed."

As soon as Remus finished saying the code, the map reverted back into a plain piece of parchment.

"Genius," Peter muttered. "This is pure genius."

"Sure is Wormtail, ole boy," James clapped Peter on the back. "It sure is."

••••

"Now that," Logan said to Sirius and they went into the living room and sat on the couch, "was a good day."

"Definitely," agreed Sirius. "D'you remember our first Care of Magical Creatures class?"

"How could I forget?" Logan laughed heartily. "I think that Prongs almost had a panic attack!"

••••

September 2, 1971

"Ah," James sighed happily as him, Remus, Logan, Peter, and Sirius walked to the room where their Care of Magical Creatures class was held, "the birds are singing, the sun is shining, the view is particularly splendid. All in all, today is a great day!"

Logan gave James a weird look. "View? James, we're inside and you're staring at the back of my sister's head."

"Am I?" James asked in a rather spacey tone as he continued to stare at Lily. She was walking ahead of the group of friends with Marlene McKinnon, a fellow Gryffindor. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, we saw that mate," laughed Sirius along with Peter, Logan, and Remus.

"What's so special about Lily?" Logan asked curiously, not seeing why James would be so taken with her sister.

"She's wonderful," James began dreamily. "She's smart, beautiful, she's the kindest person I've ever met."

"Mate, on the train you said 'hi' to her and she told you to, and I quote, 'shove off'." Sirius reminded James with a raised eyebrow.

James waved it off. "She didn't know what she was saying."

"Alright then, James," Remus laughed as the group entered the Care of Magical Creatures classroom.

"Everyone take a seat!" Professor Kettleburn called to his students as the entered the classroom. "Two to a table!"

James and Logan sat together, as did Remus and Sirius, and Peter sat with a quiet girl named Alice Hanover. Atop each table was a medium sized wooden crate with holes in it.

"Today we will start off the year with a lesson on Flobberworms." Kettleburn told the class as soon as they were settled. He flicked his wand and the tops disappeared from the crates. "With care, take the Flobberworms out of their crates."

"C-can you?" James asked Logan while staring at the worm in dismay.

"Uh, yeah sure, James," Logan reached into the crate and pulled out the brown Flobberworm. "Oh, weird, you should feel this. It's kinda cool."

"N-no thank you," James stuttered, scooting his chair away from the creature.

"Are you afraid of the Flobberworm, James?" Logan asked James with a raised eyebrow.

James shook his head and turned back to Kettleburn, "now Flobberworms don't do much, but on occasion they'll-"

All of a sudden their was a faint choking sound and the Flobberworm on James and Logan's table spit up a large glob of a green, sticky substance. Unfortunately, it landed straight on the side of James' face.

Kettleburn continued with a grimace, "-do that."

"Ah!" James shrieked as he fell off of his chair. "Geddit of! Please geddit off of me!"

He began wiping at his face frantically. "It burns! It's burning my face off!"

"Mr. Potter!" Kettleburn exclaimed. "I can assure you that Flobberworm mucus does not burn."

He waved his wand and the goo immediately disappeared from James face and all that was left were scratch marks from his nails that he used while trying to scrape the goo off.

"O-oh, um," James glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye and saw that she was trying to hold in a giggle. His face immediately flushed a bright red. He scrambled to a standing position and sat down in his seat. "Sorry, Professor."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter." Kettleburn chuckled. "We all have fears."

"Yeah, and his is a big, lazy worm!" Keith Mulciber from Slytherin cackled from the other side of the room. His crony, Trevor Avery, and the rest of the Slytherin students in the classroom laughed along with him.

James turned an even brighter red and Logan laid her hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Mr. Mulciber." Kettleburn berated Mulciber. "Now that that's settled shall we return to today's lesson?"

••••

"Ugh," Sirius groaned, "I hated Mulciber and Avery so much. I'd like to just get in one good hex with the both of them. Luckily for them Mulciber's in Azkaban and Avery's nowhere to be found."

"They'll pay one day, Padfoot." Logan assured Sirius as she leaned her head against his chest.

"One day, soon hopefully."

••••

The next day Logan was sat at the kitchen table writing back to Fred and George as Sirius was outside tending to Buckbeak.

Dear T-Squared,

I guess you've caught me, guys! As a Purveyor to Magical Mischief, I must say, you two carry on the pranking ways of the Marauders superbly. I would, although, like to know how you got your hands on the map and how in the world you figured out how to open it?

And I've heard about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I bet you're bummed that you guys can't enter. Regardless, it's probably for the best as the tournament isn't very safe.

Well, take care, and if you have any questions about the Marauders or need any advice on a prank, I'm more than happy to help. Just write to me and give the letter to Harry. He'll be sure it gets to me.

All my love and the best of luck for your future pranks,

Logan a.k.a Mlle. Kit


	21. Goblet of Fire

"Logan," Sirius said as he looked at the lump under the bed covers which was Logan. "I know today is an awful day, but you need to get up. James and Lily wouldn't want you moping around all day."

"Yeah, well James and Lily are dead." Logan sneered as she poked her head out from the covers. "Thirteen years to the day, actually. I don't think they'd mind a bit of moping."

Sirius sighed and yanked the covers off of Logan's body. He took her by the arms and gently, but firmly enough to move her, pulled her into a standing position. "Get dressed. I'm making you breakfast and then we're taking a walk on the beach."

Logan glared at him as she went to the bureau and forcefully pulled open the drawer. At random she grabbed several articles of clothing and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Love you, too," murmured Sirius sarcastically as he went toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

At the kitchen table an hour later, Sirius and Logan were eating their food in silence. The only sound that could be heard throughout the hut was the clanging of silverware against their plates and the cawing of birds outside.

"You know," Sirius spoke quietly. "I lost them too, Logan. I miss them, too."

"You don't get it," mumbled Logan as she set down her fork. "It's different for me."

"Really?" Sirius asked, getting aggravated with Logan. "Because what I understand is that we both lost James and Lily that day, not just you. So why do you think you can get away with acting like you're the only one who lost something that day?"

"You only lost James and Lily," Logan whispered, not meeting Sirius' eyes. "I lost almost everyone I cared about. I lost not only my sister and brother-in-law, but my nephew and all of my best friends. I had close to nobody for a long time, Sirius. James, Peter, and Lily were dead, Harry was with my awful sister, and Remus disappeared for a couple of years. The only reason I'm still sane and sitting here is the Weasleys'. They're the ones that were there for me when nobody else was."

"Logan," Sirius sighed and reached out for his fiancée's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it that way. I-"

Logan pulled her hand away. "I think I'm just going to walk around island for a while."

"Okay," Sirius stood up. "I'll go with you. Just let me get my shoes."

"No," Logan shook her head as she stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk by myself, ya know, clear my head."

"A-alright," Sirius nodded and hesitantly sat down. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Yeah," Logan leaned down and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. She then turned around and walked out the door and into the shining sun.

She began to walk slowly towards the water until she was where the tide just grazed over her feet as it rolled in. She started to walk along the shore, thinking about everything that was on her mind.

A couple of hours later, she was reclining in a hammock that Lily had set up the summer they first visited the island. She opened her eyes when she heard a 'whoosh' and then felt a bird land next to her. It was a Hogwarts owl.

Logan untied the parchment from the owl and it flew off. She unrolled the parchment and began reading.

Miss Evans,

I must insist that you report to my office at Hogwarts immediately, as this is of the utmost importance and involves your nephew.

With best regards,

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Logan immediately dropped the letter, grabbed her wand and apparated to her house where she flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" She demanded to Dumbledore who was seated behind his desk. "Where's Harry?"

"Mr. Potter is in his dormitory I presume," Dumbledore said calmly, "please Miss Evans take a seat. Would you care for a Sherbet Lemon?"

"No," Logan sneered, "I wouldn't care for a Sherbet Lemon. I want to know what's going on with my nephew!"

"Miss Evans, please sit and I'll tell you," Logan sat down hesitantly. "Now, there seems to be somebody who has it out for Harry."

"What? Who would 'have it out' for my nephew other than You-Know-Who?" Logan asked with widened eyes.

"I'm not particularly sure right now," Dumbledore told her. "All I know is that they put his name into the Goblet of Fire and it came out. Harry is a Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion and I can't get him out of it. The contract is binding and he has to compete."

"Oh, no," Logan whispered. "Can I-?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "The password is balderdash."

Logan immediately stood and rushed to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as she got to the portrait she said, "balderdash!" and it swung open.

She stepped into the room and looked around. In a corner she saw Dean Thomas and Ron playing chess.

"Ron!" Logan walked briskly over to Ron.

He looked up. "Logan! Er, I mean Professor Evans, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Harry?" Logan asked urgently.

"Um, up in our dorm, I think." Ron told her.

She turned around and practically flew up the stairs to Harry's dormitory, and when she got there the door was open. Harry was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and Neville Longbottom was on his bed reading a book about Herbology.

"Harry," she said and her nephew's head shot up.

"Aunt Logan, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he scrambled to sit up.

"Mr. Longbottom," Logan turned to Neville, "could you give us a moment?"

"O-of course, Professor Evans," Neville said, quickly putting down his book and exiting the dormitory.

Logan made her way further into the room and sat on Harry's bed. She reached out and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question considering what day it is today," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hanging in there," Logan sighed. "Do you want to talk about the Tournament?"

"There's always something that goes wrong in my life," replied Harry bitterly. "There's nothing different about this."

Logan sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to say, other than, I'll help you though this. Everything'll be alright, you'll see."

"I have nobody here to talk to about it, save for Hermione and she spends all of her time in the library doing homework or studying." Harry told his aunt.

"What about Ron?" Logan wrapped an arm around her nephew's shoulder. "Aren't you guys supposed to be best mates?"

"Yeah," laughed Harry bitterly. "We're supposed to be. He thinks that I put my own name in there and he's mad. He hasn't talked to me since my name came out of the goblet."

"Well," Logan gave Harry a comforting smile, "I have two pieces of my famous 'auntie advice', if you're up for hearing it."

"Sure."

"Okay, the first one is about specifically Ron," Logan said. "Ronny gets upset easily and he overreacts a lot. He'll get over it soon enough, though. One time when he was only two, I was visiting the Weasleys' for Christmas, and I had been holding baby Ginny for a while. Apparently Ron was jealous of all the attention I was giving her and the lack of it he was getting. So he toddled on over to me without me noticing, and the little bugger bit my hand!"

Upon heading the story about his friend, Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. "And the second piece of advice?"

Logan smiled, "okay, this is based off of lots and lots of personal experience. Friends fight, and for the silliest of reasons, too. They, fight, they make up and get over it, and eventually they fight again. It happens, Harry. In fact, I think I'm in a bit of a row with Padfoot right now to be honest with you."

"You and Padfoot are in a fight?" Asked Harry with wide eyes.

Logan nodded, "I've been pretty distant from him all day, and I was upset over what happened thirteen years ago. I overreacted when he called me out on my moping. That's what makes Ronny and me a bit the same, I guess. Molly just loves reminding me that I helped to shape his 'attitude'."

"Aunt Logan," Harry said to his aunt.

"Yeah?"

"Go back to Padfoot," he told her. "Make up and get over your fight."

"Okay, oh and Harry," Logan remembered something. "There's something Padfoot and I thought you should know."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?" Logan exclaimed. "No, I'm not pregnant, Harry."

"Okay," Harry laughed at Logan's flustered expression. "Just making sure. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Padfoot and I wanted to wait to tell you in person," Logan's smile got broader just thinking about the news. "We're engaged."

"That's great!" Exclaimed Harry happily. "Since when?"

"Since early September," Logan told him. "We're keeping it quiet for now though. Not even Moony knows yet, so could you refrain from telling Ron and Hermione?"

"Not a problem," Harry nodded.

"Okay, great!" Logan smiled. "Now, I better get back to Padfoot."

She stood, leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Harry. I'll see you a little while before the first task."

"I love you too, Aunt Logan," Harry smiled. "See you then."

Logan gave Harry one last smile and walked out of the dorm. When she got to the common room, Hermione and Ron were talking on the couch. Logan went over to them.

"Professor!" Exclaimed Hermione, who was facing Logan and saw her before Ron did. Ron turned around to face Logan.

"Hello, Hermione." Logan smiled at Hermione and then turned her gaze into Ron.

"You're a total idiot, Ronny," Logan looked at Ron disappointedly. "He's your best mate. You're supposed to trust and believe him, and now when he needs you most you turn the other way?"

She continued to the door and climbed out of the portrait leaving Ron and Hermione stating after her. She walked all the way to Dumbledore's office where she said goodbye and flooed back to her house. She quickly apparated to the island.

Slowly, she walked back up the beach and to the hut. The sun was beginning to set and she knew that Sirius would be worried about her and angry that she left with out saying anything.

As soon as she walked in the door, she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

"Where have you been?" Questioned Sirius as Logan wrapped her arms around his torso. "I searched the entire island and I couldn't find you. I've been worried sick."

All Logan could do was hug him tighter and mutter the words, "I'm sorry."


	22. The First Task

***There might be one or two quotes from the book or the movie in this chapter. If so, they belong to JK Rowling***

Nearly a month had come and gone since Logan's trip to Hogwarts and it was time for her to return for the First Task of the Tournament which was approaching quickly.

"Make sure you say 'hi' to Harry for me!" Sirius said to Logan for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sirius," Logan took a deep breath to calm herself before she snapped, "you have told me that countless times. It's pretty much engraved into my brain at this point. I promise you that I won't forget."

Sirius sighed, "can't I just come as Padfoot? I'll be a good doggy, I swear."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure you'd be an excellent doggy, Padfoot. But after that stunt you pulled with the fireplace I'm not going to risk it.

"Stunt?" Sirius snorted. "I'd hardly call that a stunt."

"So breaking to somebody's house and floo-calling Harry is totally okay then?" Logan asked Sirius with a glare. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Definitely," nodded Sirius with a smirk.

"Goodbye, Sirius," Logan snickered and leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

Sirius smiled against her lips and put his hands on her hips to pull her closer. After a few minutes Logan reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to leave," she said as Sirius frowned at their loss of contact. "I'll be back a day or so after it's over, so be expecting me on Tuesday at the earliest, Thursday the latest."

"I love you," Sirius leaned in to give her one last chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Logan smiled warmly before apparating to her house in Wimbourne.

She flooed to Dumbledore's office where she was greeted by his kind smile.

"Hello, Miss Evans," he said to her.

"Hello, Sir," Logan smiled back, "it's great to see you."

"You as well," Dumbledore grinned. "Breakfast is still being served if you would like to join everyone."

"I'd love to," Logan nodded.

"Very well," Dumbledore stood. "I'll inform the house elves to make sure there is an extra place at the staff table."

"Great," Logan followed Dumbledore as he left the room.

"Logan!" Logan turned as she heard somebody call her name. It was Fred and George Weasley. They saw Dumbledore and then George said, "oh I'm sorry, I mean Professor Evans."

"No need to apologize fellas," Logan chuckled. "I'm not a professor, right now, just a visitor."

"I'll let you three catch up," Dumbledore said, grinning as he continued to walk. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"So," Logan said as the twins fell into step with her, "what've you two been up to? Causing trouble, hopefully."

"You know us, Logan," Fred laughed, "of course we're causing trouble. It's just too bad-"

"-that our favorite professor isn't around to get us out of detention," George finished with sly grin.

"Oh yeah?" Logan laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be back next year. Although, don't expect me to get you out of too much trouble."

Fred waved her comment off. "Oh, what are one or two-or ten- detentions gonna do to to us? That's all that anybody expects out of us."

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed. "Don't put yourselves down. You're smart kids, guys. You just show it differently and some people don't understand that."

"Well, this talk has been brilliant-" George said as they reached the Great Hall.

"-but we must get to our table." Fred finished.

"See you later, T-Squared," Logan ruffled the twins' hair and they parted ways. Logan headed up to the staff table and all of the students got quiet and stared at her.

Things like, 'is Professor Evans back?' And 'why is she here?', were whispered across the room.

Logan took her seat at the long table between Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall and the chatter eventually resumed.

"Miss Evans," McGonnagall smiled at her, "to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"The Tournament," Logan told her old professor as she began piling breakfast foods into her plate, "I'm here to support my nephew."

McGonnagall nodded, "I'm sure he'll do wonderfully. He's a smart young man."

Logan mock gasped, "did Minerva McGonnagall just give a boy with the last name 'Potter' a compliment? From what I've seen in the past all James ever got was glares and 'detention Potter!'."

"That Potter was also very clever, he just decided to hide it deep down under all of his joking and pranking," McGonnagall said.

"Yeah, that's true," Logan nodded slowly in agreement as she took a bite of scrambled eggs. "But, hey, what's life without a little bit of mischief, Minnie?"

"I thought we had a chat about calling me that, Evans?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Oh, you know I can't refrain myself from calling you Minnie," Logan laughed lightly, "it's a habit."

"One you might want to drop," the corners of McGonnagall's lips raised in a minuscule smile.

••••

"Harry!" Logan sped up into a jog to catch up to Harry as he left the Great Hall.

Harry stopped and turned to face Logan. "Hey, Aunt Logan, good to see you!"

"You too," smiled Logan. "Where are you headed? I thought maybe we could talk about what you think the task might be."

"I know what the task is," Harry told her in a hushed whisper. "It's dragons."

"What?" Logan asked quietly with wide eyes. "Dragons? How do you know that?"

"I, uh," Harry stuttered. "I just know. Charlie and some other dragon handlers are here from Romania."

"Really?" Logan asked and Harry nodded. "Wow, do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, that's actually where I'm going now, to prepare."

"Okay, do you need help?" Harry shook his head after Logan asked. "Do you know where Charlie might be then? I'd like to say 'hey'."

"You could check around Hagrid's hut," Harry told her. "That's where they're keeping the dragons."

"Alright," Logan nodded. "Well, I'll see you around. Make sure what ever idea you have works. Oh! And Padfoot says 'hi'."

"Tell him I said 'hey' back when you see him." Harry walked off in the direction of Hermione, who had been waiting a few meters ahead of the pair.

Logan began walking out of the castle and heard the 'roar' of dragons as she neared Hagrid's hut. A big enclosure with four dragons soon became visible.

As she got closer to the enclosure she saw a brunette young woman and a red haired young man, that she immediately recognized as Charlie Weasley, locked in a passionate kiss.

"Charles Weasley," Logan called out and Charlie and the girl jumped apart. Logan recognized her to be Monica Hawthorne, the girl who handles baby dragons and dragon eggs, "you are going to frighten the poor dragons with that rather graphic snogging session of yours."

"Logan!" Charlie exclaimed while wiping the smudges of Monica's lipgloss off of his face. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was here to say 'hey' to one of my favorite kiddies," Logan laughed at Charlie and Monica's blushing faces, "but apparently he's not much of a kiddie anymore."

"Logan," Monica smiled sheepishly, "nice to see you."

"You too, Monica," Logan smiled back and then turned to Charlie. "I told you she liked gingers."

"Logan!" Charlie exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Logan laughed. "So, what's the First Task, Casanova?"

"Are you going to run off and tell Harry if I tell you?" Charlie questioned. "And what's a 'Casanova'?"

"It's just something you say about a guy who's, well, I guess you could say 'good with the ladies'." Logan explained and then became defensive, "and no I'm not going to tell Harry. What do you take me as?"

Charlie laughed. "I take you as a person who can't keep secrets unless it has to do with pranking."

"I have many secrets for your information!" Logan argued defensively.

"Like what?" Questioned Charlie.

"If I told you," Logan smirked, "then they wouldn't be secrets anymore."

"You always were strange, Logan," Charlie chuckled as Logan stepped closer to the dragons. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"Of course," Logan smiled as she stepped closer to the Welsh Green. "This is little Mari, she's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her. I watched her hatch, you know?"

"I remember that," Monica smiled, "that was the day you told me you were leaving."

"Oh yes, me leaving must have been such a travesty," Logan sighed over-dramatically. "Unless, you decide to get over it by shacking up with Charlie, here."

"Yeah, whatever," Charlie chuckled, "do you still want to know about the task?"

"You know I do."

"The champions have to get past one of these mother-dragons and get a golden egg containing their next clue." Monica explained.

"So my nephew has to get past a dragon and steal a egg that she'll be protecting like its her child?" Logan asked dryly. "Lovely, just great, really."

Charlie raised his hand in fake surrender, "don't shoot the messenger!"

Logan glared at him, "put your hands down, Charlie."

Charlie laughed and lowered his hands, "he'll be fine Logan. And if anything gets out of hands, the other dragon handlers and I will jump in and make sure he doesn't get seriously hurt."

"You can bet your arse I'll be out of those stands and in the arena if anything goes wrong," Logan told him. "I won't sit around and watch a dragon maim my nephew."

"Nobody expects you to," Charlie said and then began laughing. "Damien told the other handlers to expect you to get a bit 'in their face' about the dragon that Harry has to face."

"Good, because if Harry gets anywhere than a broken bone, I'll be pissed."

Damien Warren is the head of the sanctuary in Romania that Logan worked at. Her and Damien always got along well. He respected the fact that Logan liked to feel in control of situations and he didn't intervene when she was taking care of the dragons the way she felt was safe and right.

For the rest of the morning Logan, Charlie, and Monica chatted about how things at the sanctuary were and when Logan questioned if Charlie and Monica were together, they denied it.

In the afternoon, as Logan was walking to her chambers where she would be staying again for the remainder of the first task, a familiar voice called out her name.

When she turned around she saw Ron, jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey, Ronny," Logan smiled as Ron fell into step with her.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked her, almost shyly. Logan was a bit taken aback because Ron wasn't a shy person. Growing up around six siblings and Logan, a very loud bunch, Ron had always been very outgoing.

"Yeah," Logan said, "what's up?"

"Not here," Ron said looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention. "Do you think we could go to your old classroom? Binns has a different one because Dumbledore didn't want to have to move any of your stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Logan said while shooting Ron concerned expression as they switched directions.

Once they got to her room Logan sat on the edge of her desk and motioned for Ron to sit at one of the student tables. As he sat in front of her she asked, "what's going on, Ronny? I've never seen you this quiet and upset."

"It's Harry," Ron said vaguely.

"And the Tournament?" Logan guessed. When Ron nodded she continued, "are you finally coming to your senses and figuring out that Harry didn't enter himself?"

Ron nodded slowly. "And now I'm afraid he won't want to talk to me anymore because of how awful I was to him. If it was him in my position I'm positive that he wouldn't have acted like I did."

"You've got to face the facts, Ron. You were a big git." Logan said matter-of-factly. "But Harry will get over it. Hermione, too, for that matter. You guys are best mates, it'll all be okay."

"How do we get back to how things were before?" Ron questioned.

"Well, from where I stand

and what I've seen, you're going to have to make the first move," Logan told him. "Harry's just like his mom, he can be very kind and forgiving, but he can hold a mean grudge. Once you confront him and tell him how sorry you are, all should be forgotten."

"You talk like you have experience," Ron's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Oh trust me," Logan laughed heartily. "If you hung around James and Lily Potter, you'd be bound to have 'experience' with fights, too."

"Thanks for the advice, Logan," Ron smiled as he stood up and Logan slid off the edge of her desk.

"No problem, Ronny," Logan smiled and pulled Ron into a quick hug before they left her classroom and went their separate ways.

••••

The day of the First Task quickly came and Logan was almost as nervous as Harry. She kept pacing back and forth in her quarters until it was time to find out who got which dragon.

"Ladies first," Ludo Bagman smiled jovially as he held out a bag, which Logan knew contained four different dragons, to Fleur.

Fleur stuck her hand in the bag and when she pulled it out everyone saw a miniature dragon with a number two around its neck. Logan recognized it to be Mari.

"Damn," Logan thought. She'd been hoping that Harry would get Mari because she was probably the most easy going of the four. Sure, she would still be pissed that somebody was after her eggs, but her attack would probably hurt the least.

Next up was Cedric Diggory, he pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout with a number one around it.

When Viktor Krum reached into the bag, Logan couldn't help but hope that he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. Her hopes were distinguished like a flame when he opened his hand to show a Chinese Fireball with a number three around it. That meant that her nephew had to fight an angry mother Hungarian Horntail.

It all felt like some awful nightmare for a little while until Viktor Krum left to get past the Chinese Fireball and somebody told Harry that he was up next.

Logan put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "you're completely sure that you know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes," Harry nodded unconvincingly. "Maybe. I hope so."

"You've got this," Logan gave him an encouraging smile. "Just focus on getting that egg and not getting burnt or seriously injured."

Harry smiled and said dryly, "thanks for that great tip."

Logan ruffled his head. "I'll be in the stands watching and I'll meet you in the infirmary spot that Madam Pomfrey has set once you're done."

"Infirmary?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"You're facing a dragon Harry," Logan reminded him, "you're not getting out of that enclosure completely unscathed. You're bound to have a few bumps and bruises."

Logan gave her nephew one last tight hug and then left to climb the stands. She sat down next to Ron and Hermione. She looked back and forth between the two and her gaze settled on Ron. "Did you apologize to them, Ronny?"

Ron nodded as Hermione said, "just me, he hasn't had a chance to talk to Harry yet."

"Good." Logan said and then turned to look into the enclosure where the Hungarian Horntail was sitting next to her eggs protectively. Harry began to walk out into the enclosure looking nervous.

Logan cringed as the dragon immediately took a swipe at Harry, causing him to fall backwards onto slightly jagged-looking rocks.

This went on for a few minutes before Hermione finally yelled, "your wand, Harry! Your wand!"

This seemed to shake Harry out of want ever was going through his mind a he dodged the attacks without fighting back. He quickly took his wand out of his pocket and fumbled with it for a moment before loudly calling out, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

The crowd anxiously looked around and saw nothing.

Harry's face began to grow fearful that his only plan had failed until there was a swooshing sound in the air.

Logan and everyone else looked up as a broom came sailing through the air, landing in a triumphant looking Harry's hand.

As the people who were rooting for Harry immediately began cheering as loud as they could, Harry got on his broom and skillfully flew up into the sky, a stream of fire chasing after him.

The dragon, not one to give up a fight, took off after him. The two went out of sight, leaving the crowd even more anxious than the were before.

After a couple minutes the two suddenly swooped back down, Harry flying over the teachers stands as well as the dragon, who made all of the professors duck out of fear of getting hit. All of them, even Snape who was usually emotionless or angry, looked pretty shaken up.

Logan heard a hearty laughter from behind her, she turned around in time to see Fred and George yell out, "well done, dragon!"

With a chuckle she once again turned to face Harry and the dragon, and as she did she saw Harry grab the golden eggs and fly through an opening and back into the 'prep area' where he was before his turn.

Logan was up and cheering with people that had good enough sense to realize that Harry wasn't a boy who only had fame on his mind.

Soon, after Ludo Bagman announced who was in what place, she along with Ron and Hermione walked into the infirmary area where the champions were being treated for their injuries. Logan could hear what seemed to be Cedric Diggory groaning in pain. When they got to Harry's cot they saw him standing next to it, drinking one potion and then another.

Ron spoke first, "I'm sorry, Harry, I was just a jealous git. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I-"

Harry interrupted Ron by laughing and pulling him into a quick, friendly hug. "Shut up Ron."

As they let go, a happy Ron asked, "so that means we're good?"

Harry nodded and then Hermione grabbed the both of them into a hug and she looked close to tears.

"You berks!" She laughed tearfully. "Don't do that again!"

They were all laughing a bit as they pulled back and Logan went to give her nephew the biggest hug she had ever given him.

"You did so good," she whispered to him.

"Thanks," he smiled into her shoulder.

"You had me worried for a second there, though," Logan told him. "When that broom didn't come at first, I mean."

"I had myself a little worried too, to be honest," Harry laughed and they both pulled away from the hug. Then Cedric's groaning got a bit louder. As Madam Pomfrey scurried by Harry stopped her.

"Is he going to be okay?" He questioned her.

"Mr. Diggory will be perfectly fine," Madam Pomfrey told him, "he just came out with a bit of a bad burn."

•••

A couple of days had come and gone and Logan was apparating back to the island and to Sirius.

As she walked into the hut, she saw Sirius' back as he sat the table eating a sandwich.

"Honey, I'm home!" Logan called out jokingly.

Sirius dropped the sandwich, stood, and turned quickly on his heels. He rushed up to Logan to engulf her in a hug. "How was it?"

As she hugged him back she answered, "amazing yet terrifying."


	23. Sisterly Protection

"That wasn't one of the greatest full moons we've had," Logan grimaced as she looked at a wide gash on her side. The previous night during the full moon, Remus had been a bit more 'rambunctious' than usual and unluckily a stray cat had stumbled upon them, hissed at him and ran. He had gone berserk. He decided to go off in pursuit of it and when Logan tried to stop him he had pushed her into a tree thus making her cut herself on the rough bark.

"I'm so sorry, Kit," Remus sighed as Logan lifted her shirt a bit so he could see the wound to heal it.

"It's no biggie," she assured him and then pulled down her shirt once it was healed. "I've had worse."

"Did I kill the cat?" Remus asked suddenly.

Logan bursted out into laughter and when Remus looked at her funnily she explained. "It's just that, I think that's the craziest sentence I've heard in my life. I can't imagine Remus 'couldn't harm a fly' Lupin killing something."

Remus chuckled before once again becoming serious. "But really, did I kill the cat?"

"No, Moony," Logan told him, "you're not a cat killer."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Good."

"You beat yourself up too much Moony," Logan rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Logan," Remus chuckled bitterly, "if there was a possibility that you killed something you'd be a little paranoid too."

"True," Logan nodded her head, "but you seem to forget that you've got me to stop you from doing things like that. And as soon as Padfoot's name is cleared you've got him, too."

"The best friends a werewolf could ask for, huh?" Remus asked with a laugh.

"You know it," Logan smiled. "Do you want to visit Sirius? He's missed you no matter how much his ego makes him deny it."

"Definitely," Remus nodded. "Do we need to side along apparate?"

"No," Logan smirked slyly. "I think you know where it is."

"Oh great," Remus sighed, "why do you have your 'this prank is gonna be awesome' face on?"

"Remember the summer of '79?"

"You guys are staying there?"

Logan nodded. "See you there,

Moon-boy."

Logan then disapparated before Remus' eyes. With a tired sigh he followed her.

••••

An hour later Remus, Sirius, and Logan were getting ready for a refreshing swim in the ocean.

Logan stepped out into the afternoon sun in her navy blue two piece swimsuit. The island was located where it was sunny basically all year round so the winter weather of England wasn't present.

When Sirius and Remus came out Logan turned around to face them. Upon seeing Remus in swimming trunks she let out a low, teasing whistle.

"Moony," she smirked teasingly as he flushed red in embarrassment, "you're starting to make me regret saying 'yes' to Padfoot."

"Wait," Remus furrowed his brow in confusion, "what do you mean 'yes'?"

Sirius chuckled and then walked to Logan and put an arm around her shoulder. "You really can't keep a secret can you, Kitten?"

He then turned his gaze to Remus, "Kit and I are engaged."

Remus' eyes widened. He looked back and forth between Sirius and Logan. His eyes settled on the latter. "You're serious?"

"No I'm Logan he's Sirius," Logan smirked and Sirius groaned. "But yes Moony, we're gonna get married when the time seems right."

"Wow," Moony smiled, "that's great you two! I was wondering how long it would take you, Sirius."

"Oi!" Sirius frowned. "I resent that."

Remus chuckled, "sorry, it's just that the last time asking Kit to marry you came up in conversation was when you had already been carrying a ring around in your pocket for months."

Logan turned to Sirius with questioning eyes, "you bought a ring?"

Before Sirius could answer Remus cut I'm, "he even asked Lily for your hand in marriage."

"Lily?" Logan asked and then practically doubled over in laughter.

"It's not like I could've asked your mum and dad, now could I have?" Sirius asked sheepishly as he turned and began to walk out toward the water.

Logan tutted, "now look what you've done Moon-bounce. You've gone and made him sulk."

"You're the one that made fun of him for asking Lily's permission to propose," Remus reminded her with a chuckle.

"You're the one that made him look like a pansy by bringing it up."

"Touché."

••••

"What do you mean I can't come to the ball?"

Logan was about to go into Great Hall where the Yule Ball was being held when McGonnagall had pulled her aside.

"It was brought up during a staff meeting that it wasn't very appropriate for you to attend when you're no longer a professor," McGonnagall explained calmly.

"Yeah?" Logan scoffed. " and who brought that up? Snivellous?"

"Evans," McGonnagall sighed, "aren't you a bit old to be calling Professor Snape petty childish names."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Logan laughed bitterly. "What does he think makes it so inappropriate? Does he think I'm going to peep at children in their dress robes?"

"Now, Miss Evans-"

"You don't get it!" Logan exclaimed over her. "Ever since sixth year when I punched him in his ugly hooked nose he's had a personal vendetta against me. Almost as bad as his one with James Potter."

"Well was it really necessary to strike him?" McGonnagall asked her.

"Yes it was," Logan nodded. "Remus, and Peter never told because they didn't want James, Sirius, and I to get into trouble for what we did. But what he did was honestly worse than anything that I or the rest of my friends ever did to him."

••••

April 13, 1977

"You're lucky that Evans was here to save you, Snivellous!" James laughed as Snape fixed the robes the had risen up as he was suspended in the air by his ankle.

"I don't need that filthy Mudblood's help!"

All at once the surrounding noise ceased. Including James, Sirius, and Logan's snickering, Peter's hesitant chuckling, Remus' tutting, and Lily's berating of her sister, Sirius, and James.

At once James demanded, "take that back Snape. Now, or I'll make you take it back."

But Snape ignored him. His main focus was on Lily. Tears were gathered in her eyes. "Never talk to me again, you arsehole!"

She ran away as fast as she could in the direction of the school.

"Lily!" Snape called after her.

"You greasy haired, hook nosed," Snape turned to face the fuming Logan, "dark arts practicing bastard! You'll regret that for the rest of your miserable life."

Logan started to take menacing steps forward. "You'll never forget this either, Snape, I won't let you. I know that you didn't mean to say it out loud, but I also know that you were thinking it and probably have been for a while. I know that you think I'm just a filthy, little, bullying, arse of Mudblood and maybe I am-"

"Logan!" Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all exclaimed in disbelief upon hearing Logan call herself that.

She ignored them and continued her rant, "but the day you hurt my sister like that is the day you become my personal enemy. Forget all of our petty spats, Snivellous, because that was nothing compared to what I want to do to you now. All you need to know for now is that you better be watching your back until either I die or you take your last breath. Because if you get anywhere near Lily and I see you, you're dead. Forget the consequences, let them chuck me in Azkaban. It'll would be worth it."

She turned back to face her friends, but before anyone knew it, she was spinning around and her right fist was connecting with Snape's jaw.

With a thud Snape fell to the ground from the force of the blow.

With a grunt of pain, Logan shook her hand and walked back to her friends.

"Alright there, Kit-Cat?" James asked with concerned etched across his face.

"That felt great," Logan flinched as Sirius picked up her fist and began examining the split knuckles. "On the inside. On the outside it hurt like bitch. Nothing like the in the films I tell you."

"What're those?" Sirius asked dumbly as they all began to walk to the castle and past Snape who was being hauled to his feet by some Slytherins.

"Sirius you remember," Remus sighed, "we went to the cinema when you four stayed at my house that summer in third year."

"Cinny-ma?" Sirius asked while furrowing his brow in confusion.

"The two hour long pictures," Peter said in a way that Sirius would understand.

"Oh right!" Sirius chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment at Peter having to explain something to him.

As they reached Gryffindor tower Remus turned to Logan, "now Logan don't take this as encouragement, but you do have a mean right hook for a girl."

"Yep," Logan laughed while looking at her busted knuckles, "my dad taught how to fight because I 'don't have a brother to defend me'."

"That's a lie!" James exclaimed, "I'm practically your brother and you've got Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot to defend your honor!"

"Defend my honor?" Logan laughed as the quintet climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. "Prongs, I'm not nearly as innocent as you may think."

"Stop!" James exclaimed as he clasped his hands over his heart and fell dramatically backwards onto the couch nearly crushing a first year who scrambled out of his way and up to her dorm. "My old heart can't take it!"

"James, everybody in this room is older than you," Remus pointed out and then they all looked around.

Indeed, James was the youngest in the common room which held his friends and a couple of seventh year girls.

After a few seconds of slightly awkward silence Logan like toward the stairs that led to the dormitories. "I'm going to go see if Lily's alright."

"Are you sure she's up there?" Peter asked.

"Well, let's check," Remus said and pulled the Marauders Map out of his back pocket. He opened it and sure enough Lily's name was in the sixth year girls' dormitory.

"James, I'll meet you in your room later and we can walk to Quidditch practice together, okay?" Logan asked as she began to walk to the stairs.

"Yeah, and Logan," Logan turned around, "make sure she's alright. I hate seeing her upset."

Logan nodded and began to ascend the stairs. When she reached her room, she gently pushed the door open. As she suspected Lily was sitting on top of her bed crying softly into her hands.

Logan silently sat on the bed and began to rub soft circles onto her sister's back like she used to at home when Petunia had been particularly nasty to her.

After Lily had calmed down significantly she asked, "w-what happened after I left?"

With a slightly proud smile Logan said, "I punched Snape in the jaw after threatening to kill him if he got so much as ten feet from you."

"Godric," Lily laughed laughed slightly, "you're worse than Dad sometimes!"

"I try," Logan's smile grew as she saw Lily begin to smile as well. "James told me to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "He said he hates seeing you upset."

"Maybe he's not as much of an arrogant toerag as I thought," Lily dejectedly sighed at the thought of the messy haired boy.

"He's a really great guy when you take the time to get to know him." Logan told her. "He's very kind, and caring, and loyal. And he really does love you Lilypad, it's not just a phase or 'the thrill of the chase' that makes him want to be with you. It's genuine."

•••

"What could have been so horrible?" McGonnagall asked.

"Never mind that," Logan sighed and looked to the closed doors of the Great Hall. "I really can't go in?"

"I'm sorry," McGonnagall frowned, "you can't, the headmaster of Durmstrang Academy and the headmistress of Beauxbatons both agreed with Professor Snape. And Dumbledore couldn't very well disagree with the both of them, could he?"

"Yeah, just tell Harry I'm sorry I couldn't make it," with one last dejected sigh, Logan returned to her chambers to floo to her house and then apparate back to the island.


	24. Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

It was January thirtieth, otherwise known as the birthday of the Evans twins. Years and years ago, this would have been a joyous occasion for Robert and Christine Evans always went all out for their daughters' birthdays.

Before their Hogwarts years, the house would be decorated with streamers and balloons and the kitchen would smell of a delicious birthday breakfast. Even sullen Petunia would ease up on the hostility that she always sent toward her younger sisters.

Mr and Mrs. Evans would come up into the twins room bright and early with a yawning Petunia trailing behind them. And with a plate of fluffy pancakes with a single candle in the middle in both of the parents' hands, the three would yell, "happy birthday!", managing to make Lily shoot up in her bed and Logan fall to the ground while tangled in the blankets.

Even in Hogwarts, birthdays were thoroughly celebrated in the Gryffindor tower.

After classes there would be a big bash in the common room and everybody fourth year and up would drink, play games and have fun till either McGonnagall shut the party down or everyone passed out in the wee hours of the morning.

But, those days were long gone, and on her thirty-fifth birthday Logan woke up to the sounds of Buckbeak screeching and Sirius yelling back at him.

"I can't let you roam the island!" He yelled. "No matter how much I would like it, you'd eat all the birds and Logan would be pissed!"

With a sigh Logan clambered out of bed and pulled a robe on over the tank top and shorts she wore to bed.

She walked out of the hut and to where Sirius kept Buckbeak magically enclosed.

"This is a pretty picture," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius had his finger in Buckbeak's face and had a stern expression, which led Logan to believe that he was trying to scold the Hippogriff.

"He won't listen," Sirius complained as he lowered his finger and glared at the beast.

"He's a Hippogriff," Logan said in a deadpan voice.

"A snobby one who thinks that it's a punishment to be here," Sirius turned his gaze into Logan and then back to the Hippogriff. "He either doesn't understand or doesn't care that it was this or execution. He should be thankful that he's here with us."

"Sirius, c'mon," Logan sighed heavily, "do we really have to spend today of all days trying to teach a Hippogriff, and an agitated one at that, about gratitude?"

"No, I'm sorry," Sirius apologized as he moved away from the Hippogriff and toward Logan. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which she returned. "Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you," Logan replied with a content smile as Sirius kissed her cheek. "Now can we maybe go inside instead of berating a Hippogriff that probably doesn't understand you?"

Upon hearing that Buckbeak made a sound of indignation.

"Scratch that," Logan laughed as Sirius released her and they turned to the miffed beast. "I meant instead of berating a Hippogriff that clearly has a higher IQ than you."

"Hey!"

••••

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Logan, Sirius, and Remus were sitting around the kitchen table, each with a glass of firewhiskey in front of them.

"To, Kit, and the aging process that somehow seems to overlook her," Sirius toasted as looked at Logan's seemingly wrinkle-free face and raised a glass.

Logan and Remus both laughed and clinked their glasses together with Sirius'.

"Toasting to my eternally good looks?" Logan chuckled as they held their glasses together, "I say cheers!"

Both Sirius and Remus chuckled and repeated her, "cheers!"

Not long after that an owl flew into the open window and dropped an envelope on the table before flying away.

Logan picked it up and noticed that it had the Hogwarts crest on it.

When she looked at the front it read in emerald green ink,

'Snuffles'

"That's weird," frowned Logan as she handed it to Sirius, "I didn't think anyone knew about that but you, Remus, Peter, James, and I."

"Well, I did tell Harry about it..." Sirius said as he began to break the seal on the envelope. "He asked what he should address me as incase Padfoot was too obvious."

"Oh," Logan nodded as Remus asked, "why would it be obvious?"

"Well, we went to school with people with who both work for the Ministry and were/are Death Eaters so obviously people heard you guys calling me that. And incase an owl got intercepted and it was by someone who knew that, he wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible so he asked what to call me and the first thing that came to mind was Snuffles."

Logan nodded, "makes sense. But how did he get the Hogwarts seal?"

"Unless," Remus began, "it's not Harry that sent the letter."

Upon that Sirius finished opening the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of parchment.

It read,

'Snuffles,

I have been informed that 'Snuffles' is what you go by to conceal your true identity. I would just like to let you know that during your incarcerated you made an inheritance as the next true heir to the Black Family.

I regret to inform you that as of 1985 your mother, Mrs. Walburga Black passed away, giving you control over the 'Ancient and Most Noble House of Black' located in Grimmauld Place. If you wish to accept this inheritance please have somebody trustworthy contact me in person to receive the exact location as it was put under the Fidelius spell as of now while you make your decision. If you decline, it will move on the next in line, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore'

"Mother died?" Wondered Sirius aloud as he finished reading the letter.

"Sirius," Logan laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent and it's not easy."

Sirius shocked face suddenly broke out into a large smile. "No, you know what it's like to lose a loving parent. You don't understand how- how happy I am!"

He jumped up, dropping the parchment onto the table. He pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! The bitch is finally gone!"

A little taken aback at his enthusiasm, Logan and Remus both sat back watching Sirius as he cheered.

"So," Remus said as Sirius was calmer and seated, "are you taking the house?"

"Hell no." Sirius shook his head. "Let that piece of shit go to Cissy. I couldn't care less."

"Sirius, are you sure?" Logan asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Isn't there still stuff in your old room that you want?" Remus questioned. "You know that the Malfoys would probably burn all of it."

With a long, heavy sigh Sirius said, "yeah I guess there's a few things there, but I don't think I could ever set foot in that wretched place again."

"Well I think you need to ask yourself, 'is what's there worth going back for?' And if it is Remus and I will be there every step of the way." Logan said to Sirius gently while squeezing his shoulder.

"Definitely," Remus nodded in agreement.

"I-I think it's worth it."

••••

Two weeks later after Remus retrieved the way of getting into 12 Grimmauld Place from Dumbledore, the three stood outside of numbers eleven and thirteen of the street with Sirius in dog form.

As they did what they were instructed to do by Dumbledore, the houses parted, revealing a grand, but rundown house.

As they reached the front step, Sirius transformed back into human form. He hesitantly pushed the door open and they all stepped inside.

"Welcome to The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."


	25. Hey Jude

***Hey Jude belongs to The Beatles and I know they broke up before this, but let's just pretend they had a one time reunion concert***

Two days later Remus had returned to his house because he had a job at a small wizard library. He couldn't miss his shifts because the owner was very reluctant to hire him in the first place.

Logan and Sirius were yet to venture up the flight of stairs and instead stuck to tidying up the bottom floor of the House of Black.

"I don't get why we're doing this," Sirius grumbled as they were in his father's old study cleaning out cobwebs and such.

"Sirius, you may despise the place but, as long as you own it, it might as well be clean," Logan explained with a sigh as she pulled a broken picture frame out of the bottom drawer of a desk.

She flipped the frame over, being careful of the shattered glass and opened it.

She pulled out the faded picture and examined it. "Padfoot, what's this?"

Sirius walked over to her and she handed him the picture. "Ugh, my parents and their Death Eater pals."

He pointed at a woman with her nose stuck snootily in the air as she practically snarled at the camera. "That's 'Mother Dearest'."

"She's lovely looking," said Logan sarcastically. "I'll bet she was a joy to be around."

"Imagine Petunia," Sirius spoke of the woman he had met once or twice. "Only ten times more irritating and bitchy."

"So Tuney on her period?"

"Oh, gross, Kit," Sirius scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I don't want to hear about that!"

"Sorry," said Logan with a fake innocent smile. She turned her gaze to a man in the picture who looked a bit like Sirius. "Is that your father? He kind of looks like you."

"Yes," Sirius looked apprehensively at his father's image. "That's the bastard."

"So, I guess life here was really awful for you?" Logan asked sirius warily. "You never talked much about it really."

"It was pretty unbearable most of my life," Sirius told her as he threw the picture in a waste bin they brought in the room. "Up until I got into Gryffindor it was alright I guess. I mean Reg was always obviously their favorite, and I was just the problem child. I had trouble remembering which fork went with which course, I can't dance to save my life, and I absolutely despised my cousins because they teased me about it. Except Andy, she was always so nice to me. I was devastated when they burnt her off the tapestry; I thought I'd never see her again."

The day before Sirius had shown both Remus and Logan the family tapestry. It proved the rumors of the pure-blood families inbreeding just to remain pure.

Not that the rumor needing proving, Logan thought, it was so obvious already.

"Hey," Sirius said suddenly as Logan was sweeping the dusty floor. "Do you wanna see my old room?"

"Oh my!" Logan dropped her broom over dramatically and put her hands over her heart. "Is the Sirius Black inviting me, a poor commoner, into his bedroom?"

"Oh just hush up and c'mon," Sirius chuckled as he gently grabbed Logan by the wrist and led her out of the study.

He brought her up the creaky stairs and down a long hallway. Logan stared in disgust and a bit of disbelief at the dead house elves that were in glass cases and lining many walls of the house, both upstairs and downstairs.

Finally Sirius stopped her in front of a room that's door was painted red, very bright compared to the other gray doors.

"Defiant, are we?" Joked Logan as she looked at it.

"Oh trust me," Sirius smirked slyly as he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He pushed the door open and Logan was immediately hit with the colors red and gold.

"Woah," she breathed out as she took in the room that was painted red and gold with matching bedding and Gryffindor banners. "I think that you took 'school spirit' to a whole new level, there Paddycake."

"I had to," smiled Sirius slightly. "I'm a proud Gryffindor and I wanted my horrendous family to know it."

"Proud alright," laughed Logan as she continued taking in his room with her hazel eyes. Something on Sirius' nightstand caught her eye. She walked over and sat on his the edge of his bed.

Hesitantly Logan reached out and picked up the picture frame. Inside was a muggle picture of Sirius, Logan, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily.

It was taken in the summer of 1976 at a concert for The Beatles, Logan and Sirius' favorite band.

"You kept this?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled. "I still have the signed t-shirt too."

"That was a great day," Logan reminisced with a smile.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Sirius. "the best song they sang was-"

"Hey Jude," finished Logan before getting a twinkle in her eye.

Suddenly she stood up, "hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

"Ah!" Sirius pretend yelled. "Stop it, my ears can't take it!"

Logan glared at him and then landed a hit to his shoulder. "Shut up!"

Sirius laughed, "you know you love me!"

"Yeah and you're bloody lucky I do."

Logan turned from him and began looking at the walls. They were plastered with posters, Gryffindor banners, and photos of her, Sirius and their friends.

She walked over to one of them from their first year. Remus and James both had an arm slung around her while Sirius was to the right of James and Peter to the left of Remus.

Moving onto the next picture Logan recognized it to be from their sixth year. It was of her and James holding up the Quidditch House Cup while surrounded by their teammates.

Finally Logan's eyes landed on one of her favorite pictures that she had at her house as well.

It was one of her and Sirius asleep together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. James had taken it about two weeks after they had gotten together.

"This one is one of my favorites," Sirius said as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and chin rested on her shoulder.

"Me too," Logan smiled fondly at the picture.

"I miss those days," Sirius sighed.

"Then why don't we recreate them?" Logan asked with a playful smirk.

"Logan," Sirius mock gasped, "you dirty girl!"

"Hey!" Logan laughed. "Get your head out of the gutter, Mister. I was proposing that we head back to the island and cuddle on the couch."

"So we're not going to-"

"No!" Logan exclaimed loudly.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD-TRAITOR OF A SON IN MY HOUSE! DISGRACING THE PURE NAME OF BLACK!-"

"Look what you've done now, you've gone and woken up Mother."

"Shut up."


	26. The Professor is Back

A week had passed and yet Logan and Sirius had barely managed to clean the bottom floor of the House of Black.

"It's not worth it, Kitten," Sirius sighed as Logan dusted the kitchen for the third time. "I swear Kreacher goes around and makes everything that we cleaned messy again."

"Stop being so hard on the poor thing," Logan said as she wiped down a marble counter.

"Hard on him? Logan, he's called you a Mudblood countless times!" Sirius exclaimed with an outraged look on his face.

"He lived with your parents for years Padfoot," she reminded him. "Did you expect any else? Where is he anyways?"

"Hopefully dead somewhere."

"Sirius!" Logan attempted to scold him but failed miserably, because she couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Sirius laughed with her. "Can you blame me? The ugly thing is a nuisance!"

Logan teasingly glared at her fiancé and chucked the wet, dirty rag she had been cleaning with at his face.

His instincts, not as sharp as they were years ago, failed him and the rag landed with a plop on top of his head and fell over his eyes.

While sucking in a breath between his clenched teeth, Sirius pulled the rag from his line vision and dropped it to the floor.

"You really shouldn't have done that Miss Evans," Sirius' grey eyes held a familiar glint that Logan had not seen in more than a decade.

Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed Logan around the waist so that her back was pressed against his chest.

He picked her up and began to spin her around until they both were laughing crazily. When he stopped they were both dizzy and had to lean against the counter for support.

"You...jackass," Logan said between giggles.

"Actually I'm a dog," Sirius winked playfully back at her.

"I was calling you an arse," Logan rolled her eyes. "Not a donkey, moron."

"Your hurtful words continue to wound me, Kitten," replied Sirius as held his hands to his heart in mock pain.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Paddleboat," Logan rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Oh, but I so love being one!"

"Ah, Miss Evans, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Dumbledore smiled as Logan sat across from him in his office a few days later.

"Of course," Logan smiled warily, "but may I ask why? It's nothing bad, is it?"

"I would not classify it as bad, no," Dumbledore shook his head a he held out a crystal dish filled with yellow candies. "Sherbet Lemon?"

"Yeah, sure," Logan nodded as she reached out and took one. She popped it into her mouth and then continued to speak. "Thanks."

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled as he set the dish down. "Now back to the matters as hand. The students are not doing as well as they have in the past few years in History of Magic."

"No?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Dumbledore confirmed. As he waved his wand and a scroll of parchment appeared on his desk. He handed it to Logan who took it. "Have a look for yourself."

The list was of names of students that Logan recognized from her few years of teaching. Next to them were many 'dreadful's and 'poor's. Logan looked back at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"That is only the six years," the headmaster told her. "Unfortunately the other students' grades are just as bad. Maybe even worse."

"So, what are you saying?" Logan asked, having a feeling that she already knew what she meant.

"I'm saying that I see it as beneficial that you thought about returning from your sabbatical earlier than expected."

"I-I don't know about that," Logan stuttered. "I would have to talk to Padfoot about it, and the there's the whole issue of explaining my absence to the students."

"Please, Miss Evans take your time with your answer," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon glasses.

"Okay," Logan nodded slowly, "thank you for the opportunity, Sir. I'll definitely get back to you on it soon."

"Remember when Dumbledore asked me to come to his office yesterday?" Logan suddenly asked Sirius as he plopped unceremoniously into the sofa back at Catulus Island.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "What was that about anyways? You still haven't told me."

"He asked me to come back to teaching earlier than I'm supposed to. He says that the students grades in History of Magic have slipped since I left," she explained cautiously while watching for Sirius' reaction.

"Did you accept?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I told him that I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"If you want to do it, you should Logan," Sirius told her as he stood and walked over to her and pulled her into a reassuring hug. "I've seen the way your face lights up when you talk about teaching or your students. You love it there and I don't want to be the one who keeps you from doing what you love."

"But I love you and being with you even more than teaching!" Logan argued.

"Logan, you need to accept Dumbledore's offer," Sirius said as he rubbed her back slightly. "I know that you feel all cooped up on the here and at Grimmauld Place. And I also know that you're going to go stir-crazy if you don't get out and do something worthwhile."

"Being with you is worthwhile," she whispered defeatedly.

"But you love teaching and your students, don't you?"

With a sigh, Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"And you'll be with Harry all the time. You won't have to miss him and worry about him as much as you do."

"So it's settled then? I'm going back to Hogwarts early?" Logan asked as she and Sirius pulled apart.

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. "Yeah."

••••

"Before our feast starts tonight, I would like to make an announcement. Professor Binns has gone back into his retirement," Dumbledore announced to the students as they sat in the Great Hall the following Monday. "That means for the remainder of the year and hopefully many years to come, Professor Evans is back and teaching your History of Magic course."

The reaction was immediate. Students from all of the houses, minus Slytherin who's reaction was less enthusiastic, jumped up and started cheering as loudly as they could.

When they managed to calm down a couple of minutes later Logan stood up and said with a great smile, "it's great to be back and see all of the familiar faces and some new ones!"

••••

"Okay everybody," Logan said as she walked toward a snoozing second year, "I know that with Binns here, this class kind of turned into a great opportunity to grab some sleep. But, not anymore."

With that she took the book she was holding and dropped it onto the floor right next to him with a loud thump.

When the student sat up with a sharp gasp, and stared at Logan she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, Mr. Owens," she said in a fake, sweet voice. "You remember me from last year, right?"

"Y-yes, Professor Evans," Tyler Owens stammered as his cheeks flushed a bright red color.

"Does my voice put you to sleep?" She asked the second year with a slightly amused smirk.

"N-no, Professor," Tyler shook his head vigorously. "I-I just didn't get much sleep last night. I was reading the pages that Professor Snape assigned from our potions books."

"Okay, just don't let it happen again, Mr. Owens. And don't let Sniv- Professor Snape get to you."

"Yes, Professor," Tyler nodded firmly.

Logan smiled warmly at him and the. Bent over to pick up the fallen book. She then turned and went back to the front of the classroom all while thinking, "oh, yes, I am definitely back."


	27. The Second Task

It was February twenty-third, and all of the young witches and wizards, and even the staff, at Hogwarts were ecstatic to watch the Second Task take place the next day.

"C'mon guys," Logan sighed as yet another group of girls interrupted her lesson for a gab session about what the next task could be, and how they 'hoped the gorgeous Cedric Diggory would win'. "Can't you just wait for some other class to do this? And I'm sure Mr. Diggory would appreciate you not gossiping about how handsome he may or may not be. Wouldn't you Mr. Diggory?"

Logan turned to the sixth year Hufflepuff as he blushed a deep red. "Y-yes, Professor Evans, I w-would appreciate that."

"Oh but he's just so handsome!" Logan turned to where the very high pitched voices came from to see Fred and George Weasley faux-giggling behind their hands and acting like school girls.

"Well, I guess you could talk about just how 'pretty' Mr. Diggory is while you scrub the floor of my classroom tonight... with toothbrushes," Logan smirked as the twins immediately settled, but the glint of mischief remained in their brown eyes.

"Now, back to the lesson..."

•••

The next day Logan was talking to Sirius through the fireplace via Floo call.

"I'm a bit nervous," she admitted to her fiancé sheepishly.

"What've you got to be nervous about, darling?" Sirius chuckled. "That boy is the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. James was the most mischievous man I know and Lily was the smartest witch of our age. Harry will be perfectly fine, love, I just know it.

Logan sighed and half-heartedly glared at Sirius. "If that boy comes out of this task with one unruly hair on his head harmed, I will personally see to it that you are neutered."

Sirius grimaced as he imagines what would happened to him if Harry got so much as a scraped knee. "Simmer down love, it'll be o-"

"Don't tell me to 'simmer down', Sirius," Logan fumed with a face red from anger as she pulled frustratedly at the tips of her auburn hair. "I am not a pot of water that is over-boiling."

"Getting rid of contractions in your words isn't going to make me anymore scared of you, or make me back down," Sirius sighed with an agitated eye roll. "I've known you since we were eleven, I'm used to your rage."

"I swear to Merlin, Padfoot," Logan relented with a slight grin tugging at her lips. "One of these days I'm going to kick your arse all the way to the stars."

"Yes, dear," Sirius laughed.

"Damn," Logan cursed as remembered where she had to be soon. "I'm going to be late to the task."

"Then run!" Sirius laughed.

"Right, run!" Logan exclaimed as she scrambled from her position sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Love you, Kitten!" Sirius called as she ran to the portrait that separated her chambers from the rest of the castle.

"Love you, Paddycake!"

•••

"You're almost late," Professor McGonnagall chided Logan.

The redhead smiled apologetically as she sat down next to the older woman.

"I know," she ran a hand through her long hair. "I lost track of time. You'd think that the wizarding world could've come up with something like a digital clock.

"A what?" Asked McGonnagall with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind," Logan chuckled and then turned to the Black Lake. "Oh, look, it's beginning."

The witch watched as Ludo Bagman introduced the task and explained what would be happening.

The Champions had to dive into the lake and look for something— someone they'd miss the most Logan, as a professor, had been informed— that had been lost to them. Then they had to make it back up to the surface in the allotted time to be awarded their place.

After the time had begun and the Champions dove into the water, Logan turned to her former teacher.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Logan asked her with a grin.

"Completely and utterly nerve wracking, is more like it," McGonnagall muttered as she kept her eyes trained on the unmoving water, only disturbed by ripples every once in a while. "A bunch of children competing in these tasks, practically welcoming the inevitable injuries with open arms."

"Well, when you put it that way," Logan chuckled and the became a bit more serious. "James would have absolutely adored this. He would have been completely beside himself with giddiness and pride with Harry being chosen to compete."

A small smile adorned McGonnagall's face. "And Miss Evans would have been wracked with nerves."

"Ah, yes," Logan smiled sadly and tapped on an empty space to the side of her. "Lily would've been sitting right here and biting her fingernails down to nubs while waiting for Harry to surface."

She continued, "Is it right for me assume that she's watching from somewhere, somehow?"

"I believe she is, Miss Evans," McGonnagall nodded in confirmation. "As do I think that both her and James are very proud of you for how you raised Harry these last four years. He's a fine young man, Miss Evans, a fine young man indeed."

Hours had passed and the Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur, Logan thought her name was, withdrew from the task, unable to make it past the grindylows and save her person. Soon after Cedric Diggory broke the surface with a young Asian girl, that Logan recognized as Ravenclaw Cho Chang, in tow. Next up was Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum, with, surprisingly, Hermione Granger in his arms.

After about ten minutes of Harry not surfacing, Logan began to grow anxious. She shifted until she was sitting on the edge of her chair. Finally there was a disturbance in the water as a head of red hair bobbed above water and a light blonde haired girl did as well.

Both of them awoke and took in a large breath of air, right as a sopping wet head of black hair shot above the water.

Logan let out a large breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Thank Merlin!"

She resisted the urge to run up to him, hug him, and never let go as he was hauled out of the water, but for the sake of not embarrassing him greatly, she decided against it.

Before the standings were announced, Dumbledore walked over to the judges and began to speak to them.

Finally, Bagman began to announce to scores.

"Because of pure bravery and a display of outstanding moral fiber," Ludo announced with a large grin, "tied for first place with Cedric Diggory, is Mr. Harry Potter, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	28. 1977, aka The Good Old Days

***This chapter is jut a little filler to hold you guys over until I can get the Third Task chapter out. There's not much else in the present time that I can write about aside from the tournament, so I decided to give you a look into Logan and the Marauders sixth year at Hogwarts.***

May 29th, 1977 • Marauder's sixth year

It was the end of May and the Gryffindor house team had just won the house cup.

"Yes!" Captain James Potter yelled in victory as he flew his broom to the ground.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he felt somebody jump into his arms.

"We did it!" Logan screamed in joy over the shouting crowd that had piled onto the pitch.

Suddenly Logan's eye was caught by Sirius jumping up-and-down on the bleachers and screaming out, "party in the Gryffindor common room! No snakes allowed!"

•••

Gryffindor Common Room, 1 am

"Yeah, all you witches want me!" Remus screamed as he danced about the common room with a bottle of firewhiskey and a ridiculous hat on. Peter was chasing after him with his arms out like he was trying to get back something Remus had taken from him.

"Where did he get the hat?" Logan shouted over the loud music.

"I think Peter's Mum sent him it for Christmas ," James laughed as he took a swig of firewhiskey. "But we need to get Moony drunk more often!"

"Speaking of drunk," Logan said as she scanned the common room with her hazel eyes, "where's my dog of a boyfriend?"

"Um," James joined Loganu in searching the room. Finally he pointed toward the windows of the room. "Looks like he's talking to his reflection over there."

"Okay," Logan chuckled, "he's definitely smashed. I'm gonna take him to your dorm."

"Alrighty then Kit-Kat, I'm going to find my dearest Lilyflower," James said as he turned around and made his way to Lily, who was sitting uncomfortably on the couch with a bottle of butterbeer.

"G'luck, Prongsie," Logan smile before her and James parted ways.

Logan downed the rest of her firewhiskey before setting the cup down and walking over to her boyfriend who was in the process of making conversation with his reflection in a window.

"You're a good looking bloke, ya know," he said to his copy.

"Love," Logan said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "you're completely and utterly sloshed. Let's get you to bed."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want me in bed?"

Logan laughed loudly. "Mind out of the gutter Doggie-Paddle. I'm taking you to your dorm to sleep off your drunkenness."

"I'm not drunk," Sirius slurred as he shrugged her arms off of him and turned around. "You're drunk."

"Right, of course," Logan shook her head in amusement as she took Sirius by the hand and began to lead him to the staircase.

"Oh, an adventure," Sirius grinned like a child on Christmas as he willing followed behind his girlfriend.

When they got to the sixth year boy's dorm, Logan pushed open the door and led Sirius to the bed that she knew was his and gently pushed him down on it.

"I'm gonna take off your shoes and then I think you should you should go to bed, okay?"

"You're pretty," Sirius smiled goofily as he reached out and pulled her on top of him.

"Oh, am I?" Logan giggled as she rested her forehead atop his.

"The prettiest," Sirius leaned up and brushed his lips softly against Logan's. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

Logan leaned in and connected their lips again. When they pulled back, after a decidedly longer time than the last, she said, "even prettier than Stacey McClear? Who's practically flawless, might I add."

Sirius scoffed. "Flawless is overrated. I'd take your freckly face over her clear one any day."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or a very subtle insult."

"Love, everything I say to you should be taken as a compliment. You're my idea of perfection," Sirius flipped them over so Logan was trapped under him.

"From your bright red hair that's always so frizzy in the morning, to that one tooth in the bottom row that's the slightest bit crooked, and the adorable smattering of freckles across your pale face," Sirius leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek. "You are the most gorgeous creature in the world, and I'm grateful you chose to be with me over all those other blokes you dated like Prewett and Arlington. I love you, Logan Evans. I've just realized it, but I think I have for years now."

Logan reached up and yanked Sirius' face down toward hers so she could connect their lips together once again. This kiss was like one they had never shared before. It was filled with passion, longing, and an overwhelming sense of love.

When they pulled apart, their breathing heavy, Logan whispered, "I love you too, Sirius Black."


	29. The Third Task

It was a week before school ended and everybody was buzzing in anticipation for the third task.

Days before Harry and the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum, had apparently been chatting on the edge of the forest when they 'ran into' the M.I.A Barry Crouch.

When Logan and the rest of the teachers went out searching for Crouch afterwards, all they found was a stunned Krum and no Barty in sight.

Now it was the day of the third task and the Champions family's were gathered around and waiting to greet them.

"Molly, Bill!" Logan exclaimed in surprise as she saw the two redheads.

She made her way over to them. "What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

Molly rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "We came to cheer Harry on, of course. We figured that you'd be the only one here for him and thought he could use a bit more support."

"Wonderful," Logan smiled as she pulled away from Molly and went to hug Bill. "Hey, Billy-boy."

Bill chuckled as he hugged her back. "You're the only one who still calls me, Billy."

"Oh well," Logan chortled as he pulled away. She reached up and ruffled Bill's shoulder length hair. "You can deal with it."

"I always do," Bill laughed heartily as Harry walked into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, Bill," Harry smiled in surprise as he strolled up to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"They, dear nephew of mine," Logan smirked as she slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, "are here to be you personal cheerleaders."

"His what?" Asked Bill in confusion as Mrs. Weasley swept Harry up in a crushing hug.

"Never mind that," Logan chuckled, when out the corner of her eye she caught somebody looking at them. "You seem to have an admirer, Bill."

"What?" Bill furrows his eyebrows as he follows Logan's gaze. When he saw the admirer in question he was mesmerized by her porcelain skin, and blonde hair that seemed to catch every bit of light that drifted into the room. "Bloody hell."

"Well she seems a bit prissy," Logan cocked her head to the side as she glanced at Fleur who had since looked away with a deep blush, "but she doesn't look like 'bloody hell'."

"Not at all," Bill agreed as he continued to shamelessly look at the part-Veela girl. "Quite the contrary actually."

"Bill, dear," the pair heard Molly say. "What in the world are you goggling at?"

"Nothing Mum," Bill mumbled as he looked down with a pink tint clinging to his freckled cheeks.

"Well then, be polite and say hello to Harry," Molly tutted at her son's seemingly lack of manners.

Bill shook his head and chuckled. He turned to Harry, "hey there mate."

"Hi, Bill," Harry greeted back as he shook the hand that Bill had stuck out to him.

"Charlie wanted to be here, but he couldn't get away from those awful dragons," Molly explained as she tried to smooth down Bill's hair that Logan had previously mussed.

"Speaking of dragons," Bill began as he gently swatted Molly's hands from his head. "Charlie said you owned the first task. Good job with that, Harry."

"He was brilliant I tell you!" Logan exclaimed loudly in excitement, drawing the attention of the others in the room. "The way he flew on that Firebolt, pure perfection! His dad would've been so proud of the way he soared on that broom, I tell you!"

Harry smiled brightly, "you think so?"

"I know so."

•••

Waiting, Logan thought, had to be the worst part of it. Sitting there and watching the gigantic maze and not knowing what was going on in it.

"Logan," Bill's deep voice drew Logan out of her worrisome thoughts. "You don't need to be so jittery, I'm sure Harry's alright. He's not the Boy Who Lives for nothing."

Logan sighed, "I know, you're right. But he's practically my kid, Bill, worrying goes with the job."

"She's right, darling," Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation. "How do you think your father and I feel with you around all of those curses and Charlie with those dragons?"

"Mum–"

Bill stopped speaking abruptly as red sparks were repeatedly shot into the air.

"You don't think it's...?" Logan trailed off as an unconscious body was brought out of the maze and onto the transformed Quidditch pitch.

Logan sighed a breath of relief as she saw the female contestant from Beauxbatons levitated over to a frantic Madame Maxime.

"You think she's alright?" Bill asked as he leaned forward to try and get a better look at the blonde girl.

"I'm sure she's fine," Logan laughed as she yanked Bill back by his robes. "Now sit down before you fall into the crowd you big, ginger oaf."

Bill grumbled under his breath as he adjusted his robes and turned his attention back to the maze.

Later on, Viktor Krum had been taken from the maze and it was only Cedric Diggory and Harry left.

The Hogwarts students and staff in the crowd were already celebrating a victory.

Logan, on the other hand, was still scanning the maze anxiously and waiting to see if it would be her nephew or her Hufflepuff student that would be the victor of the Tournament.

"It's been a while since Krum's been taken from the maze," Logan fretted. "D'you think that everything's alright?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Logan," Bill comforted the older woman and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"I hope so."

•••

After what seemed like days, but in reality was probably less than an hour and a half, a bright light appeared signaling that the Champion was arriving.

"It's Harry!" Logan exclaimed as she saw the red Gryffindor uniform, but then she saw the Hufflepuff uniform. "And Cedric Diggory... what's going on?"

"He's dead!"

Screams of panic filled the air.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Yelled Logan as she pushed her way through the crowd and toward the pitch.

By time she got down there, the only people left were the dead body of Cedric Diggory, his parents, and a few of the professors.

Logan pulled Professor Flitwick aside.

"Where's Harry?" She asked him, feeling the panic begin to sink in.

"I-I don't know," Flitwick stuttered. "Moody took him somewhere and then Dumbledore took Snape and McGonnagall to find them."

Logan raced off toward the castle, without so much as a 'thanks'. She ran up the multiple sets of staircases, down halls, and through rooms before running into McGonnagall.

"Professor," Logan gasped as she collided painfully with the woman, sending herself sprawling onto the floor. As she scrambled to stand she asked, "where's my nephew? Is he alright? What's happened? Who killed Cedric Diggory? Why would someone kill him?"

"Evans!" McGonnagall shouted over Logan's worried rambling. "Mr. Potter is fine, very shaken up, but he's not harmed physically. Something's happened, but I feel it would be better for Dumbledore to explain to you along with everyone else."

McGonnagall took Logan by the shoulder and began to lead to her to the hospital wing.

"Why are we going to the hospital wing?" Logan asked with wide eyes as they approached the door. "Is Harry hurt? Is it terrible?"

"No, no, no," McGonnagall shook her head, "he's just laying down, Evans, he needs rest."

"Right," Logan nodded in a distant understanding. "Rest, he'll need lots of it."

"Now, be quiet," McGonnagall opened the door, "Poppy may have gotten him to fall asleep, we wouldn't want to disturb him."

When they walked in the door, they saw Molly, Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore all standing around a bed.

When they realized that Logan had entered the room they made a path to the bed they were surrounding.

Logan finally saw what she had been searching for. A wide awake Harry was laying down in the bed with a large black dog—Padfoot— curled up at his feet.

"Harry," Logan whispered as tears leaked out of her hazel eyes. She ran forward and practically leapt at her nephew, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"I could only think the worst had happened to you!" Logan practically sobbed in her nephew's arms. "I thought I'd lost you. I can't lose you, don't let me lose you, Harry."

"I won't," Harry whispered into the crook of his aunt's neck, tears gathering in his eyes as well. "Just don't let me lose you either."

"Never," Logan smiled as she kissed Harry's cheek and Padfoot crawled up the bed to nuzzle his snout into Logan's side.

"You won't lose me Harry, and I won't let myself lose you."


	30. The Best Birthday

"Wake up," Harry heard a voice sing in his ear.

"Mmm," Harry groaned as he burrowed further into his scarlet bedcovers. "Go away, Aunt Logan ."

Suddenly his pillow was pulled from beneath him and he began to feel blows to his head.

Harry shot up, his arms covering his head. "Ah! What are you doing?!"

Logan grinned evilly and hit him once more. "It's a pillow fight. Plus your lazy bum wouldn't get up."

"I'm awake," Harry rolled his eyes. "To what to I owe the pleasure of you waking me up before dawn?"

"Dawn? More like seven-thirty. Anyways...It's your birthday!" Logan yelled excitedly. "We're meeting up with Padfoot and Moony at Grimmauld Place for breakfast, and then I'm taking you into muggle London for the day."

"We're going to see Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked excitedly at the thought of seeing the two men. "It's felt like forever since I've seen the both of them."

"Trust me, they'll be ecstatic to see you, too," Logan smiled warmly. "Now, get your arse out of bed and dressed, birthday boy."

"Aye aye, captain," Harry laughed as he slid out of his warm bed.

Logan walked down the stairs of their home with a smile on her pale face, as things were finally beginning to look up.

•••

"You planted those dung bombs in my robes!" Logan screeched as Remus and Sirius howled with laughter.

"How did they hide them in your robes?" Harry laughed jovially with the three.

"You'd be surprised how sneaky Professor Moony can be!" Logan explained through her merriment.

Remus shook his head head as his laughter died down. He picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a long sip to soothe his dry throat. "It wasn't so much that I was being sneaky, it was more that you couldn't stop ogling at Arlington for long enough to notice."

"Ugh," Sirius groans as he rolled his grey eyes. "Don't remind me of that twit. I absolutely loathed his arse."

Logan mimicked Sirius and rolled her own eyes. "Don't be such a ninny, Padfoot. David is a perfectly nice man."

"Who's David?" Asked Harry as he looked back and forth between his two godparents who seemed to be having a glaring competition.

"An old friend," Logan said in a tone that said 'this conversation is over'. "But never mind that. It's time for the birthday boy to open up his presents."

"You didn't have to get me presents," Harry sighed as Sirius left the room, presumably to get his gifts. "I tell you that every year."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And what do I tell you every year?"

"To 'be quiet and open my damn presents'."

"Good. Don't swear, but good," Logan laughed as Sirius walked back into the room.

"Now, Prongslet," Sirius grinned as he set the gifts down in front of Harry. "Rip them open. Tear that wrapping paper to shreds."

"Or open them very carefully," Remus suggest while staring at a perfectly wrapped gift warily. "Some of us took our time while wrapping these gifts."

Logan rolled her eyes, "its gift paper, Moony. It's not like is wrapped in £50 notes."

"What're £50 notes?" Asked Sirius dumbly.

"Muggle money," sighed Remus as he ran a hand over his tired face. "It's muggle money, Padfoot."

"Well, sorry, Professor Moony," Sirius huffed, "some of us aren't all knowing in all things muggle like you are."

"I am not 'all knowing'," Remus sighed with a slight chuckle.

"Enough bickering you two," Logan laughed at the two men. "Let poor Harry open his presents so I can take him out into Muggle London like I planned."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius and Remus both saluted Logan in unison, as if it was rehearsed.

From Sirius, Harry received a slew of different pranking supplies, both homemade with knowledge from his Marauder years and boughten from Zonko's.

From Remus, Harry had gotten a worn out copy of Peter Pan.

"I love it," Harry lied unconvincingly as he looked at the book warily.

Remus rolled his eyes playfully. "I know that you're not going to read it, Harry. Just open the cover."

"To our precious Lilypad," Harry read aloud as a real smile began to grow on his face. "This may not be as exciting as Hogwarts, but it's an adventure that we'd think you'd like to take. Love, Mum and Dad."

"It was your mother's," Remus smiled fondly. "She gave it to me after Logan destroyed my only copy. She said she 'felt bad about her sister's barbaric behavior'."

As Sirius began to laugh along with Harry and Remus, Logan on the other hand looked affronted.

"I'm hardly barbaric," she scoffed. "What's barbaric was how she couldn't go ten minutes without shoving her tongue down James' throat in seventh year and beyond."

"Gross," Harry groaned as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "They're still my parents you know. That's not something I'd like to hear about."

Remus' laughter died down to a chuckle as he said, "well, if you don't like hearing about that, then you definitely wouldn't like to know what your aunt and Padfoot got up to back in the olden days."

Sirius' laughter stopped abruptly as he cuffed Remus in the back of the head. "Quite enough of that, huh? It's time for Harry to open Logan's gift, I think."

"Yes!" Agreed Logan excitedly. "Open it, Harry, open it!"

Harry picked up a sleek, wrapped box. He tore off the paper, pulled the cover off of the box and found an large envelope inside.

"Open it," Logan said with softer voice a warm smile.

Harry opened the envelope and slowly pulled the papers that were inside of it. As he read them, his emerald green eyes began to tear up as he read what was typed on the papers.

"These are adoption papers," Harry's voice fracked as he looked up at his aunt. "You want to adopt me?"

Logan laughed tearfully. "Of course I want to adopt you, weirdo. Why wouldn't I?"

Logan walked up to where Harry was seated and leaned over his shoulder. She pointed at the document. "See, I've already signed, now only you, Petunia, and Vernon need to sign before it's official. Of course, only if you want to."

Harry leapt out of his chair, startling Logan into stumbling backwards a bit. Then he threw his arms around her waist and buries his head into her shoulder. Then he echoed her words from earlier, "of course I want to be adopted by you, weirdo. That would make me so happy."

Logan tightened her grip on her nephew as a tear leaked from her hazel eyes.

"That'd make me so happy too, Harry."


End file.
